Cronache di Cloud
by YumenoShinji
Summary: Storia introspettiva da parte di Cloud, dove sono narrati i suoi pensieri, ogni capitolo è raggruppato per centricità e genere d'appartenenza ed è classificato via Rating. This story is in italian language.
1. Chapter 1: campo di fiori

**FINAL FANTASY VII – CRONACHE DI CLOUD**

**Premessa**

** _Message for english readers_ **

This Fan Fiction is in italian language, I can read reviews in Italian or English.

Questa Fan Fiction è incentrata su Cloud Strife, con capitoli che narrano le sue avventure. Si tratta di un riadattamento da parte mia, quindi non segue una traduzione letterale di quanto avviene nel gioco. Spesso il metodo di narrazione è sotto forma di pensiero. Siete liberi di commentare e dare consigli, si tratta di un opera in più capitoli, ognuno di questi rilasciati senza cadenze precise. Sono stato in grado di concluderla in quasi due anni. Ringrazio chiunque abbia intenzione di dedicare il suo tempo alla lettura di questo racconto. Al termine di ogni capitolo trovate un breve commento da parte mia.

Avvertimento: continuando a leggere vi imbatterete in spoiler, anche grossi, su quanto avviene nella trama di Final Fantasy VII. Quindi, se non l'avete finito vi sconsiglio la lettura fino a tempo debito. Consiglio la lettura nell'ordine stesso dei capitoli.

_Disclaimer: i nomi ed i personaggi appartengono ai rispettivi marchi e proprietari._

* * *

_**Legenda (fra parentesi i personaggi chiave)**_

Capitoli totali: 16 più epilogo. Racconto completato.

**Parte I**

Capitolo 1: campo di fiori (Cloud/Aerith). Generi: angoscia, conforto. Rating: T (13+)

Capitolo 2: la promessa (Cloud/Tifa). Genere: amicizia. Rating: K+ (9+)

Capitolo 3: Sephiroth, l'eroe (Cloud/Sephiroth). Genere: dramma, suspense. Rating: T (13+)

Capitolo 4: Sephiroth, il prescelto (Cloud/Sephiroth/Tifa). Genere: dramma, suspense. Rating: T (13+)

Capitolo 5: il coraggio di sorridere (tutti i personaggi del gruppo). Genere: generale. Rating: K+ (9+)

Capitolo 6: appuntamento (Cloud/Aerith). Genere: amicizia, conforto. Rating: K+ (9+)

Capitolo 7: tradimento? Verità nel Tempio degli Antichi (Cloud/Cait Sith/Aerith/Sephiroth). Genere: dramma, suspence, conforto. Rating: T (13+)

Capitolo 8: separazione – la città dimenticata (Cloud/Aerith). Genere: romance, conforto. Rating: T (13+)

Capitolo 9: burattino... poi lacrime (Cloud/Aerith/Sephiroth). Genere: dramma, tragedia, conforto, amicizia. Rating: T (13+)

**Parte II**

Capitolo 10: nel cuore del Pianeta (Cloud/Sephiroth/Tifa). Genere: avventura, suspence. Rating: T (13+)

Capitolo 11: smettere di esistere – da solo (Cloud/Sephiroth/Tifa). Genere: introspezione, dramma, angoscia. Rating: T (13+)

Capitolo 12: ritornare ad esistere – insieme (Cloud/Tifa). Genere: introspezione, conforto. Rating: T (13+)

Capitolo 13: Zack (Cloud/Zack). Genere: amicizia, dramma, tragedia. Rating: T (13+)

Capitolo 14: la caduta di Midgar (Cloud/Barret/Vincent). Genere: avventura, suspence. Rating: T (13+)

Capitolo 15: il giorno del Giudizio (Cloud/Tifa). Genere: dramma, romance, conforto. Rating: T (13+)

Capitolo 16: Cloud vs Sephiroth (Cloud/Sephiroth). Genere: dramma, suspence. Rating: T (13+)

Epilogo: il flusso della vita (Cloud/Tifa/Aerith). Genere: dramma, amicizia, conforto. Rating: T (13+)

* * *

_**CAPITOLO 1**_

**CAMPO DI FIORI**

_Quando la vita giunge al termine, ogni singolo ricordo del passato mi ritorna alla mente. Tuttavia, quello a cui sto pensando ora è una fredda pioggia che continua incessantemente a scorrere nel mio cuore. Colpisce ma non corrode, perché una parte di me combatte per ritornare indietro e poter vedere la vita sotto un'altra prospettiva._

_Tutto quello che ho fatto in questi giorni è stato di aver pensato a guadagnare soldi come mercenario. Non ricordo nemmeno perché lo sono diventato, io che ero **SOLDIER** di prima classe. Ho ignorato le cose a cui avrei dovuto dare la priorità: Avalanche combatte per proteggere il futuro del mondo, almeno Barret e Tifa hanno degli ideali da seguire. Cosa ne è dei miei? A cosa ambisco? I miei pensieri scorrono freddi come la pioggia, eppure sono ancora qui, significa che sono vivo._

All'improvviso, Cloud ricorda quanto gli è successo, lo scontro con Air Buster ed il crollo del ponte. Tenuto per mano da Tifa, non è riuscito a resistere, si è lasciato andare trascinato dal peso del suo corpo. L'ex SOLDIER chiude gli occhi e cade, sente il peso corporeo sprofondare verso il vuoto. È sopravvissuto a tante battaglie, ma non ha l'ambizione di combattere, crolla e si rassegna nello stesso momento. Sprofonda fino a perdere i sensi, ancora vivo.

_Sento una voce dentro di me, di cosa si tratta? Un pensiero astratto? Una parte di me che non riesco a comprendere? Perché penso a questo? Io vorrei sapere cosa ne sarà del mio futuro, ma continuo ad avere paura di qualcosa che fa parte del mio passato. Avevo anch'io un sogno... essere forte e famoso come il potente **Sephiroth**, il mio idolo d'infanzia. So che qualcosa è andato perso in quel desiderio, chi sono diventato?_

Con il corpo ancora esausto, Cloud non avverte la possibilità di muoversi, riesce soltanto ad aprire gli occhi, mentre la voce misteriosa riecheggia nella sua mente, ricordandogli una parte del passato che aveva dimenticato da tempo.

"Ciao!"

Davanti a lui, una giovane ragazza, potrebbe avere la sua stessa età. Lunghi capelli di colore castano raccolti in una lunga coda intrecciata, il fiocco rosso li tiene legati fra loro. Il primo tratto che Cloud nota in lei sono i grandi occhi di colore azzurro, poi il sorriso con cui l'accoglie.

"Ciao..."

Ancora la voce della ragazza, la sua immagine è tutto quello che compare davanti ai suoi occhi, tutto lo sfondo attorno a lui è grigio, in questo momento Cloud non ha altri pensieri, il suo sguardo rimane fisso su di lei, poi riesce finalmente a parlare.

"Chi sei?"

L'ampiezza della sua visione si allarga, il soldato si trova sopra ad un piccolo campo di fiori. Ci sono panche, finestre decorate in modo corale ed un altare, si tratta di una chiesa.

"Mi chiamo Aerith, piacere di conoscerti."

"Dove mi trovo?"

"Sei caduto dal tetto della chiesa, situata nei bassifondi del Settore 5."

La ragazza indica verso l'alto, Cloud vede il tetto distrutto, non vi sono più i vetri che lui ha frantumato nella caduta, probabilmente Aerith li ha già tolti in modo che lui non potesse ferirsi dopo aver perso i sensi.

"Il campo di fiori ti ha salvato la vita, sei stato fortunato."

_Lei sta sorridendo... verso di me?! Nemmeno mi conosce, come può mostrarmi un'espressione così genuina da riuscire a tranquillizzarmi? Il terrore che mi pervadeva è svanito del tutto, qui mi sento tranquillo, come se fossi a casa._

"Mi dispiace essere caduto sui fiori."

"Non è un grave problema, l'importante è che tu sia vivo. Inoltre, non è nemmeno la prima volta che capita."

Aerith sorride in modo malinconico, ripensando ad un evento del suo passato. È proprio come dice lei, Cloud non è il primo a crollare dal tetto sul campo di fiori. Quella persona divenne molto importante per la ragazza.

"Aspetta, mi ricordo di te, sei la ragazza dei fiori."

"1 gil per fiore, tu ne hai comprato uno proprio ieri, eri di fretta ma ti sei comunque fermato a comprarlo."

"Vedo che non dimentichi i tuoi clienti."

"Nemmeno uno, sono tutti molto importanti!"

"Ora che ci penso, io non mi sono ancora presentato."

Avendo ritrovato la sensibilità corporea, Cloud riesce a rialzarsi lentamente, portandosi in piedi per parlare con Aerith, ora la vede dall'alto, faccia a faccia.

"Cloud Strife, ex SOLDIER di prima classe."

L'espressione di Aerith cambia all'improvviso, come se le parole di Cloud la spaventassero.

"Non volevo spaventarti, non sono più un membro della ShinRa, lavoro per conto mio."

"Che lavoro fai?"

"Un po' di tutto."

"Un ex SOLDIER tuttofare."

Una risata naturale emerge dal volto di Aerith.

_L'ho fatta ridere? Io non capisco, sono davvero in grado di far divertire una persona? Barret si infuria sempre quando gli parlo, mentre Tifa vuole essere gentile, ma sono sempre freddo con lei. Perché con Aerith è diverso? Con lei mi sento capace di parlare normalmente, senza pensare a me stesso. Forse lo sto facendo perché le sono debitrice, quello che avverto è un forte desiderio di continuare a parlare con lei._

"Faccio quello che serve, non vedo che cosa ci sia da ridere."

Una risposta fredda, tuttavia la ragazza dei fiori non percepisce nulla di sbagliato in quanto le è appena stato detto, riesce ad intuire che Cloud indossa la maschera della persona fredda ed impavida.

"Mi dispiace, non volevo offenderti."

"Non è nulla!"

La porta della chiesa viene aperta dall'esterno, fa il suo ingresso un uomo con una giacca elegante ed i capelli rossi, accompagnato da due guardie cittadine. Senza dire nulla, i suoi occhi sono puntati su Aerith, il suo passo procede normale, perfino orchestrato in uno stile atto a farsi notare. Non è da solo, con lui vi sono due soldati semplici della ShinRa.

_Sono venuti qui per me? No... quell'uomo continua a fissare Aerith, mi sta ignorando, cosa può volere da lei?_

"Cloud, hai mai lavorato come guardia del corpo?"

"Finora no, ma non sarebbe un problema."

"Perciò potresti accompagnarmi a casa?"

"Chi sono quelle persone che si stanno avvicinando?"

"Quei due sono soldati della ShinRa, l'uomo alto con i capelli rossi invece fa parte di un gruppo molto importante, si tratta dei **Turks**. Il suo nome è Reno."

_I Turks... è vero, quell'uniforme è impossibile da non riconoscere. Ho avuto a che fare con loro in passato, quindi si ricorderà sicuramente di me._

Cloud si allontana da Aerith, arrivando vicino a Reno con espressione seria.

"Che vuoi da me? Spostati."

"Non ti ricordi di me?"

"Il tuo volto non mi dice nulla."

Una guardia dà uno spintone a Cloud con arroganza.

"Hai sentito cosa ha detto? Togliti dai piedi se non vuoi finire nei guai."

Reno avanza verso Aerith, che appare intimorita dal suo passo veloce. Poi, uno sguardo verso il campo di fiori ed è quella la sua meta. Reno ed i due soldati passeggiano proprio sopra ai fiori, schiacciandoli ancora di più di quanto abbia fatto Cloud nella sua caduta.

"Oh, non dirmi che erano i tuoi fiori? Che sbadato, ci sono passato sopra."

"Anche noi."

"Già, è vero!"

I due soldati ridono a gran voce. Mentre Reno si sposta in avanti, Aerith indietreggia di un passo. Cloud torna da lei.

"Posso portarti a casa e farti da guardia del corpo, ma ti avviso che avrà un prezzo, non lavoro gratuitamente, specialmente in presenza di soldati della ShinRa."

"Cosa ne dici di un appuntamento?"

_Un appuntamento? Non mi pare il tipo di ragazza che usa il fascino per ottenere un favore. Lo sta dicendo ingenuamente, è qualcosa che non potrei mai accettare. Eppure... mi sento in debito per quello che ha fatto, ora sarei morto se non si fosse presa cura di me._

"Aggiudicato! Adesso vieni con me."

Cloud afferra per mano Aerith ed insieme iniziano a correre verso il retro della chiesa. Reno scuote la testa senza essere troppo turbato.

"Boss, lo sentivo che quel tizio dai capelli con le punte ci avrebbe creato problemi."

"Catturate entrambi. Di lui non mi interessa, potete anche ucciderlo se opporrà resistenza, ma la ragazza la voglio inerme, senza il minimo graffio."

I soldati avanzano con i fucili pronti all'uso. Reno si sposta con calma.

"Ho la sensazione che Tseng mi darà una strigliata!"

Cloud ed Aerith cercano una via di fuga. Il mercenario osserva verso l'alto, notando una finestra rotta che conduce all'esterno.

"Dobbiamo arrampicarci ed arrivare sui ponti, vedo un'uscita."

Un grosso tubo blocca la strada, Cloud salta dall'altra parte, ma la ragazza appare spaventata dall'idea di lanciarsi.

"Cloud, non me la sento di saltare, inoltre posso combattere, ho una _**Materia**_."

"Materia? Potrebbe non bastare."

"La mia è speciale, ha la capacità di curare, quindi se dovessi essere ferita, potrò curarmi."

"Non voglio che tu corra rischi, però se non vuoi arrampicarti, allora dovrai fare come ti dico io."

"Ti ascolto."

"Vedi quei barili in alto? Li lancerò giù, dovrai fare da esca per attirare i soldati perché io possa colpirli. Ti fidi di me?"

"Sì, so di potermi fidare."

"Allora sarà meglio entrare in azione."

_La proteggerò, non solo perché questo è il mio lavoro, ma anche perché voglio che sia al sicuro, non la farò cadere nelle mani dei Turks o della ShinRa._

I due fuggitivi raggiungono il tetto della chiesa.

"Ce l'abbiamo fatta, è merito tuo, Cloud."

"Sei stata molto abile. Piuttosto, mi chiedo perché i Turks ti stessero cercando."

"È da quando sono piccola che vengo seguita da loro."

"Il compito dei Turks è di reclutare chi ha il potenziale per entrare nei SOLDIER, ma spesso vengono rilegati a fare il lavoro sporco, sono dei professionisti nel nascondere le tracce dei danni arrecati dalla ShinRa."

"Si vede che pensano che io sia dotata delle doti di un SOLDIER."

Aerith sorride, ma Cloud capisce molto bene che il motivo non può essere davvero quello. Lei gli sta nascondendo qualcosa, tuttavia non gli interessa saperlo, è felice che si sia salvata. In quel momento, probabilmente Reno si starà lamentando del suo fallimento, dovuto ad un eccesso di pigrizia, quasi svogliato di dover completare la sua missione.

"È vicina la tua casa?"

"Ci vuole ancora qualche minuto, ma sono sicura che con te non correrò rischi, inoltre conosco bene questa zona, ho sempre vissuto nei bassifondi. I tuoi occhi blu... sono quelli di un SOLDIER."

"Sono pochi i civili a conoscenza dei nostri occhi iniettati di energia Mako."

"Posso dirti che conoscevo un ragazzo con i tuoi stessi occhi blu."

"Chi è? Magari lo conosco anch'io."

"Lascia stare, non è niente."

"Va bene, non voglio insistere. Se ti sei riposata è tempo di riprendere il cammino verso la tua abitazione."

"Okay, signor SOLDIER di prima classe!"

Cloud ed Aerith scendono dal tetto, riprendendo il percorso verso la casa della ragazza. L'ex membro della ShinRa riflette sull'incontro odierno.

_Mi chiedo se davvero una volta che l'avrò accompagnata a casa non la rivedrò più. Andrò alla ricerca di Tifa e Barret, mentre lei dovrebbe essere al sicuro da quei tizi. Il suo nome è Aerith ed anche se rimarrò poco con lei, so che ricorderò questi momenti in cui mi sono sentito così felice. Grazie, Aerith, mi hai fatto comprendere che posso combattere per qualcosa in più che per me stesso. Devo le mie scuse ai membri di Avalanche per l'arroganza che ho mostrato loro._

_Su quel piccolo campo di fiori nella chiesa, ho trovato un obiettivo personale, ora so di essere in grado di vivere e, perché no, magari anche di sorridere._

* * *

_**Commento finale dell'autore.**_

Ho incentrato questo primo capitolo sull'incontro fra Cloud ed Aerith, che secondo me rappresenta una svolta nel comportamento del 'nostro' protagonista. Le differenze con il gioco sono alcuni dettagli, ad esempio il dialogo sulla Materia di Aerith ed il fatto che Reno aveva con sé tre guardie, mentre qui sono soltanto due. Ci tengo a sottolineare che questa serie di racconti non ha lo scopo di romanzare la trama di Final Fantasy VII, serve ad _**esplorare e dare un'interpretazione**_ al personaggio di Cloud, vedendolo dalla mia prospettiva. Inoltre, ho intenzione di scrivere un epilogo differente da quello del gioco, sarà diverso rispetto a quello originale. Spero che questi cambiamenti non ostacolino il vostro desiderio di leggere questo racconto strutturato in sedici capitoli più l'epilogo. Inoltre, sono felice di poter scrivere questa Fan Fiction senza troppe aspettative. Continuerò ad aggiornare la lista dei capitoli, delle centricità e dei generi di volta in volta in questa pagina.

* Se la storia vi piace, commentate o favoritela, potete contattarmi privatamente per qualsiasi informazione. Allo stato attuale, la storia si è conclusa, non ci saranno ulteriori aggiornamenti. *


	2. Chapter 2: la promessa

**FINAL FANTASY VII – CRONACHE DI CLOUD**

_**CAPITOLO 2**_

**LA PROMESSA**

"Hai dimenticato la nostra promessa?"

"Quale promessa?"

"LA promessa... Cloud, cerca di ricordare, è importante per me."

Tifa scende nel piano inferiore del bar Seventh Heaven, scossa dall'arroganza mostrata da Cloud. Non è più lo stesso ragazzo che lei conosceva, si chiede cosa sia cambiato in lui. Un mercenario senza cuore, è questo che lui è diventato con il trascorrere degli anni?

_Quale promessa ho fatto a Tifa? Io non riesco a ricordare, devo concentrarmi, so che la risposta è nella mia mente, forse l'ho rimossa, ma se scaverò a fondo riuscirò a trovarla._

_**Diversi anni anni prima**_

La risposta giace nel passato del mercenario, quando era ancora un giovane ragazzo ambizioso, con tanti sogni nel cassetto da realizzare.

_Ricordo quella sera, seduto insieme a Tifa sotto le stelle. Eravamo così giovani, capaci di esprimere le nostre volontà senza problemi. Le raccontai il sogno della mia vita._

"Ho intenzione di andarmene presto da Nibelheim."

"Cosa? Dove vuoi andare?"

"A Midgar, voglio entrare nella ShinRa e diventare un SOLDIER."

Tifa appare stupita dalle sue parole, quasi preoccupata.

"Non capisco... perché vuoi farlo?"

"Voglio diventare un grande soldato come lo è _**Sephiroth**_. Prenderò esempio da lui e sarò imbattibile."

"Perciò vuoi essere famoso e popolare."

"No, non mi interessano quelle cose. Voglio essere abbastanza forte per tornare qui e proteggerti se ne avrai bisogno."

_Le dissi che era lei il motivo per cui volevo diventare così forte. La sua reazione fu di stupore, non aveva mai pensato che ci tenessi davvero a lei. Mi considerava un fedele amico, ma non un eroe. In quel momento, forse qualcosa cambiò, Tifa volle credere in me._

"Se vuoi andartene, allora facciamo una promessa."

"Quale promessa?"

"Quando sarai diventato un SOLDIER tornerai qui a Nibelheim."

"Va bene, te lo prometto."

_Guardando quelle stelle luminose siglai una importante promessa con la mia migliore amica. Era tutto troppo facile, sapevo che ce l'avrei fatta, che sarei stato in grado di superare ostacoli insormontabili per molte persone. So che non era amore nei suoi confronti, era una semplice amicizia perché conoscevo la sua storia, la sua tristezza dopo la perdita della madre. Lo promisi anche a me stesso: sarei entrato nei SOLDIER, magari sarei stato in grado di incontrare Sephiroth, SOLDIER di prima classe._

Tifa sembra contenta delle parole di Cloud.

"Grazie per averlo promesso, so che manterrai la tua parola."

"Lo farò, non ti deluderò. E non deluderò me stesso."

Una stella cometa appare in cielo, quasi a voler dare la sua benedizione a questa promessa fatta fra due ragazzi pronti a pensare al loro futuro.

_**Presente**_

_Ora ricordo tutto, la mia promessa nei confronti di Tifa. Le dissi che sarei tornato, ce l'ho fatta, sicuramente lei mi ha aspettato per tutti questi anni. Ecco perché mi ha voluto in Avalanche, voleva solo che io mi ricordassi._

Cloud corre verso il piano inferiore, dove Barret sta organizzando la squadra.

"Preparatevi, domani mattina partiremo verso il reattore 5."

"Cosa ne è stato di Cloud?"

"Dimenticatevi di lui."

Biggs, Wedge e Jesse sembrano delusi, Barret lo è ancora di più, ma aveva la sensazione che Cloud li avrebbe traditi della fiducia riposta. Tifa invece è sconsolata, stando seduta vicina a Marlene. Tuttavia, Cloud torna da lei.

"Mi sono ricordato!"

"Ricordato?"

"Te l'ho promesso, sarei tornato da te dopo essere diventato un SOLDIER. L'ho fatto, ora sono qui, non ho intenzione di andarmene."

"Hai intenzione di aiutarci?"

"Sì, sempre se Barret si deciderà a pagarmi profumatamente considerato il mio talento in battaglia."

Tifa abbraccia l'amico con gioia, capisce che ha mantenuto la sua parola. Il ragazzo dagli occhi blu guarda Barret negli occhi, anche la sua espressione cambia improvvisamente, fra loro si è risolto tutto. Il leader di Avalanche estrae 1500 gil e li passa al mercenario.

"Fanne buon uso, questi erano per l'istruzione di Marlene."

"Non ti preoccupare, li investirò in equipaggiamento per la missione."

_Dopo tutti questi anni sono stato in grado di compiere quanto avevo detto. Ho realizzato il mio desiderio, essere un SOLDIER e tornare indietro. Purtroppo, non a Nibelheim, ma qui a Midgar. Ed ho una missione da compiere, ora nessuno potrà fermarmi. Ho detto a Tifa che sarei stato così forte da riuscire a difenderla e così avverrà._

Cloud appoggia la sua spada al muro e si appresta a trascorrere lì la notte e recuperare le forze. Il giorno seguente dovrà mostrare le sue capacità acquisite in anni di intense battaglie. In quanto a Tifa, lei sarà al suo fianco, pronta a colpire i suoi nemici con pugni e calci molto potenti. L'indomani, Cloud viene svegliato dall'allenamento di Tifa al sacco, i suoi attacchi sono veloci, ma allo stesso tempo rumorosi.

_Chissà, magari sarà lei a proteggere me!_

* * *

_**Commento finale dell'autore.**_

Capitolo breve, senza esigenze di uscire dal contesto del rapporto d'amicizia fra Cloud e Tifa. Ci sarà spazio in seguito per riflettere ulteriormente sulla loro relazione. So di aver invertito cronologicamente i primi due capitoli, ma è stata una scelta voluta. Ho voluto iniziare dall'incontro fra Cloud ed Aerith avvenuto il giorno seguente da quanto descritto qui. Il capitolo seguente invece andrà ad esplorare le vicende del famoso flashback di Nibelheim, una fra le mie parti preferite della storia.


	3. Chapter 3: Sephiroth, l'eroe

**FINAL FANTASY VII – CRONACHE DI CLOUD**

_**CAPITOLO 3**_

**SEPHIROTH, L'EROE**

Al piano superiore della locanda di Kalm Town, tutti sono curiosi di sentire il racconto sul passato di Cloud, in modo particolare Tifa ed Aerith.

_Tutti gli sguardi sono rivolti verso di me, attendono che la mia storia abbia inizio. Li accontenterò, parlerò loro degli orrori vissuti al fianco di Sephiroth._

"Dovete sapere che una volta entrato nei SOLDIER ho preso parte a missioni pericolose, c'era sempre il rischio di perdere la vita. In quel periodo Lazard, il direttore della divisione SOLDIER, era sparito, quindi fu Sephiroth a prendere il comando in quanto era il soldato più importante oltre che un eroe per Midgar. Venni convocato insieme ad altri soldati."

Sephiroth raggiunge il gruppo di soldati avvolto da un mantello nero e con lunghi capelli colore del platino. Appena sotto alle sopracciglia, due occhi piccoli ma dallo sguardo deciso, con il colore blu di coloro che sono stati sottoposti al contatto con l'energia Mako.

"I soldati che sono stati convocati qui faranno parte del gruppo di spedizione in una piccola città situata nel continente centrale. Infatti, si è verificato un malfunzionamento al reattore lì presente, pare che siano stati avvistati dei mostri. Si tratta di informazioni classificate, perciò non potrete parlarne con nessuno, chi verrà con me dovrà mantenere il silenzio sui segreti che potrebbe scoprire durante la missione"

Cloud si fa avanti, incuriosito dalla descrizione.

"Una piccola città nel continente centrale?"

"Si tratta di Nibelheim."

_Ero stupito, quella era la mia città natale. Potevo ritornare a Nibelheim, orgoglioso di essere entrato in SOLDIER. C'erano persone che desideravo vedere, parenti ed amici._

Sulla strada verso Nibelheim, il furgone della ShinRa si blocca. L'autista appare spaventato.

"Un R-Red Dragon!"

"Oh, no, è terribile, si tratta di uno fra i mostri più potenti, abbiamo avuto sfortuna ad incontrarlo", spiega Cloud con timore.

Sephiroth non appare preoccupato, estraendo la sua immensa spada affilata, la Masamune, il cui nome deriva da un antico guerriero del passato.

"Cloud, vieni con me, ti mostrerò come si annienta una creatura capace di portare terrore perfino ai soldati addestrati."

"Con piacere, Sephiroth."

_Vicino a lui, non avevo paura nemmeno in presenza di un mastodontico drago dall'alito di fuoco. Sapevo che Sephiroth era il più grande fra tutti i soldati attualmente in vita. Per me era del tutto ridicolo pensare di poter combattere al suo fianco. Anch'io tirai fuori la mia spada, la Buster Sword, pronto al combattimento che ci apprestavamo a disputare. In quel momento, provai angoscia, mi chiesi come avrebbe fatto Sephiroth a salvarsi da una creatura del genere._

"Rimani indietro, non voglio che tu venga ferito nel combattimento."

"Sephiroth, lascia che ti aiuti, quel drago è troppo grosso e potente anche per te."

"Per me? Osserva attentamente quello che sto per fare."

_Camminando lentamente, Sephiroth si avvicinò al Red Dragon con tranquillità, come se si trattasse di un semplice mostro. Poi, puntò in avanti la sua Masamune e partì all'attacco. Un colpo veloce al torace, poi un fendente verso l'alto, altri colpi fino ad un totale di otto colpi. Era la sua combinazione di attacchi, capace di eliminare qualsiasi avversario, nessuno era mai sopravvissuto a quell'assalto brutale._

"È incredibile... l'hai sconfitto con una facilità impressionante."

"Non è stato semplice, ho dovuto mostrargli chi fra noi fosse il vero mostro."

"Tu non sei affatto un mostro, sei un eroe!"

"Già... l'eroe della ShinRa, il loro manifesto numero uno."

_Parole pungenti da parte sua, dentro di sé iniziava a nutrire disprezzo verso la società per cui ha lavorato per tanti anni e che l'ha reso così famoso. Negli ultimi mesi, aveva assistito a situazioni difficili, uno fra i suoi migliori amici era morto, l'altro era disperso e considerato un traditore. Non so se definirla fortuna o meno, ma io ero rimasto dalla sua parte, forse ero il suo unico amico rimasto._

Nella locanda di Kalm Town, Barret interrompe il discorso di Cloud.

"Aspetta, stai dicendo che eri amico di Sephiroth? Non riesco a credere che tu fossi insieme ad uno spietato assassino."

"A quei tempi, lui era una fra le persone più rispettate. A Midgar vi era un vastissimo fan club in suo onore, era il modello da seguire per coloro che desiderassero entrare nei SOLDIER. Nessuno aveva mai avuto da ridire su di lui, il suo atteggiamento era eroico. Credo che Sephiroth sia stata la persona in cui ho riposto più fiducia in vita mia."

Il racconto riprende.

_Arrivammo davanti alle porte della città. Incaricati per la missione di esaminare il reattore, eravamo in quattro, io, Sephiroth e due soldati semplici non appartenenti ai SOLDIER. Uno di loro me lo ricordo, molto basso con pochi capelli e tremendamente timido. L'altro invece non riesco a ricordarlo, probabilmente perché il suo volto era nascosto dall'elmo che indossava._

"Cloud, se non ricordo male è qui che vivevi prima di raggiungere Midgar. Come ti sembra ritornare a casa dopo tutto questo tempo? Io non lo so perché non ho una famiglia."

"Esatto, la mia casa è proprio nella piazza principale della città. Cosa ne è stato dei tuoi genitori? Non ti ho mai sentito parlare di te prima d'ora."

"Mia madre si chiamava Jenova, è morta poco dopo la mia nascita. In quanto a mio padre... ma che importa, andiamo avanti!"

_Sephiroth era freddo e distaccato, vivere lontano da familiari deve averlo reso incapace di provare sentimenti d'affetto. Eppure, si è sempre preso cura dei suoi compagni. Però, qualcosa mi impensieriva, il nome della madre... Jenova._

Barret si alza di scatto, scuotendo la testa.

"Jenova è il nome di quel mostro senza testa che era dentro il contenitore nel laboratorio di Hojo, possibile che sia soltanto una coincidenza?"

"Esattamente, ma devi darmi il tempo di arrivare a quella parte della storia", risponde con disappunto Cloud al compagno.

"Uff, possibile che questo tuo racconto sia così lungo? Cosa interessa a me di quando tu e Sephiroth eravate grandi amici, voglio scoprire cosa è successo, cosa l'ha reso l'orribile persona che abbiamo incontrato sul nostro percorso."

_Barret vuole sapere la verità, lo desiderano anche tutti gli altri. A quanto pare, Sephiroth e la ShinRa sono i due fattori che ci tengono uniti fra di noi._

All'interno di Nibelheim, Cloud cammina per la città, è tutto silenzioso, la vita procede regolarmente nonostante l'aumento della presenza di mostri nelle prossimità della città.

_Andai a visitare mia madre, era ancora in buona salute. Eppure, qualche giorno dopo ha perso la vita... no, non voglio parlarne, scusatemi. Ritornai alla locanda per trascorrere la notte, in attesa della spedizione del giorno seguente._

Nella piazza principale, Cloud incontra un fotografo.

"Ehi, fammi una foto."

"E tu chi sei? Sparisci, non sei importante."

"Sono l'aiutante del grande eroe Sephiroth."

"Non mi interessa!"

_All'improvviso mi accorsi di un volto familiare, quello di Tifa. Il suo look era molto differente da quello che ricordavo. Cappello da cowgirl in testa, aspetto sicuro di sé e soprattutto... posso dire di aver notato che era cresciuta molto, in tutti i sensi. Apparve contenta di rivedermi, però non avevamo tempo per parlare a lungo, mi disse soltanto perché era lì._

"Sarò la vostra guida cittadina, vi accompagnerò fin dove servirà."

"Può essere pericoloso, lascia perdere."

"Sono in grado di difendermi, inoltre siete in quattro, non credo che avrete problemi con i mostri della zona."

Il padre di Tifa appare minaccioso nei confronti di Sephiroth.

"Se dovesse succedere qualcosa a mia figlia, ti riterrò responsabile."

"Non succederà nulla, siamo qui per una semplice investigazione."

_Lo guardo di Sephiroth mi tranquillizzò, sapevo che voleva davvero far sparire la sfiducia da parte di quell'uomo, così anche la mia paura che a Tifa potesse succedere qualcosa di brutto. Il fotografo era pronto, così Sephiroth chiamò me e Tifa per celebrare un ricordo di quella spedizione._

"Sorridete."

_Una posa allegra da parte nostra, per me era davvero un'occasione importante per far vedere che ero insieme a Sephiroth, ero diventato un SOLDIER, avrei conservato a lungo quella foto, così pensai in quel momento._

Nel presente, Tifa appare un po' dubbiosa, quanto Cloud le sta narrando non le suona familiare. Lui se ne accorge, ma lei è curiosa di sapere il seguito della storia.

_Scalammo il monte Nibel, proseguendo per l'instabile ponte sospeso che portava al reattore. Lì ci fu un incidente, l'usura della natura ebbe la meglio sul lavoro dell'uomo, così rischiammo la vita._

Il ponte si spezza mentre Tifa ed il soldato coperto dall'elmo lo stanno attraversando. L'altro soldato, quello timido che si domandava se fosse davvero pronto per la missione a cui ha preso parte, crolla di sotto, precipitando e morendo nell'impatto. Tifa si sente sprofondare, ma Cloud allunga la sua mano, salvandola e tirando su con tutta la sua forza.

"Non ti lascerò cadere, lo giuro."

"Lo so, non ho intenzione di morire!"

Anche l'altro soldato interviene ed insieme a Cloud riesce a tirar su la ragazza.

_Il rischio che abbiamo corso era elevato, fu un peccato non poter recuperare il corpo del nostro compagno caduto. Sapevo già come si sarebbe comportata la ShinRa in quell'occasione, inviando alla famiglia una targhetta che recitava 'morto in missione con onore'. Purtroppo, non potevamo tardare, avevamo un incarico a cui prendere parte. Il reattore era appena lì avanti, l'odore di tecnologia sperimentale penetrava le mie narici dalla distanza. Non avevo mai giudicato l'operato della ShinRa prima di quel momento, ebbi la sensazione che qualcosa non fosse a posto, sarà stato con buone probabilità il pensiero di vedere la mia città natale, un paesino di campagna, costretto a modernizzarsi e diventare una fonte d'energia. Sephiroth richiamò la mia attenzione._

"Proseguiamo all'interno."

Tifa interviene nel discorso.

"Voglio venire anch'io."

"No, tu non puoi, sei una civile. Non fai parte del personale autorizzato."

_Dissi a Tifa che era pericoloso, potevano esserci mostri potenti ed in uno spazio chiuso sarebbe stato un rischio per lei entrare lì. La verità era un'altra: la ShinRa non permette ai civili di scoprire i propri segreti e quel posto aveva tutto l'aspetto di nascondere gli scheletri nell'armadio della corporazione. Sapevo che l'interesse di Sephiroth per quel luogo era diverso da ogni altra missione: per lui era qualcosa di personale, sentiva che lì avrebbe ottenuto un'importante risposta. Così, mi rivolsi al soldato dal volto coperto dall'elmo della ShinRa._

"Prenditi cura di lei!"

_Nessuna risposta da parte sua, solo un cenno positivo. Io e Sephiroth li lasciammo alle nostre spalle, iniziando a scendere scale e tubi fino ad arrivare al cuore del reattore. Il gas emanato era visibile dappertutto, tuttavia non vi era la presenza di mostri nei paraggi. Meglio così, un problema in meno, avremmo soltanto dovuto investigare il guasto e tornare indietro. Tuttavia, quanto trovai nella stanza seguente avrebbe cambiato la mia vita... e quella di Sephiroth!_

_Decine di capsule erano dinnanzi ai nostri occhi, tutte sigillate con una piccola fessura, ognuna di esse catalogate con lettere e numeri. Al centro, una lunga scala, poi una porta immensa chiusa a chiave ed una gigantesca targa. Riconobbi subito il nome lì inciso._

_**JENOVA.**_

_Anche Sephiroth se ne accorse, ma non pronunciò una singola parola, trovai incredibile questa sua reazione priva di emozioni... forse sapeva che quella stanza contenesse qualcosa del genere?_

"Cloud, ho trovato la causa del malfunzionamento, si tratta di questa valvola, chiudila, così dovremmo risolvere il problema."

"Agli ordini."

_Feci quanto mi aveva ordinato lui, la capsula vicina iniziò a ribollire, il liquido giallastro continuava a fluttuare intensamente. Nulla di strano, è quanto succede quando viene creato una Materia, energia Mako condensata e cristallizzata. Tuttavia, la capsula si ruppe e Sephiroth parve contrariato._

"Perché si è rotta? Hojo... scienziato da quattro soldi, non sarai mai al livello del professor Gast. Questo sistema non è più funzionante, vi è troppa energia condensata."

"Non è forse quanto succede quando si vuole creare una nuova Materia?"

"Sì, ma Hojo non sta lavorando con normale energia Mako. Osserva cosa contiene la capsula."

_Mi avvicinai, trovandomi ad assistere ad un orrore inaspettato. Vidi un mostro, ricoperto di scaglie sulla schiena. No, era qualcosa di più umano, avvertivo che non era poi tanto diverso da me. Soltanto un respiro, poi la creatura spirò, la guardai morire dall'alto verso il basso. Ero impressionato, sapevo che anche le altre capsule contenevano creature simili._

"Cos'è questo?"

"I generici membri della SOLDIER come voi vengono immersi nell'energia Mako per aumentare il proprio potenziale e quindi superare il limite d'affaticamento consentito dal corpo umano. Ma questi sono diversi... il livello di degrado è di gran lunga superiore. Questo è il frutto degli esperimenti di Hojo."

"Allora sono mostri?"

"Esattamente, creature viventi mutate dall'energia Mako, sono dei mostri creati in laboratorio."

"Perché usi la parola 'voi', non è lo stesso anche per te? Sei un SOLDIER come lo siamo noi!"

"Io... io..."

_Sephiroth appoggiò le mani sulla testa, indietreggiando di qualche passo con lo sguardo turbato. Non l'avevo mai visto perdere la sua compostezza, una caratteristica che l'ha reso un uomo di punta, capace di compiere qualsiasi incarico con freddezza. Qualcosa in lui stava cambiando, soltanto che ancora non potevo prevedere quali sarebbero state le conseguenze._

Sephiroth afferra Masamune ed inizia a colpire i contenitori, distruggendoli uno alla volta per far uscire le altre creature, tutte incapaci di vivere senza essere immerse nell'energia.

"Sono stato anch'io creato in questo modo? Sono solo un prodotto da laboratorio? Non posso accettarlo, non è questo il mio destino."

"Sephiroth, calmati, non può essere vero quello che dici, sono mostri!"

"Mostri, ma una volta erano esseri umani come lo sei tu."

_Battei un pugno contro il muro, furioso ed incredulo allo stesso tempo. Erano questi gli esperimenti segreti a cui lavorava la ShinRa? Credevano di poter sfruttare noi membri della SOLDIER come se fossimo i loro burattini da manovrare in laboratorio? Comprendevo i sentimenti di collera di Sephiroth, aveva tutto il diritto di sfogarsi, tuttavia fu quanto disse poco dopo che mi fece rabbrividire._

"Ho sempre creduto di essere diverso dalle altre persone, mi sono sentito superiore, non riscontravo i loro difetti, comuni agli esseri umani. Mi sentivo speciale. Però, non è quello che desideravo sapere. Io non voglio essere un mostro come loro, cosa c'è di speciale nell'essere stato creato in un laboratorio?"

"Torniamo indietro e confrontiamo Hojo, sono certo che ci saprà dare le risposte che cerchiamo."

"No, ho intenzione di fare a modo mio. Il laboratorio in cui sono stati condotti gli esperimenti non deve essere lontano, sono certo che nei prossimi giorni troverò le risposte che cerco."

"Accetta il mio aiuto, non puoi fare tutto da solo."

_Sephiroth mi allontanò da lui, puntandomi la spada verso il volto._

"È una questione personale... non ti riguarda, stanne fuori. Dì agli altri di non disturbarmi durante le mie ricerche."

_Senza proferire altro, lui si allontanò dal reattore per conto suo. Osservai per l'ultima volta la grossa porta al suo interno. Il mio sguardo rimase fisso sulla parola JENOVA, sapevo che era quella la chiave di tutto. Quale collegamento avevano davvero Sephiroth e gli esperimenti che venivano condotti a Nibelheim?_

* * *

_**Commento finale dell'autore.**_

Fine della prima parte di questa sottotrama divisa in due capitoli, proprio come avviene nel gioco. Devo confessare che mi piace scrivere parti ricche di suspense in attesa dei grandi momenti. Spero di essere riuscito a trasmettere la tensione che si respirava durante il flashback di Nibelheim, ho aggiunto alcuni elementi al discorso di Sephiroth, visto che mi sarebbe piaciuto sentirlo parlare più apertamente con 'Cloud' dei suoi pensieri. Di certo, il quarto capitolo vedrà uno fra i momenti più epici della storia, non voglio aggiungere altro. Grazie a chi ha letto questo racconto fino a questo punto.


	4. Chapter 4: Sephiroth, il prescelto

**FINAL FANTASY VII – CRONACHE DI CLOUD**

_**CAPITOLO 4**_

**SEPHIROTH, IL PRESCELTO**

Nella locanda di Kalm Town, Barret appare furioso dopo aver sentito il racconto di Cloud.

"ShinRa... è sempre lei la fonte di ogni problema. Trasformazione di umani in mostri in laboratorio, cosa credeva di ottenere?"

Aerith cerca di calmarlo.

"Lascia che Cloud ci racconti cos'è successo in seguito."

"Va bene, lo ascolterò!"

_Di nuovo l'attenzione era rivolta su di me. In quel momento, provai un dubbio... era vero che Sephiroth mi avesse confessato le sue paure? Allora perché non ho fatto nulla per fermarlo? Per un'intera settimana, Sephiroth rimase all'interno della locanda a fare ricerche e leggere documenti, evitando di rivolgere la parola a qualcuno di noi. Ad un tratto, non vi fu più traccia del SOLDIER, così girai per Nibelheim alla sua ricerca._

Una guardia viene fermata da Cloud.

"Hai idea di dove si trovi Sephiroth?"

"Pare che si sia chiuso all'interno della più grossa villa cittadina."

"La villa ShinRa?"

"Sì, la gente del posto la chiama in quel modo."

_Avevo tenuto dentro di me tutta la tensione accumulata il giorno dell'esplorazione del reattore. Però, sapevo che l'unico modo per risolvere quella situazione era di parlare apertamente con Sephiroth ed esortarlo ad andare avanti, altrimenti avrebbe sofferto troppo per i dubbi che lo tormentavano. Raggiunsi la villa di fretta, una grossa struttura semi-abbandonata, capace di darmi i brividi alla sola vista. Era come se potessi avvertire i lamenti di coloro che avevano perso la vita negli esperimenti che venivano condotti in quel luogo._

_Il piano inferiore era vuoto, non trovai alcuna traccia di Sephiroth, poi incontrai un'altra guardia cittadina._

"Ho visto Sephiroth che andava al piano superiore verso la libreria. L'ho salutato, ma mi è passato davanti senza nemmeno degnarmi di uno sguardo. È davvero strano da parte sua, deve essere molto impegnato nelle sue ricerche."

"Grazie dell'informazione."

_Realizzai che le mie paure avevano un fondamento, Sephiroth era davvero disposto a tutto pur di scoprire la verità sulle sue origini. Jenova, quel nome era importante, forse nelle profondità della villa c'erano documenti riguardanti la madre di Sephiroth. Ma la libreria era vuota, gli scaffali ben ordinati. Del mio compagno non vi era la minima presenza. Però grazie alle mie doti da SOLDIER sentivo la sua presenza, la stanza piena di libri aveva qualcosa di strano. Posi entrambe le mani su uno scaffale e sentii un rumore... c'era un passaggio nascosto. Lo scaffale si girò, permettendomi l'accesso ad una lunghissima scala a chiocciola che portava verso il seminterrato._

Il soldato chiude il passaggio nascosto dietro di sé, avverte la necessità di occuparsi personalmente di Sephiroth.

_Mi tenevo appoggiato al muro mentre scendevo per evitare il senso di vuoto che mi accingeva nel profondo. Stavo entrando nell'abisso e sapevo che era un viaggio di sola andata, al ritorno né io né Sephiroth saremmo stati le stesse persone di prima. Pensai che se la ShinRa era davvero coinvolta in esperimenti del genere, allora anch'io mi sarei opposto, non volevo vedere il mio idolo d'infanzia soffrire ulteriormente. Al termine della scalinata, vi era una caverna sotterranea, l'aria fredda mi dava i brividi, ma dovevo proseguire. Ignorai la stanza alla mia sinistra, proseguendo dritto verso il fondo del corridoio._

Cloud spalanca la porta, davanti a lui vi è un piccolo laboratorio, con un tavolo pieno di strani oggetti usati per gli esperimenti e delle grosse capsule vuote, capaci di contenere all'interno delle persone. Poi, una decina di scaffali, ognuno di essi ricco di diari scritti da diversi scienziati.

_Vidi Sephiroth camminare nervosamente in prossimità di uno scaffale con un libro in mano. Stava parlando a voce alta e nemmeno se ne curava._

"Data x x x, un organismo apparentemente morto venne ritrovato dal professor Gast in uno strato geologico vecchio di 2000 anni. Il professore ha dato alla creatura il nome **Jenova**. Data x x x, vi è la conferma che Jenova è un _**Antico**_. Data x x x, approvazione del _**Jenova Project**_. Jenova è il nome di mia madre, ma anche quello che ho trovato inciso sulla grossa porta segreta nel reattore, può davvero essere solo una coincidenza? Gast... perché sei morto, perché non mi hai detto in tempo la verità?"

_Sephiroth era visibilmente scosso, aveva lasciato la sua spada appoggiata al muro, perfino trascurata. Decisi di farmi avanti, ma rimasi bloccato nell'osservare il suo sguardo perso nel nulla. Non mi riconobbe, continuò a leggere ininterrottamente. Decisi quindi di dargli un po' di tempo, forse stava per trovare le risposte che cercava._

"Tornerò domani, spero che tu sia riuscito a trovare quello che cerchi."

_Con questo augurio, me ne tornai indietro. Non ero stato nell'abisso come temevo, anzi, avevo compreso che tutto poteva risolversi senza bisogno del mio intervento. O forse ero troppo spaventato nel vedere Sephiroth così diverso da come lo conoscevo. Ritornai nella locanda. Il giorno seguente, tutto sarebbe cambiato._

Tifa interrompe il racconto.

"Fermati, non è che il giorno seguente è quello in cui Nibelheim venne distrutta?"

"Sì, proprio quel maledetto giorno in cui le nostre vite sono cambiate radicalmente e molte altre sono andate perse."

_Mi alzai dal letto e raggiunsi di nuovo il percorso verso il passaggio segreto della villa ShinRa. Stavolta, l'esistenza di quella scalinata nascosta non era più segreta a nessuno, una guardia era nella stanza ad attendere che Sephiroth tornasse indietro._

"Ci penso io a riportarlo qui, non ti preoccupare", dice Cloud per rassicurare la guardia.

"Bene, non vedo l'ora di abbandonare questa città. Non avete forse risolto il problema al reattore? Allora perché siamo ancora qui..."

"Dammi qualche minuto, cercherò di convincere Sephiroth ad andarsene da lì."

"Gira voce che abbia perso la testa, che stia continuando a dire cose senza senso."

_È dopo quelle parole che compresi che era stato un errore permettere a Sephiroth di continuare la sua ricerca, le risposte che aveva trovato non erano di certo confortanti, almeno per tutti noi. Così, entrai di nuovo nel laboratorio, dove venni subito riconosciuto da lui._

"Vedo che sei tornato... traditore!"

_Mi chiamò traditore, vidi che era profondamente turbato._

"Traditore? Ma che stai dicendo?"

"I _**Cetra**_ erano una razza nobile e pacifica, sempre in movimento in attesa di raggiungere la _**Terra Promessa**_ e la vera felicità. Sono venuti sul _Pianeta_ per preservarne l'ordine naturale. Ma i tuoi antenati umani hanno fermato la migrazione degli Antichi, hanno costruito rifugi, cercando di semplificarsi la vita anche contro la natura stessa. E per farlo hanno preso risorse dal Pianeta e dagli stessi Cetra che erano lì per aiutarli. Ora comprendi com'erano i tuoi antenati?"

_Non risposi, perché Sephiroth provasse quell'odio per l'umanità ancora non riuscivo a comprenderlo. Lui non era forse come me? Rifiutavo di credere che lui fosse un Antico, anzi, sapevo che non poteva esserlo._

"Molto tempo fa, avvenne un incidente su questo pianeta. I tuoi antenati si ripararono, sopravvivendo alla catastrofe, mentre i Cetra vennero sacrificati per il bene del Pianeta, diminuendo in numero considerevole fino ad estinguersi. Ma l'umanità non venne condizionata, nella propria ignoranza si sviluppò fino ad insidiarsi in ogni regione. L'eredità dei Cetra è composta da questi documenti, non vi è rimasto altro!"

"Sephiroth, cos'ha a che vedere tutto questo con te? Perché mi parli dei Centra?"

"Jenova era un'Antica, quindi appartenente alla razza dei Cetra. Venne ritrovata 2000 anni fa in uno strato geologico tramite uno scavo. Da lì, nacque il Jenova Project, ovvero la manipolazione umana di individui fino a dar loro i poteri dei Centra. Umani molto più potenti e temibili, quella era la natura del progetto. Ed io sono il risultato di questo, sono stato creato per avere questi immensi poteri... le mie capacità equivalgono a quelle di un Cetra."

"Creato? Cosa intendi per creato?"

_Provai un brivido, Sephiroth era davvero il frutto di esperimenti più terribili di quelli a cui i migliori SOLDIER venivano sottoposti. Era davvero speciale come sosteneva di essere, aveva in sé poteri accumulati dopo tanti anni di ricerca._

"Sono stato creato dal professor Gast, il geniale scienziato leader del Jenova Project."

"Non comprendo come sia successo."

_Il SOLDIER afferrò Masamune e la puntò verso di me, costringendomi a spostarmi. Poteva ferirmi, fu il mio istinto a salvarmi. Era il suo ultimo avvertimento, stava abbandonando la sua ultima parte d'umanità, che stava disintegrando completamente._

"Spostati, la brama di potere dell'umanità presto avrà fine. Andrò ad incontrare mia... _**Madre**_!"

_La chiamò Madre. Si riferiva a Jenova, aveva accettato la sua nascita, le sue origini. Sephiroth era un mostro generato dalla ShinRa, con la differenza che era diventato troppo consapevole della situazione per essere controllato o eliminato. Sapevo che aveva in mente qualcosa di terribile. Corsi su per le scale, uscendo dalla stanza segreta. Il soldato di guardia era a terra senza vita, trafitto al petto da un fendente di spada._

"Odore di bruciato... cosa sta succedendo?"

_Fuori dalla villa ShinRa, vidi la città prendere fuoco. Amici, parenti, conoscenti... tutti stavano rischiando le loro vite per questo gesto di follia da parte di Sephiroth. Vidi Zangan, l'insegnante di arti marziali di Tifa._

"Cloud, non sei impazzito anche tu, vero? Dammi una mano a tirare fuori la gente che è rimasta intrappolata in questa casa."

_Entrai di corsa nella casa, schivando le fiamme per salvare una donna ed il suo bambino. Entrambi erano senza sensi, ma si sarebbero salvati. La mia casa era distrutta, mia madre non poteva essersi salvata. Anche la casa di Tifa crollò poco dopo, ebbi paura, ma Zangan mi rassicurò._

"Tifa è viva, l'ho vista andare alla ricerca di Sephiroth. Io devo occuparmi di coloro che sono sopravvissuti, fornire loro assistenza medica. Ti prego di salvare Tifa, non può competere contro di lui."

"Va bene, la salverò!"

_Alzai lo sguardo ed in mezzo alle fiamme vidi Sephiroth, la sua espressione era seria e crudele, ma mi parse di vederlo sorridere. I miei occhi erano pieni di collera, lui sembrava felice di vedermi così disperato, poi si voltò dall'altra parte, scomparendo in mezzo al fuoco. Era diretto al reattore, intenzionato a liberare l'accesso alla porta segreta, forse Jenova si trovava proprio lì._

"Sephiroth... quello che hai fatto è terribile, non potrò mai perdonarti!"

_Le mie urla non lo raggiunsero, anche se l'avessero fatto sarebbero state su una dimensione differente dalla sua per essere comprese. Mi precipitai sul monte Nibel fino ad arrivare al reattore. Altre guardie senza vita, Sephiroth non lasciava nemmeno un superstite nel suo percorso di vendetta nei confronti dell'umanità. Qual era la sua prossima mossa? Dovevo arrivare al cuore del reattore prima di lui, ma dall'alto vidi Tifa inginocchiata a terra davanti al corpo senza vita di suo padre. Scesi più in fretta che potevo, mentre lei prometteva che si sarebbe vendicata._

"Papà... è stato Sephiroth ad ucciderti? Io lo odio, non solo lui, i SOLDIER, i reattori Mako e la ShinRa. Gliela farò pagare per quello che hanno fatto a te ed a questa città."

"Tifa, aspettami."

_Nemmeno sentì la mia voce, la mia amica d'infanzia corse all'interno della grossa stanza. Sephiroth stava delirando, sollevò le braccia al cielo._

"Madre... sto arrivando a prenderti."

_Tifa afferrò Masamune a terra ed aggredì Sephiroth, che cercava di aprire la gigantesca porta a mani nude. Ce l'aveva ormai fatta, ma Tifa lo interruppe._

"Sephiroth, ti odio!"

_Lui non si spostò di un solo passo, con la mano destra fermò il braccio di Tifa e con la sinistra invece le portò via la spada, girandola verso di lei per poi colpirla, facendola cadere giù dalle scale. Non le diede il colpo di grazia, si limitò a tenere la spada con sé per poi spalancare la porta ed entrare all'interno. Corsi da lei, che stava soffrendo per il dolore della ferita. L'aiutai nella maniera in cui potei farlo._

"Cloud... dove sei?"

"Tifa, sono qui con te, andrà tutto bene. Fermerò Sephiroth."

"Hai promesso che saresti tornato da me se fossi stata in pericolo, l'avevi promesso!"

_Nonostante il dolore, Tifa continuava a parlare, poi perse i sensi. Con tutta la rabbia che avevo in me impugnai la mia Buster Sword e superai la porta con la targa **JENOVA**. Sephiroth era lì, parlando di fronte ad una capsula con all'interno una donna. Non era un'umana, ma una creatura aliena dal corpo di colore blu e due ali colorate con tinte rosse, coperta da un contenitore che impediva ogni contatto con l'esterno. Quello non era il momento per badare ai dettagli, quindi cercai di fermare il mostro che aveva dato fuoco a Nibelheim. Dovevo farlo, ormai non era più il mio comandante, aveva perso ogni tratto della sua umanità._

"Madre, sono venuto a portarti fuori da qui, riprendiamoci questo pianeta. Sai cosa faremo? Raggiungeremo insieme la _**Terra Promessa**_."

_Sephiroth era felice, tutta la disperazione era sparita, ora aveva uno scopo._

"Loro, quelle inutili creature hanno cercato di portarti via il Pianeta. Madre... ora sono con te, non devi preoccuparti di nulla."

_Strappò via il contenitore, distruggendolo a metà. Dalla capsula, apparve chiaramente il suo vero aspetto. Ancora più mostruoso che in precedenza. Avanzai, trovando il coraggio per confrontarmi con Sephiroth._

"Hai pensato soltanto alla tua solitudine, hai idea di quanto io sia triste? La mia famiglia, i miei amici, la mia città, mi hai portato via tutto in questo tuo gesto egoistico. Hai quasi ucciso Tifa, la mia tristezza ora equivale alla tua, quella sensazione che hai provato nei giorni scorsi mentre cercavi di scoprire chi eri realmente."

_Non avevo gli occhi lucidi, nessuna lacrima sarebbe caduta sul mio volto, dovevo essere forte. Dovevo essere un uomo... un essere umano come quelli che Sephiroth disprezzava così tanto. Io ne ero fiero perché era la mia umanità a darmi il coraggio di sfidare un avversario nettamente superiore a me. Ma le sue parole avevano smesso di avere senso._

"Quale tristezza? Non ho ragioni per sentirmi triste, sai perché? _**Io sono il prescelto**_. Sono stato scelto per essere il leader di questo pianeta, dominante dinnanzi all'umanità, giunta alla fine della sua esistenza. È il pianeta ad avermi chiesto di strappare via il potere in vostro in possesso, le mie capacità sono degne di quelle di un Cetra. Perciò, spiegami perché dovrei essere triste!"

"Sephiroth, io mi fidavo di te. Per me eri più che un grande soldato, eri un simbolo in cui desideravo identificarmi. Ma non ero al tuo livello, per quanto cercassi di essere come te, mi bastava vederti in battaglia per comprendere la nostra differenza. Cosa vuoi che mi importi se tu sei stato creato? Ho perso tutto per le tue ambizioni, perciò so bene che tu non sei più Sephiroth, l'eroe di Midgar. Puoi considerarti il prescelto, ma agli occhi miei sei solo un folle che ha perso la ragione."

_Dissi a Sephiroth quello che provavo, la mia collera stava per scatenarsi, poteva essere il motivo della mia disfatta, oppure avrebbe potuto darmi la forza per contrastare un avversario molto più potente di me. Puntai la Buster Sword verso di lui in segno di sfida, Sephiroth non ci pensò due volte a sollevare la Masamune. Ci guardammo negli occhi, pronti a combatterci. Senza rispetto, guidati da ragioni differenti._

Nella locanda di Kalm, Cloud allarga le braccia.

"... e così termina questo mio lungo racconto."

Barret sobbalza per la tensione accumulata nel sentire la storia sul passato del mercenario.

"Allora, com'è finita fra voi due?"

"Ho le idee confuse, Sephiroth è stato dato per morto dopo gli avvenimenti di quel giorno, mentre io sono sopravvissuto e lo stesso vale per Tifa. Immagino di aver vinto."

"Come puoi esserti dimenticato uno scontro così importante? Cloud... certe volte non ti comprendo, lasci indietro dettagli cruciali."

"Ti ho raccontato quello che volevi sapere. Il resto appartiene al passato, se vuoi sapere com'è finita, chiedilo a Sephiroth."

Il clima ritorna allegro mentre Barret stringe il pugno della sua mano normale, infastidito dall'arroganza di Cloud. Lui, invece, ripensa alle fredde parole di Sephiroth.

_Se sei davvero vivo, intendi proseguire l'obiettivo che ti eri prefissato? Quel giorno non sei riuscito ad eliminarmi, perciò prima o poi ti raggiungerò. Sono pronto ad eliminarti definitivamente, non ti permetterò di continuare la tua battaglia contro l'umanità._

* * *

_**Commento finale dell'autore.**_

Personalmente, sono soddisfatto di questo quarto capitolo. Credevo che utilizzare le riflessioni di Cloud sia per narrare gli eventi del passato che i suoi pensieri di quel momento fosse difficile, invece penso che la storia sia abbastanza scorrevole da leggere. Sentitevi liberi di dire la vostra opinione tramite le recensioni.

Ho riflettuto a lungo su quale doveva essere il prossimo evento cruciale per Cloud. Dovrei spostarmi in una fase avanzata del 'primo disco del gioco' (perdonate la terminologia poco adatta alle circostanze), ma per quell'occasione vorrei prima approfondire alcuni legami fra Cloud ed alcuni personaggi. Quindi, il prossimo capitolo sarà ambientato a Costa Del Sol, la mia città preferita del Pianeta, come lo definirebbe Sephiroth. Soprattutto, sarà frutto della mia immaginazione, vedetelo come una side-story.


	5. Chapter 5: il coraggio di sorridere

**FINAL FANTASY VII – CRONACHE DI CLOUD**

_**CAPITOLO 5**_

**IL CORAGGIO DI SORRIDERE**

Shaaaaaaaaf.

Shaaaaaaaaf.

Le onde del mare impattano contro la sottile sabbia di Costa Del Sol. I gabbiani si inarcano in cielo andando a creare un'atmosfera di serenità in una città frequentata dai turisti per cercare il completo rilassamento corporeo e spirituale. E' sempre estate, è sempre gioia a Costa Del Sol. Eppure, per un soldato tormentato da dubbi sul suo passato e difficoltà nel presente, non c'è alcuna possibilità di apprezzare una breve pausa in questo lungo viaggio.

Cloud e compagni hanno raggiunto il nuovo continente, si sono recati a Cosmo Canyon, nell'illuminato Gold Saucer, poi nella nostalgica Nibelheim ed infine a Rocket Town. Un lungo viaggio per seguire i due motivi che tengono legato questo gruppo: Sephiroth e la ShinRa. La destinazione finale è il Tempio degli Antichi, dove probabilmente si cela la risposta su un oscuro segreto del passato. L'Ex Soldier osserva i compagni godersi questo giorno libero prima di riprendere la ricerca della Keystone, la chiave che può aprire l'accesso al tempio. Non hanno idea di dove trovarla, ma dal giorno seguente cercheranno ovunque pur di ottenerla prima che sia la ShinRa a farlo. Sono successi tanti eventi e si sono uniti nuovi alleati in questa battaglia: la ninja Yuffie, il buffo veggente Cait Sith, il pistolero dormiente Vincent ed il pilota Cid. Chi l'avrebbe mai pensato che un gruppo inizialmente formato da tre persone, Cloud, Barret e Tifa, si sarebbe fornito di così tante persone che condividono la stessa ragione per combattere?

_Io non capisco, non sarò mai in grado di farlo. Per quale ragione prendersi un giorno di riposo? Cosa può cambiare nel corso di poche ore nelle nostre vite? Sono passati tre mesi dall'inizio della nostra battaglia con la ShinRa. Non si può più tornare indietro, è inutile perdere tempo._

Il ragazzo dai capelli biondi si era opposto alla proposta di Aerith di tornare indietro fino a Costa Del Sol. Secondo Barret, era un motivo valido per chiedere informazioni agli abitanti della città, ma lui stesso aveva poi desistito, crollando sul letto della stanza dell'hotel per più di otto ore, sfinito dalla lunga serie di battaglie.

_Aerith... è strano il suo comportamento. E' colei che ha il dovere di proteggere il Tempio degli Antichi, per questo non dovrebbe stare qui a riposarsi. E' l'ultima rimasta in vita della sua razza, eppure ora è a ridere con Tifa e Yuffie sulla spiaggia. Ho deciso che le chiederò le ragioni di questa sua scelta._

Aerith è sulla spiaggia, appena vede Cloud sembra chiamarlo a sé, felice di vederlo.

"Cloud, Cloud... siediti qui"

"non ho bisogno di riposarmi"

"cos'è quell'espressione scura in volto? Prova a liberarti di ogni pensiero per qualche ora. Domani puoi tornare ad essere il solito soldato premuroso"

"io? Un soldato premuroso?"

_A volte mi sorprendo di come lascio che un mio pensiero venga rivolto ad un'altra persona. Mi sono sempre tenuto dentro quello che pensavo, ma con Aerith è diverso, ho la sensazione di poterle raccontare tutto quello che mi passa per la mente._

"Sei la mia guardia del corpo, Cloud", Aerith sorride e spalanca le braccia sulla sabbia, lasciando cadere un Materia di colore verde che viene prontamente afferrato da Yuffie prima che possa rotolare verso il mare.

"Aerith, dimmi la verità. Tu non sei preoccupata?"

"sì, lo sono. Le voci degli Antichi risuonano nella mia mente, mi guidano verso una missione che ancora non posso comprendere. Sono spaventata, non so cosa devo fare, ma quando chiudo gli occhi riesco a vedere la forma di una chiave, la Keystone per aprire il Tempio degli Antichi"

"sono trascorsi giorni da quando la stiamo cercando, sei sicura che esista davvero?"

"si-cu-ra", Aerith sussurra allegramente le sillabe e poi cerca di afferrare la mano destra della sua guardia del corpo, spingendolo quasi vicino a cadere sulla sabbia. Lui però la respinge in modo indelicato, accorgendosi poi di essere stato arrogante.

_Ora capisco, lei è confusa quanto me. Siamo entrambi alla ricerca di noi stessi, pieni di domande a cui non abbiamo ancora trovato risposte. Ma Aerith è più forte di me, lei si preoccupa delle persone che le sono vicine, io invece ho solo pensato a me stesso._

Cloud ripensa a Nanaki ed al disprezzo nei confronti del padre Seto fino alla scoperta della verità: suo padre era un vero eroe, che ha sacrificato se stesso per proteggere Cosmo Canyon. Oppure, alla storia di Cid, il pilota che ambisce allo spazio, ma che non è riuscito a completare il suo progetto per salvare la sua collega. Vincent, Yuffie, Barret, Tifa... ognuno di loro conserva ricordi tristi, ma non si sono mai arresi, devono proseguire per la loro strada.

"Grazie, Aerith, mi ha fatto piacere parlare con te"

"Cloud, lascia che ti dia un consiglio da amica: non sapendo cosa ci attende nel futuro, dobbiamo sfruttare le poche possibilità che abbiamo per sentirci noi stessi. Ricorderò questo giorno, la mia occasione di stare sulla spiaggia fra amici"

Le parole della ragazza gli ricordano improvvisamente la promessa fra lui e Tifa. Lo sguardo di Cloud ricade sulla sua amica d'infanzia, che è rivolta di schiena a lui, forse gelosa per il suo legame con Aerith.

"Tifa, io sono qui", il soldato pronuncia quelle parole senza nemmeno interrogarsi sul loro significato. Improvvisamente la ragazza si volta verso di lui e gli mostra un sorriso.

"sì, sei il leader del nostro gruppo"

_Leader? Non ho mai compreso perché sono divenuto così importante. Sono stato un Soldier, non ricordo con esattezza quando è successo o l'esperienza accumulata nelle esercitazioni, ma fatico a credere di poter guidare un gruppo. Io non sono portato per comandare, per tutta la mia vita ho seguito gli ordini che mi erano stati dati... ed ho inseguito un sogno: essere un grande Soldier rispettato da tutti. Ma questo percorso che ho scelto non porta alla gloria, è giusto per il futuro di Gaia. Devo fermare la ShinRa e se riuscirò in questo obiettivo prima o poi dovrò confrontarmi con lui... Sephiroth._

"Sei sempre pensieroso, Cloud. Però quell'espressione imbronciata a me è sempre piaciuta. Mi fa capire che sei sempre lo stesso ragazzo di Nibelheim"

"come mai? Avevi forse qualche dubbio?"

"n-no, non ti preoccupare. Però tutti noi cambiamo, a volte si perdono tratti caratteriali"

Tifa abbassa lo sguardo ed il ragazzo comprende che c'è qualcosa che lei non gli ha mai detto, forse spaventata da qualche risposta che è meglio non ottenere. La voce nella sua testa più volte gli ha consigliato di chiederle di Nibelheim, ma ogni volta che ci ha provato, lei ha trovato il modo di evitare il discorso.

_Cosa stai cercando di proteggere, Tifa? Il ricordo di un ragazzo che ti fece una promessa? Io sono cambiato, ho preso parte a guerre dolorose, tanti miei compagni di battaglia hanno perso la vita. Dannazione, insieme abbiamo pure visto crollare un intero settore di Midgar! Perché ti ostini a guardare al passato? Non c'è più nulla da indagare, dobbiamo muoverci e trovare la Keystone._

"Cloud, penso che andrà tutto bene", in questo modo la ragazza chiude il discorso, distendendosi per poi chiudere gli occhi. Lui si sposta di pochi passi, raggiungendo Yuffie che continua a stringere a sé il Materia verde preso da Aerith.

"A cosa è dovuta questa tua ossessione per le magie?"

"non vedi come sono luccicanti? Inoltre sono tesori... tesori da collezionare"

"sono strumenti di battaglia"

Cloud osserva uno dei suoi Materia di colore rosso, l'evocazione di Shiva.

_Come si può apprezzare qualcosa che può far male alle altre persone? Io vorrei che tutte queste magie sparissero, che si tornasse ad usare le spade. Ma questa è solo una mia illusione personale. Yuffie ha vissuto in prima persona la guerra di Wutai, immagino che a quei tempi era soltanto una ragazzina indifesa._

"Yuffie, tu mi odi?", senza paura salta fuori una domanda importante, troppo seria per essere evitata.

"io odio tutti quelli che lavorano per la ShinRa"

"è una risposta sincera, ma non è quello che ti ho chiesto"

Yuffie rannicchia le gambe su se stessa e punta il dito verso il soldato.

"Ti risponderò quando mi accompagnerai a Wutai. Non c'è bisogno che tu lo faccia ora, ma quando lo farai ti dirò quello che penso di te, promesso!"

"va bene, allora mi dirai tutto a tempo debito"

_Anche se è di natura energica, Yuffie probabilmente si sente indifesa. Ha bisogno di tutte quelle magie a sua disposizione, in questo modo può sentirsi più forte. Una sera, l'ho trovata a fare l'inventario di tutti i Materia a nostra disposizione, è lei che va a comprarli nei negozi. Non so quale sia il suo obiettivo, ma ammetto di essere curioso. E' sicuramente una ragazza interessante._

Prima di andarsene, Cloud dà un'altra informazione alla compagna.

"Non ero ancora un Soldier quando c'è stata la guerra di Wutai, perciò ti chiedo di non odiarmi"

"ormai sai già che non provo rancore verso di te. Grazie per avermi lasciato stare con il tuo gruppo, ogni giorno imparo qualcosa di nuovo"

Yuffie saluta con la mano il soldato, che decide di allontanarsi dalla spiaggia. Su una piccola strada in mezzo al mercato, si trova Nanaki appisolato al centro della strada. Lì vicino due ragazzi giocano a calciare una palla. Cloud vede arrivare la palla verso di sé e la rilancia con un po' troppa potenza verso Nanaki, finendo per urtarlo.

"Ahi, sei impazzito?"

"non avevo mai calciato una palla prima d'ora"

"almeno chiedimi scusa!"

"ti sembro uno che chiede scusa agli altri?"

La creatura non risponde.

"hai visto Cid?"

"mi ha detto che andava a chiedere informazioni sulla Keystone fuori città"

_Cid è molto simile a me, anche in un giorno di riposo ha deciso di non perdere tempo, inoltre non ha chiesto aiuto a nessuno. Tuttavia, so che è un uomo infelice, diventerò anch'io come lui se non riuscirò ad accettare altre persone nella mia vita?_

Cloud si reca al bar, dove Vincent e Cait Sith sono seduti allo stesso tavolo. Non sembrano una coppia di amici o persone che possono avere un dialogo fra di loro, eppure fanno trascorrere questo giorno in modo tranquillo.

_Vincent... ricordo ancora quando l'ho trovato nei sotterranei della villa di Nibelheim, luogo di oscuri segreti. All'interno di una bara, costretto al riposo per lunghi anni. Uno scienziato la cui felicità è stata negata dalla ShinRa, un'altra vittima di questa organizzazione. Non lo siamo forse tutti? C'è qualcosa che mi irrita ma che non riesco a ricordare sul motivo per cui ho trovato la determinazione per fronteggiare la corporazione. All'inizio era per guadagnare soldi come mercenario, ora mi convinco che è per il bene del mondo, ma so che non è la verità. Non ho mai fatto nulla per un'altra persona, so che è per me stesso. Ricordi perduti, preziosi ma che tardano a materializzarsi. Mi sento confuso, è forse questo che mi preme a raggiungere Sephiroth? Lui **deve** conoscere la risposta. Nel tragico giorno in cui Nibelheim è andata in fiamme, cosa è poi successo a me?_

Infastidito dall'eccessivo rumore del bar, Cloud torna nell'hotel, ma prima di raggiungere la sua stanza trova Barret, ormai in piedi.

"Credevo che non ti saresti più svegliato", come prevedibile, Barret stringe i pugni e risponde immediatamente.

"non stavo dormendo, ero a riflettere su dove possa trovarsi la Keystone!"

"umph, da quando uno che sta pensando russa?"

Barret indietreggia di un passo, sorpreso dall'affermazione di Cloud, perfino imbarazzato. Eppure, non ha più motivo di nascondere se stesso.

_Ho scoperto la sua storia, la sua fiducia iniziale nella ShinRa, la perdita del migliore amico, la volontà di crescere una figlia non sua ed il desiderio di vendicare tutto quello che aveva perso. Ma la realtà ancora una volta è stata crudele nei suoi confronti: i compagni di Avalanche hanno perso la vita, l'amico scomparso si è lasciato andare in preda alla follia più assoluta prima di porre fine alla propria esistenza. Barret, dove trovi la forza di andare avanti dopo tutto quello che ti è successo?_

"Barret, non c'è nulla di male ad essere stanchi. Infatti sto andando nella mia stanza, questo hotel è davvero costoso, voglio almeno essere soddisfatto dopo la spesa eccessiva"

"pensi sempre ai soldi, vero? Non sei cambiato così tanto da quando ti ho conosciuto, Cloud Strife, ex Soldier di prima classe"

_Io sono cambiato._

"Io sono cambiato"

"lo siamo tutti. Questo viaggio ci ha reso consapevoli di quello per cui combattiamo. Il mondo sta morendo, Cloud, tutto quello che possiamo fare è impedire che questo avvenga prima del previsto. Ho cercato di dare alla ShinRa colpe che in realtà erano mie: il mio villaggio si è ridotto alla miseria perché ho creduto nelle prospettive della tecnologia. Guarda il mio braccio meccanico, ti sembro un essere umano? Io voglio solo che non ci siano altre persone a pagare lo stesso prezzo di tutti i miei amici. Per questo dobbiamo raggiungere il Tempio degli Antichi e fermare i Turks"

"sì, li fermeremo".

_Per me è raro convincermi di riuscire in un obiettivo difficile. Però, dopo tutto quello che è successo, ora so che tutti siamo nella stessa fazione. Non temo i Turks, insieme possiamo batterli._

Cloud raggiunge la sua stanza e si distende sul letto. Il silenzio è interrotto costantemente dal suono delle onde.

Shaaaaaaaaf.

Shaaaaaaaaf.

_Che serenità, finalmente sono in grado di percepirla. Aerith aveva ragione, sono giorni come questo che ti fanno sentire vivo. Credo di aver imparato qualcosa anche oggi: è facile lasciarsi andare alla disperazione, il vero coraggio è nell'essere in grado di sorridere nonostante le avversità. Non so se domani sarà una giornata calma o se faremo progressi nella nostra ricerca della Keystone, quello che so è che non ci arrenderemo._

* * *

_**Commento finale dell'autore.**_

Questo capitolo è diverso da come me l'immaginavo. Non essendoci da seguire una linea predefinita come nei precedenti, ho potuto sfruttarlo per indagare sui rapporti fra i vari personaggi. Su Cait Sith non sapevo che scrivere, mi riscatterò fra un paio di capitoli. Riguardo a Yuffie, ho immaginato che il gruppo non abbia ancora avuto il tempo di visitare Wutai. La prossima serie di capitoli sarà rilevante in particolare per il rapporto fra Cloud ed Aerith. Ho deciso che _non_ inserirò elementi _romance_ fra di loro, ma penso che ci arriverò comunque vicino.


	6. Chapter 6: appuntamento

**FINAL FANTASY VII – CRONACHE DI CLOUD**

_**CAPITOLO 6**_

**APPUNTAMENTO**

_Dopo una lunga ricerca, abbiamo finalmente ottenuto la Keystone. Non avrei mai immaginato che fosse al Gold Saucer ed ancor meno mi aspettavo che ci sarebbe stata regalata in cambio di una carrellata di battaglie all'arena. Chiaramente, essendo il più forte del gruppo sono stato io a combattere. Fra trasformazioni ed handicap di battaglia, alla fine ho sconfitto tutti i nemici e mi è stata garantita la chiave per l'accesso al Tempio degli Antichi. Ora non ci rimane altro che andarcene da questo fastidioso luogo pieno di divertimenti._

Il gruppo si dirige verso la funivia per lasciare il Gold Saucer, ma una donna dello staff si pone dinnanzi all'ingresso.

"Mi dispiace, si è verificato un guasto alla funivia. Questa sarà riparata durante la notte, avrete perciò un pernottamento in omaggio. Sentitevi liberi di continuare a divertirvi!"

_Bloccati per una notte? Immagino che non sia poi così pessimo aspettare qualche ora. Quello che mi preoccupa è essere in possesso di un oggetto così importante, ma se nessuno di noi può uscire, la stessa ShinRa non può raggiungerci._

Cait Sith sembra euforico.

"Andiamo tutti all'hotel, così possiamo parlare!", senza nemmeno attendere la risposta dei compagni, la goffa creatura si allontana saltellando.

_Spero che almeno nell'hotel questa musica da parco giochi non sia presente._

L'atmosfera del Ghost Hotel è tetra, figure appese alla parete con il cappio alla gola, illusioni di fantasmi seduti sulle sedie davanti ad un tavolo ed un venditore-manichino dalla risata angosciante.

"Penso che l'obiettivo di Sephiroth sia la Terra Promessa", Cloud parla ai compagni con disinvoltura, ormai consapevole di aver acquisito notevoli informazioni durante il viaggio.

"cos'è questa Terra Promessa di cui parli?", Cid pare curioso.

"si tratta di un luogo pieno di energia Mako, almeno è quanto crede la ShinRa. In realtà, non ho la minima idea se esista davvero una Terra Promessa"

Aerith interviene nel discorso.

"è il compito dei **Cetra** tornare alla Terra Promessa, un luogo che garantisce l'eterna felicità"

A parte Cloud, gli altri non comprendono chi o cosa siano i Cetra. Aerith spiega a loro quello che è di sua conoscenza.

"gli Antichi chiamano se stessi Cetra, è il nome della loro razza. La Terra Promessa si può trovare quando la si percepisce. E' lì che comprendi di essere al suo interno", la ragazza è calma, chiude gli occhi.

"io posso sentirla, ma è ancora lontana"

"dunque, lo scopo di Sephiroth è quello di trovare la Terra Promessa nel suo viaggio, correggetemi se sbaglio", Tifa si sistema i capelli con disinvoltura mentre chiede delucidazioni ad Aerith.

"sì, inoltre ha un secondo obiettivo: ottenere il Materia nero"

_Strane figure tatuate, un Materia immaginario dall'immenso potere distruttivo... sembra che Sephiroth abbia qualcosa di terribile in mente. Se lui dovesse entrare in possesso del Materia nero, non oso immaginare cosa potrebbe succedere._

"Dobbiamo assolutamente fermarlo, per me è difficile comprendere quale sia la funzione del Materia nero, però... io credo che potrebbe trovarsi all'interno del Tempio degli Antichi"

Barret si lascia scappare uno sbadiglio.

"si è fatto tardi o è una mia sensazione?"

Tutti concordano che sia meglio riposare, Cloud conclude il discorso.

"domani all'alba lasceremo il Gold Saucer e cercheremo nei pressi di quel tempio il cui accesso era bloccato. Potrebbe essere proprio quella la destinazione"

L'ex Soldier sale sulle scale fino a raggiungere la sua stanza, coricandosi sul letto.

_C'è ancora qualcosa che non mi convince, è strano che il Gold Saucer subisca un danno del genere capace di tenerlo isolato per diverse ore. No, mi sto preoccupando troppo, devo riposarmi perché domani probabilmente otterrò le risposte che sto cercando al Tempio degli Antichi._

Appena Cloud chiude gli occhi, qualcuno bussa alla porta. Il ragazzo si alza di scatto e va ad aprirla. Lì c'è Aerith.

"Che ne dici di... un appuntamento?"

"un APPUNTAMENTO? Ma che stai dicendo?"

"era il patto per cui tu mi avresti fatto da guardia del corpo per Midgar e lo sei tuttora, sempre pronto a proteggermi dai pericoli"

"ah, se è per quello non c'è problema, me ne ero totalmente dimenticato. Sei libera da questo impegno. Buona n..."

Aerith afferra per la mano il ragazzo e lo trascina verso di sé.

"Uhm... non si rifiuta un appuntamento. O forse è la prima volta che vieni invitato ad uscire?"

"cosa stai dicendo? Perché dovrebbe esserlo! Va bene, andiamo. Scegli tu il luogo"

_E' strano essere trasportato per il Gold Saucer da Aerith. Qualche minuto prima era assorta nei pensieri mentre parlavamo dei Cetra e di Sephiroth, adesso invece è di nuovo allegra e pronta a divertirsi. Penso che rimarrà delusa, non ho intenzione di mettermi a giocare._

Entrati nella stazione, Cloud ed Aerith vengono fermati dall'addetta allo staff.

"Congratulazioni!"

"congratulazioni per cosa?", risponde il ragazzo con perplessità.

"siete la centesima coppia qui presente, perciò prenderete parte ad una recita nella piazza degli eventi"

"coppia? Recita? Ehi, non coinvolgetemi nei vostri affari"

"dai, Cloud, può essere divertente, è la prima volta che prendo parte ad una recita. Penso che sarà semplice, dobbiamo solo seguire il copione, no?"

_Improvvisamente, mi ritrovo vestito da eroe con il ruolo di salvare Aerith, che interpreta la principessa. La storia è che lei è stata rapita da un drago malvagio e che il Re ha incaricato me, un suo fedele servitore, di salvarla. Che noia, visto che sono qui penso che sia il caso di rendere la scena un po' più interessante._

"Valvados... malvagio dragone, puoi tenere la principessa"

"Cloud? Ehm, eroico Alfred... perché stai dicendo questo? Vieni a salvarmi"

"no, non c'è bisogno che tu sopravviva perché questo regno sia salvo"

"se la metti su questo piano, allora... farò tutto da sola"

Aerith si libera dal drago, scalciandolo verso l'esterno della scena e poi si avvicina a Cloud, colpendo anche lui con un ceffone. Gli applausi degli spettatori sono tutti per lei.

"Ouch, perché l'hai fatto?"

"non stavi seguendo il copione"

"non ho mai detto che l'avrei fatto"

"è stato divertente, non trovi?"

"sì, direi che possiamo ritornare all'hotel"

"no, no, no. In un appuntamento, è la ragazza che sceglie quando terminarlo!"

"allora dove andiamo, principessa?"

Aerith sembra imbarazzata, ma si accorge che Cloud si è riferito a lei in quel modo perché indossa ancora il vestito di scena. Poi continua a trascinare con sé il compagno.

"Dove stiamo andando?"

"voglio andare sulla ruota panoramica"

"intendi la gondola?"

"sì, proprio quella"

"va bene, andiamo lì"

_Non mi interessa vedere le attrazioni del Gold Saucer, ma se questo significa far felice Aerith per me va bene. Un attimo, da quando voglio che lei sia felice? Fatico a comprendere se davvero c'è una connessione fra di noi o almeno non l'ho mai chiesta io._

"Due biglietti!", Aerith si rivolge alla cassa con entusiasmo e si siede sulla panchina di legno. Cloud si posiziona dall'altro lato. La gondola comincia il suo viaggio in aria.

"Ehi, Cloud, guarda qui fuori!"

I fuochi d'artificio esplodono nel cielo, la gondola passa proprio sopra ad una gara fra Chocobo.

_Nel cielo stellato, mi accorgo come questo luogo sia pieno di vita. Sì, Aerith si sta veramente divertendo, non è una finta, è sinceramente contenta._

"Bellissimo, non trovi?"

"è un bello spettacolo", la risposta di Cloud è fredda, il suo interesse è esclusivamente rivolto alla ragazza che ha di fronte, l'ha sempre vista come una persona indifesa che merita protezione, ma questa sera è lui a sentirsi senza alcuna difesa.

"Vuoi sapere la verità? Quando ti ho conosciuto, mi aveva sorpreso quanto tu fossi simile al mio primo ragazzo. Anche lui era un Soldier, ma tu non solo avevi il suo stesso modo di agire, ma anche il suo gesticolare, perfino il modo di approciarti agli altri era identico. Vi ho sempre creduti simili, ma ora riconosco che siete due persone diverse"

"io non sono lui, chiunque egli fosse"

"lo so, ma vuoi sapere la verità?"

Aerith abbassa la testa, nel frattempo il rumore dei fuochi d'artificio si fa assordante.

"Io voglio conoscere il vero te, lo sto cercando da tanto tempo"

"ma cosa dici? Io sono qui davanti a te"

"sì, questo lo so. Però, io voglio conoscerti, voglio comprendere chi sei realmente"

_Aerith mi sta sorridendo. E' strano, io non capisco una sola parola del suo discorso. Cosa vuol dire che c'è un **vero me**? Io sono quello che sono, non posso cambiare. Però, è vero che fra di noi è sempre stato diverso rispetto alle altre persone. Fin dal momento che l'ho incontrata, avevo un legame con lei, ma non era mio. Non ho mai saputo spiegarmelo, ma lei pare averlo compreso._

Cloud stringe a sé le mani della ragazza, queste sono fredde, al punto da sorprenderlo.

"Se vuoi conoscermi, io sono qui, non vado da nessuna parte. Anzi, saremo compagni fino alla fine di questo viaggio", il ragazzo sorride ad Aerith, lei avverte finalmente la sua presenza e ritorna felice.

"Cloud, io..."

La gondola giunge al termine del suo viaggio, Cloud ed Aerith si alzano insieme.

"Sai, mi sono divertita con te stasera, ti è piaciuto uscire con me?"

"non è quello il punto, sono soddisfatto. La prossima volta, visiteremo altre giostre, potremo tornare qui quando lo vorremo"

_Come mai le sto dicendo questo? Non si tratta di un riflesso premeditato come mi capita spesso, queste parole arrivano dal mio cuore. Aerith, non so come tu ci sia riuscita, ma hai risvegliato qualcosa dentro di me. Non credo che si tratti di quel sentimento che le persone chiamano amore, piuttosto di un legame ancora nuovo che intendo scoprire con il passare del tempo._

"grazie, Cloud, alla fine sei stato davvero il mio eroe"

La ragazza abbraccia l'amico e gli dà un bacio sulla guancia, lui sembra sorpreso dal suo gesto.

_A-Aerith?_

"torniamo all'hotel, sono proprio felice di averti conosciuto"

_Ancora non comprendo bene le sue parole, ma so che se starò vicino a lei riuscirò a comprendere meglio anche me stesso. C'è qualcosa di speciale in lei, non è la sua discendenza di Antica, piuttosto un forte senso di umanità._

Ritornati alla stazione, Aerith e Cloud vedono Cait Sith spostarsi verso l'arena delle battaglie. La Keystone si trova nella sua mano destra.

"Cloud, hai visto anche tu..."

"sì, presto, seguiamolo. Non capisco cosa voglia fare con quella chiave"

_Questo appuntamento si è interrotto bruscamente, dopo aver trovato un'amica di cui potermi fidare, ora devo forse dubitare delle intenzioni di un mio compagno? Non voglio pensare a niente. Non voglio pensare a niente. Non voglio pensare..._

* * *

_**Commento finale dell'autore.**_

Conclusione con il quasi ovvio 'continua nel prossimo capitolo' che ho evitato di inserire. La dinamica dell'appuntamento fra Cloud ed Aerith ha avuto una funzione importante per l'eroe della storia, lo ha portato a potersi fidare di un'altra persona. L'assenza di una vera e propria parte romantica è stata un po' difficile da realizzare, di occasioni ce ne erano parecchie, ma sono rimasto fedele a quanto avevo pianificato. In ogni caso, continuando a leggere vedrete ancora interagire Cloud ed Aerith nei prossimi capitoli.


	7. Chapter 7: la verità nel tempio

**FINAL FANTASY VII – CRONACHE DI CLOUD**

_**CAPITOLO 7**_

**TRADIMENTO? VERITA' NEL TEMPIO DEGLI ANTICHI**

_Avrei dovuto immaginarlo: non ci si può fidare di un pupazzo di pezza!_

Dopo un furioso inseguimento presso il Gold Saucer, Cloud ed Aerith osservano Cait Sith mentre lancia verso l'alto la Keystone in direzione di Tseng, a bordo dell'elicottero dei Turks. Il guerriero cerca di fermarlo, ma arriva troppo tardi, ormai la consegna è stata fatta.

"Tu... perché l'hai fatto?", Cloud grida con rabbia nei confronti del pupazzo.

"non vi preoccupate, non cercherò di scappare. Io sono una spia della ShinRa, era il mio ruolo fin dall'inizio"

Aerith scuote la testa, non vuole accettare che un compagno di battaglie sia davvero un traditore.

"Noi ci siamo fidati di te. Come hai potuto farci questo?"

"ho seguito l'incarico che mi era stato affidato: consegnare la Keystone ai Turks. Su con il morale, perché non facciamo finta di niente?", Sith inizia a muoversi allegramente.

_Non lo accetto, deve pagare per averci tradito, non ha idea del danno che può causare quella chiave in possesso della ShinRa._

"Se ci hai ingannati, allora non credere che potrai uscire da questa situazione"

"dici davvero? Forza, distruggi questo pupazzo, è solo un giocattolo manipolato dal mio vero corpo che risiede nel palazzo della ShinRa. Non puoi farmi nulla"

Cloud sembra intenzionato ad ottenere la verità da Sith, ma Aerith prova a risolvere tutto con le parole.

"Se questo non è il tuo corpo, qual è la tua identità? Sith, chi sei realmente?"

"non risponderò a questa domanda, devo mantenere il segreto. Tutto quello che posso dirvi è che sono un impiegato della ShinRa Inc. Nonostante questo, non mi considero un vostro nemico, vi ho seguito per gran parte del vostro viaggio da quando siete scappati da Midgar e c'è qualcosa che mi viene da chiedere a Cloud"

_Cosa vuole sapere da me? Se pensa di evitare una domanda con un'altra domanda allora è spacciato._

"Per quale ragione un mercenario come te continua ad andare avanti come leader del gruppo anche senza essere pagato? Non hai motivo di rischiare la tua vita in questo modo. Questo mi fa riflettere sulla mia vita, il motivo per cui vi ho traditi è che quello era il lavoro che mi è stato assegnato. Ho svolto incarichi senza pormi alcun dubbio, non si tratta di lealtà, bensì di portare a casa lo stipendio a fine mese. Perciò, voglio seguirti ancora per un po', io devo trovare una risposta da te"

"non credere che io possa fidarmi di una spia!"

"immaginavo questa risposta. Vorrà dire che sarete costretti a tenermi con voi per un semplice motivo: abbiamo catturato Marlene"

Aerith sembra spaventata dalla sua affermazione.

"domani mattina andrete al Tempio degli Antichi come previsto ed io sarò con voi. Vi consiglio di non dire nulla agli altri di quanto è successo, specialmente a Barret che potrebbe perdere la testa e distruggere il mio corpo giocattolo per poi non sapere mai più nulla su sua figlia"

_Un ricattatore ed una spia, ecco quello che ti definisce Cait Sith o qualunque sia il tuo vero nome. Va bene, verrai con noi ed appena sarò in grado di scoprire la tua identità, allora pagherai sonoramente, ti pentirai di averci ostacolato._

Cloud torna nella sua stanza d'hotel affranto. Dopo essersi coricato sul letto, batte un pugno contro la parete, non riuscendo a distogliere il pensiero di essere stato tradito dall'elemento comico del gruppo, una figura magari sospettosa ma che nessuno avrebbe immaginato dalla parte della ShinRa.

_Però non capisco: Sith ha dato la Keystone a Tseng, per quale ragione ha bisogno di noi altri? Finiremmo per ostacolare il lavoro dei Turks... sinceramente non ne colgo il significato. Domani saprò la verità, voglio vedere se il Tempio degli Antichi è solo una leggenda o se una volta usata la Keystone sarà in grado di attivarsi._

All'alba, il gruppo si ritrova nella sala dell'hotel a discutere. Sith prende la parola.

"Allora, siete pronti?", il pupazzo inizia ad incamminarsi, ma Cloud richiama l'attenzione dei compagni.

"ci divideremo in gruppi, io andrò con Cait Sith, voi altri rimarrete nelle retrovie in quanto può essere un luogo pericoloso"

Aerith però ferma l'amico.

"Devo esserci anch'io, sono certa di poter sentire voci che a voi invece sfuggirebbero"

"va bene, andremo avanti io, te e Sith"

Tifa e Barret sembrano perplessi e vorrebbero entrare in azione, ma Cloud fa cenno a loro di avere fiducia in lui. Il viaggio verso il piccolo continente dove risiede il tempio non porta problemi, finalmente i gruppi si dividono e quello di Cloud avanza, seguendo le indicazioni di Sith.

"Dovremmo essere in leggero ritardo rispetto all'arrivo dei Turks, ma possiamo ancora raggiungerli"

"hai intenzione di consegnarci a loro?", Cloud replica con freddezza, sa che quella è l'unica ragione per cui la ShinRa lo vuole lì presente.

"no, sto agendo di mia iniziativa su questo, è tutto quello che posso dirvi per il momento"

Aerith appoggia una mano sulla barriera scolorita nel cortile e si accorge che questa è inattiva, poi si sposta su un ponte sospeso e si distende per ascoltare qualcosa che gli altri non colgono.

"Ora lo avverto, questo è davvero il Tempio degli Antichi. Le loro voci risuonano nella mia mente. La loro conoscenza fluttua nell'aria, mi stanno dicendo che è possibile diventare una sola entità con il Pianeta, ma questo richiede una grande forza di volontà e l'accettazione di ogni possibile sacrificio"

"Aerith, riesci a capire quello di cui stanno parlando?"

"essi sono felici per la mia presenza in questo luogo, mi stanno chiedendo di proseguire e proteggere il loro segreto. Mi dispiace, non conosco quello che vogliono dire, ma lo saprò all'interno"

La ragazza perde il controllo ed inizia a correre dinnanzi all'ingresso del tempio. Cloud e Cait Sith la raggiungono velocemente. Lì, una scena brutale si para davanti ai loro occhi. Tseng è disteso con la schiena appoggiata ad un altare, nel suo torace vi è una ferita da spada. Aerith pone le mani davanti ai suoi occhi, si rifiuta di vedere, ma il leader dei Turks sorride.

"Non sei cambiata, ora provi pietà anche per un tuo nemico?"

Cloud si avvicina a Tseng e si accerta delle sue condizioni.

_E' una ferita molto grave, rischia di morire se non interverrà qualcuno a salvarlo. Ma chi può essere stato? Quel taglio di spada è lo stesso di tutte le guardie nel palazzo ShinRa, c'è solo una persona che conosco che può averlo fatto._

"E' stato Sephiroth, il suo obiettivo non è la Terra Promessa, lui vuole..."

"Sephiroth è all'interno?"

_Improvvisamente, fremo d'eccitazione: io voglio incontrare Sephiroth e porre fine a questa rivalità che ci accumuna da tanto tempo. Sono guidato dal mio istinto, voglio eliminarlo ma allo stesso tempo so che lui conosce risposte a domande che mi pongo da ormai troppo tempo. No, cosa sto pensando? Quando lo troverò, per lui sarà la fine di ogni suo progetto._

Tseng prova un rimorso verso quanto è successo.

"Il presidente ShinRa si sbagliava, Rufus inoltre non ha fatto altro che dichiarare guerra ovunque pur di raggiungere la Terra Promessa, ma l'errore è stato quello di perdere te, Aerith"

"no, ti sbagli, vi sbagliate tutti. Quella che voi chiamate Terra Promessa è diversa dal concetto che avevano i Cetra. Inoltre, non vi avrei mai aiutati a prosciugare Gaia di tutta la sua energia Mako. Avete perso in partenza, la vostra era una battaglia contro lo stesso pianeta"

"codeste sono parole dure che mi tocca sentire prima di andarmene, ma è proprio quello che immaginavo che mi avresti detto. Cloud Strife, ti lascio la Keystone, sono riuscito a riprenderla dopo che Sephiroth è avanzato nel tempio. Consideralo come un favore che dovevo ad un amico ma che non sono riuscito a portare avanti... una vecchia storia che non riesco a lasciar perdere"

"Aerith, andiamo!"

La dolce fioraia è rivolta di spalle e sta chiaramente piangendo, triste per quanto è successo a Tseng, che striscia via dall'altare e poi chiude gli occhi, crollando a terra dopo aver perso una grande quantità di sangue dalla ferita.

_Aerith, perché stai piangendo per il tuo nemico? Siamo in guerra ed i Turks hanno fatto di tutto per rovinarti la vita: ti hanno seguita per anni, poi rapita, adesso hanno minacciato Marlene. Puoi proprio perdonare persone del genere?_

"Non posso fare a meno di essere triste. Tseng... lui è uno fra i pochi che sanno chi sono realmente. Magari ha compiuto qualche azione cattiva, però non è una persona malvagia. Io lo so..."

"i Turks non lo lasceranno morire, trovano sempre il modo di sopravvivere in situazioni impossibili, te lo garantisco. Ora dobbiamo proseguire"

Cait Sith asciuga le lacrime di Aerith con la sua pelliccia. Lei improvvisamente si lascia scappare una risata nervosa.

"Non credevo che sarei stata consolata da te"

"Tseng è un mio amico, se vuoi che sopravviva, devi riporre la tua fiducia nei Turks. Ma noi dobbiamo andare avanti, non ho mai desiderato che Sephiroth riuscisse ad entrare in questo luogo. Io voglio fermarlo, sia come impiegato della ShinRa che come abitante di Gaia"

La Keystone viene posizionata nell'altare da Cloud, la pietra sembra rispondere in modo positivo, aprendo le porte del cancello principale che conduce alla parte interna del tempio.

_Un labirinto caotico, dominato dagli spettri di Antichi che sono rimasti per offrirci la nostra conoscenza. Mentre proseguiamo in un luogo che attendeva il risveglio da secoli, Aerith sta ottenendo maggiore coscienza di se stessa. Eppure, questo mi preoccupa, forse sono egoista, non voglio vederla trasformarsi in una creatura onnisciente, mi basta che rimanga la solita ragazza spensierata che ha saputo farmi sorridere._

Aerith vede un lago in cui c'è uno strano riflesso appena lei si specchia su di esso.

"Cloud, Sith, venite qui... riesco a vedere cosa è successo questa mattina"

L'acqua riflette l'arrivo di Tseng ed Elena nel Tempio.

"Puoi andare", dice Tseng alla compagna, che esegue l'ordine mentre lui usa la Keystone per aprire il cancello. Tuttavia, lo spadaccino vestito di nero fa il suo arrivo all'improvviso, si tratta di Sephiroth. Camminando lentamente, egli impugna Masamune, pronto ad usarla. Poi, un gesto veloce ma crudele.

"Diventerò una sola entità con il Pianeta. Tutta la conoscenza degli spiriti scorrerà in me"

Tseng trova la forza di rialzarsi, rivolgendosi ancora a lui.

"Credi davvero che tu possa farlo?"

"sì, hai fatto un buon lavoro ad aprire la porta del tempio, qui dentro otterrò quello che desidero. Non preoccuparti per la tua morte imminente, presto diventerai parte di me come tutti gli spiriti, io ed il Pianeta ci fonderemo"

Sephiroth avanza verso una stanza piena di murali, dipinti situati sulle sue mura, che sembrano rivelare un segreto importante. Il riflesso del lago inizia a farsi instabile fino a sparire.

_A cosa ho appena assistito? Sephiroth è qui. Lo posso fermare, è la mia occasione._

"Aerith, hai idea di dove si trovi quella stanza che abbiamo appena visto?"

"dovrebbe essere vicina, proseguiamo"

Cloud aiuta la ragazza a rialzarsi e Sith segue entrambi.

_Nuovi labirinti, una sala centrale con un orologio che conduce in dodici direzioni, poi un guardiano. Mentre le nostre prove continuano, non abbiamo più cognizione del tempo trascorso, è come se il tempio continuasse a vivere la sua eternità grazie agli spirit degli Antichi qui presenti. Continuando a muoverci, arriviamo finalmente nella stanza che abbiamo visto sul piccolo lago ed una figura rivolta di spalle è all'interno. Sì, è proprio lui... Sephiroth!_

Lo spadaccino dal mantello nero sta studiando le informazioni sui dipinti e pare soddisfatto di quanto ha appreso. All'arrivo dei tre intrusi, si volta verso di loro.

"Benvenuti in questo luogo illuminato dalla conoscenza. Non è magnifico trovarsi circondati da segreti dell'antichità ancora nascosti all'umanità?"

"Sephiroth, non sono venuto qui per questo. Dimmi qual è il tuo scopo"

"io voglio diventare un'unica entità con il Pianeta"

Aerith fa un passo avanti e cerca di comunicare con l'uomo che il gruppo ha inseguito per tanto tempo.

"Come pensi di unirti a Gaia?"

"mi basta danneggiare il Pianeta. Quando questo è in difficoltà, attira a sé energia dagli spiriti che lo formano per curare le proprie ferite. E' una forma di vita che cerca di sopravvivere continuamente. A volte le ferite sono superficiali e richiedono un piccolo sforzo. Ma cosa accadrebbe se invece dovesse subire una ferita tanto grave da mettere a rischio ogni forma di vita e la sua stessa esistenza?"

_Non so come rispondere. Continuo a combattere per il futuro, ma in realtà non mi sono mai chiesto come funzioni davvero il pianeta su cui metto piede in ogni frazione della mia vita._

"Pensate alla quantità di energia che verrebbe accumulata per curare una ferita così profonda. Tutta quell'energia trascinata verso un'unica direzione, il cuore del Pianeta... ed io al suo interno. La potenza di miliardi di creature che trascendono in un unico essere, fino a creare una nuova forma di vita, un'esistenza nuova e superiore a tutte le altre. Fondendomi con il Pianeta, non sarei più l'entità che voi avete davanti ai vostri occhi, _**io rinascerei come un dio**_ capace di regnare su ogni anima"

Sephiroth inizia a ridere, felice del destino che ha scelto per se stesso.

_Non ti permetterò di diventare una divinità, non ferirai mai il Pianeta. Noi ti fermeremo ora, questa tua folle utopia avrà termine fra poco._

"Qual è il potere capace di ferire gravemente Gaia?", Aerith ha un tono carico di disperazione, sapendo che Sephiroth ha già trovato la risposta alla domanda da lei posta.

"osservate il murale dietro a me. Questa è **Meteor**, la più potente magia distruttiva mai creata. L'unico strumento capace di annientare un pianeta.

_Meteor..._

_Meteor?_

_**Svegliati!**_

_Chi mi ha parlato?_

Sephiroth sparisce ma Cloud continua a vedere una figura bianca che si sta sfaldando. Improvvisamente, il ragazzo vede una copia di se stesso uscire dal proprio corpo e rientrare continuamente.

_Chi sei? Cosa vuoi da me? Non sei reale, questo lo so._

_**Io sono te. Sai già cosa fare.**_

_Il Materia nero, che buffo. Devo evocare Meteor, ah, ah, ah._

Cloud inizia a ridere e Cait Sith cerca di riportarlo alla ragione, Aerith è preoccupata, ma rimane in silenzio.

"Cloud, va tutto bene?", Sith si avvicina al leader del gruppo, che pare essere tornato in sé.

"mi sono ricordato dove dobbiamo andare"

_Cos'hanno da guardare con stupore? E' tutto normale, io so perché sono venuto qui. Devo fermare Sephiroth._

_**Aiutare?**_

_Devo recuperare il Materia nero e nasconderlo da lui._

_**Donarlo?**_

Aerith si avvicina all'amico e lo abbraccia.

"Cosa stai facendo?"

"mi voglio accertare che tu stia bene. Mi hai fatto preoccupare"

_In questo istante, un caldo abbraccio non significa nulla per me._

"Dov'è Sephiroth?"

"lui se ne è andato mentre tu osservavi il murale, non siamo riusciti a fermarlo. Cos'hai scoperto?"

L'ex Soldier osserva il dipinto di un meteorite che sta precipitando.

"Questo è Meteor e lo si può evocare con il Materia nero"

"allora è vero quello che ha detto Sephiroth? Esiste davvero o è solo una leggenda?", Cait Sith inizia a dondolare, perplesso dalla lugubre immagine di un meteorite gigante. Aerith gli risponde con calma.

"si tratta di una magia, il suo scopo è di collidere con un pianeta fino a distruggerlo. Inizialmente era debole, poteva soltanto distruggere i pianeti più piccoli, ma ad ogni uso è diventato sempre più potente. Se il sospetto di Sephiroth è valido, allora Gaia potrebbe essere distrutta, a tal punto da essere costretta ad iniziare il processo di rigenerazione"

_Io so che è vero, Sephiroth sta seguendo un piano preciso, non può sbagliarsi. Ovunque lui sia, è pur sempre all'interno del tempio, questa è una lotta sul tempo a chi sarà il primo a recuperare il Materia nero. Anzi, lui se ne è andato, vuole forse lasciare a noi questo incredibile potere?_

I pensieri di Cloud vengono interrotti dall'apparizione del guardiano protettore della stanza: si tratta di un gigantesco drago di colore rosso.

_Non permetterò a nessuno di fermarmi, recupererò il Materia nero e troverò il modo di sigillarlo definitivamente._

_**Consegnarlo?**_

Il drago viene sconfitto dai tre ospiti del tempio e dietro a lui si apre uno scrigno. Al suo interno compare la proiezione in miniatura del Tempio degli Antichi.

"E' incredibile, è grande come il palmo della mia mano", Aerith prova a toccare la proiezione, ma non succede niente. Cloud legge l'insegna sullo scrigno.

"Materia... nero!"

_Questo è il Materia nero, una proiezione del tempio, per di più totalmente astratta? Ci deve essere una possibilità per cristallizzarlo._

Aerith si mette in contatto con gli spiriti presenti per scoprire la verità.

"Ora capisco, il tempio è il Materia nero, questo è il segreto più importante che i Cetra hanno custodito per lunghi secoli. Noi siamo stati chiamati qui per difenderlo, io sono la loro discendente, l'unica persona che può fermare Sephiroth dall'ottenerlo"

"nemmeno lui può trascinare un tempio così grande!"

"no, c'è un modo per ridurlo. Ogni volta che abbiamo superato una zona, il tempio è diventato più piccolo e noi stessi non ce ne siamo accorti perché le nostre dimensioni sono cambiate per mantenere la prospettiva originale"

"stai dicendo che siamo minuscoli?"

"sì, abbiamo eliminato ogni difesa qui presente, tuttavia dall'esterno nessuno si accorgerà della differenza. Solo uno di noi può ottenere il Materia nero, ovvero la fonte di Meteor"

Cloud tiene nuovamente la proiezione del tempio fra le mani.

"Ci deve essere un modo per portarlo via di qui. Sephiroth ha molti seguaci, le figure incappucciate senza volto, quelle che portano differenti tatuaggi. Per lui non è un problema sacrificarne una per ottenere Meteor"

Cait Sith si avvicina ai compagni.

"Ho sentito la vostra conversazione. Se è inevitabile che chi trascina con sé il Materia nero venga distrutto, allora sono l'unico che può farlo"

"no, tu lavori per la ShinRa, non posso fidarmi di te"

"per favore, credete in me. So di avervi traditi più di una volta, ma qui si parla di proteggere il pianeta. Guardatemi: non sono nemmeno reale, questo è un corpo giocattolo, anche se verrà distrutto, io posso continuare a vivere, inoltre potrete ottenere il Materia nero, non c'è modo che io possa ingannarvi nuovamente perché il cristallo si materializzerebbe davanti a voi due"

Aerith sembra triste e vorrebbe opporsi, ma Cloud si introduce nel discorso.

"Va bene, Sith, sei l'unico che può farlo. Io ed Aerith non possiamo permetterci di perdere la vita"

"credimi, nemmeno io ho intenzione di morire, fortunatamente non succederà nulla al mio corpo reale"

_Ho disprezzato Cait Sith per averci ingannato per tanto tempo. L'ho ritenuto una minaccia e non avrei avuto alcun problema a liberarmi di lui, ma ora realizzo che nel momento di crisi è un nostro compagno. Posso fidarmi, il mio disagio nei suoi confronti è totalmente svanito._

I tre ospiti cercano di allontanarsi dal tempio per raggiungere l'uscita, in questo modo possono ottenere la versione minaturizzata della struttura, il Materia nero. Un ultimo guardiano cerca di fermarli, ma loro riescono a fuggire.

"Questa è l'uscita, potete proseguire, io andrò nella stanza dei murali e farò in modo che il Materia nero si materializzi per voi", Cait Sith saluta i compagni e si prepara a tornare indietro"

"Cloud, per favore, dì qualcosa, qualsiasi pensiero ti venga in mente"

_La supplica di Aerith arriva alla mia mente. Il sacrificio di quel pupazzo animato è necessario, nessuna persona perderà la vita, ma è pur sempre la fine di una creatura che ci ha accompagnato per diversi mesi._

"Sith, grazie di esserti rivelato un alleato. Mi dispiace non averti creduto fin da subito"

"permettetemi di leggere la vostra fortuna ancora un'ultima volta"

Il pupazzo afferra le mani di Cloud ed Aerith e cerca di analizzarle.

"Voi due siete perfettamente compatibili, è quella che si definisce la coppia ideale. Non c'è similitudine fra di voi, ma essendo l'uno l'opposto dell'altra riuscite a legarvi bene. Prevedo un futuro felice per voi. E con questo posso dirvi addio. Completate la vostra missione, salvate il pianeta da Sephiroth!"

Cait Sith si allontana mentre Cloud ed Aerith escono dal tempio. Il pupazzo riesce a raggiungere l'immagine in miniatura del tempio e quando la tocca il vero tempio scompare, riducendosi ad una piccola dimensione fino ad ottenere una forma sferica come gli altri Materia, fino a rotolare nel precipizio formato dall'assenza della grossa struttura. Il corpo giocattolo di Sith si dissolve in quel momento.

_Eccolo... il Materia nero, Meteor. Finalmente posso recuperarlo._

Cloud scende ed Aerith lo segue. Il soldato tiene stretto a sé il frammento di cristallo di colore nero.

"Aerith, come possiamo usarlo?"

"serve una grossa quantità di energia spirituale, c'è un unico posto in cui può attivarsi e si tratta della Terra Promessa"

"però Sephiroth non potrebbe mai usarlo, lui non è un Antico"

L'ombra dello spadaccino compare in cima al cratere e scende lentamente verso il fondo.

"Ti sbagli, ho scoperto dove si trova la Terra Promessa. Il mio potere è superiore a quello dei Cetra poiché sono diventato un viaggiatore all'interno del flusso della vita. E' così che intendo creare un nuovo futuro"

"non te lo permetteremo, non avrai mai il Materia nero da noi", Aerith trova il coraggio di minacciare un essere infinitamente più forte di lei, che perfino Cloud teme in quanto ad abilità di combattimento.

_Devo andarmene, ora non posso ingaggiare una battaglia. Se riuscirò a trovare un'alta fonte di energia spirituale, allora il Materia nero può essere annullato e Sephiroth perderebbe la sua stessa ragione per combattere, potrei indebolirlo. Sì, è mio dovere sconfiggerlo, finire quanto è successo a Nibelheim quando eravamo l'uno contro l'altro._

_**Svegliati!**_

Cloud vede per la seconda volta un'ombra uscire da lui, questa tiene con sé il Materia nero e cammina verso Sephiroth.

_No, fermati, dove stai andando? Se siamo la stessa persona, allora sai che non puoi andare da lui. Non gettare al vento tutto quello che hai fatto. Le conseguenze sarebbero catastrofiche._

_**Il rumore è troppo forte. Non riesco a controllarmi, io devo dare Meteor a Sephiroth, è il mio scopo.**_

_Ma che stai dicendo? Tu sei me... abbiamo lo stesso nemico. Fermati, fermati. FERMATI!_

Lo spadaccino dal mantello nero riceve il Materia nero da Cloud, mentre Aerith non è in grado di intervenire, paralizzata dall'energia negativa emanata dal cristallo.

_**Questo potere ora è tuo, Sephiroth.**_

_NOOOOOOOO. Non può finire così, non voglio essere responsabile di..._

"Ben fatto, proprio come mi aspettavo da te"

Sephiroth impugna il Materia nero e si allontana in pochi istanti, sparendo dalla vista di Aerith. Cloud intanto sembra realizzare quanto ha appena fatto e si lascia cogliere dal panico.

"Che cosa ho fatto! Aerith, io... io ho aiutato il nostro nemico, perché?"

Tifa, Barret, Cid, Yuffie e Vincent giungono appena in tempo per assistere alla crisi del loro compagno, che batte i pugni per terra ed inizia a tremare.

_Freddo._

_Io avverto solo un grande freddo._

_E' come se non avessi più uno scopo._

_**Mi serve un nuovo compito.**_

_Come posso rimediare ai miei errori? Sono stato debole, mi sono lasciato trasportare dall'istinto, ancora non ne capisco la ragione._

_Ora posso solo chiudere gli occhi e giacere qui, non merito la salvezza._

Cloud si accascia nel dirupo e crolla. Tifa corre di sotto e cerca di tirarlo fuori, preoccupata.

"Aerith, dimmi cosa è successo"

"Cait Sith si è sacrificato per ottenere il Materia nero mentre Cloud... lui ha perso la ragione e l'ha consegnato a Sephiroth"

"questo vuol dire che ora lui è in possesso di una magia pericolosa?"

"sì, però non potrà usarla a breve. Deve prima trovare la Terra Promessa, ma ho la sensazione che lui sappia come raggiungerla. Io devo fermarlo, ormai sono l'unica che può farlo"

Un nuovo Cait Sith si presenta sul cratere, unendosi ai compagni nell'indifferenza generale. Intanto, Cloud viene portato via, le sue condizioni sono deliranti, lui non riesce nemmeno a riaprire gli occhi. Cid si fa avanti e chiama i compagni.

"Presto, spostiamoci a Gongaga, lì potremo prenderci cura di lui"

Cloud riesce ad aprire gli occhi per l'ultima volta e riesce solo a vedere Aerith che è rivolta di spalle.

_Dove stai andando? Io devo parlarti, perché ho il presagio che qualcosa di terribile stia per succedere?_

* * *

_**Commento finale dell'autore**_

Finora, questo è stato il capitolo più lungo che ho scritto nella storia. Era necessario tenerlo unito senza poterlo spezzettare per mantenere l'integrità della narrazione. La serie di eventi ha innescato delle conseguenze che si concretizzeranno nei prossimi capitoli. Praticamente, è qui che inizia ad emergere davvero la storia di Cloud, spero che voi abbiate la volontà di seguirmi anche in seguito, specialmente ora che la trama si sta facendo avvincente... non per merito mio.


	8. Chapter 8: la città dimenticata

**FINAL FANTASY VII – CRONACHE DI CLOUD**

_**CAPITOLO 8**_

**SEPARAZIONE – LA CITTA' DIMENTICATA**

_Non so se sto sognando o se questa è la realtà, ma credo di far parte di una assurda visione che ti riguarda. Davanti a me ci sono cinque porte: la prima conduce nel vuoto; la seconda nella chiesa dove ti ho conosciuta, disteso in un campo di fiori; la terza a casa tua, l'unico luogo che ti fa sentire protetta da questo mondo pericoloso; la quarta conduce al Tempio degli Antichi, dove hai trovato le risposte sulla tua esistenza; la quinta volge alla Terra Promessa, dove ci siamo solo noi due, felici per l'eternità._

_Alberi in una infinita distesa, io corro ma non cambia nulla attorno a me. L'eco delle mie grida ritorna dietro di me, davanti a me, al mio fianco sinistro ed a quello destro poiché rimane all'interno della mia mente. Vago e rimango fermo allo stesso tempo, fluttuo verso l'alto e sprofondo in una distesa senza vie di fuga._

_Una foresta immensa in cui inizio a sentirmi solo dal momento in cui vi ho messo piede. Si tratta di una solitudine così triste che l'unico pensiero che mi fa star meglio è il tuo sorriso. Non capisco perché sto pensando a te fra tutte le persone, eppure non posso fare a meno di vederti come l'unica persona in grado di salvarmi._

_Perché ti sei sentita in dovere di aiutare me? Io non lo merito, hai scelto uno fra i pochi che non sapranno mai apprezzarti, che non ti renderanno felice, che un giorno ti porteranno a piangere perché la mia è una vita fatta di pericoli. Non cerco nemmeno di sfuggire alla morte, semplicemente essa mi ha sfiorato centinaia di volte ma non mi ha mai colpito in pieno. Eppure, quel giorno arriverà perché ho scelto un percorso senza ritorno cercando di scappare da me stesso._

_Fra un albero e l'altro, io vedo solo te, sei il raggio di luce che cerco di seguire per essere condotto lontano da questa oscurità nel mio cuore. Posso afferrare un ramo e toccarlo per sentire che io sono vivo. Ma finché sono da solo, allora tutto questo non ha senso. Ero caduto da un precipizio e quando ho riaperto gli occhi c'eri tu a dare una ragione alla mia sopravvivenza. Ti ho protetta, ma mai a sufficienza. Quando è arrivata la mia occasione di salvarti, ho scelto di aiutare il mio nemico, il tuo nemico, il nemico dell'umanità intera._

_Perché io sono Cloud Strife e questo è quel poco che conosco di me. Il resto è fatto di dubbi, incertezze, paure che non voglio confessare alle altre persone. Ma a te vorrei dire tutto, so che potresti accettare la persona che sono. Hai detto di volermi conoscere, perciò raggiungimi in questa foresta, allora potrò davvero incontrarti._

Cloud rimane appoggiato ad un albero all'interno di una vasta foresta, non conosce quale direzione seguire.

"Cosa ho fatto? Io non riesco a ricordarlo. La mia memoria non vuole tornare, se questo è un sogno, io non voglio svegliarmi, non voglio sapere niente"

Aerith appare in lontananza e sorride al ragazzo.

_E' come l'ho sempre immaginata, delicata e gentile. Averla qui mi riempie di gioia. Sogno o realtà non ha importanza a patto che lei rimanga con me._

"Cloud, riesci a sentire la mia voce?"

_Perché mi fa questa domanda? Non solo la sento, ma riesco anche a vederla. Però non ho la forza per allungare la mano e riuscire ad accarezzarle il volto. E' quello che vorrei fare, perché non ci riesco?_

"Sì, riesco a sentirti. Aerith, perdonami per quello che è successo, io... io..."

"non preoccuparti, non pensarci nemmeno"

_Ricordo tutto: ho consegnato il Materia nero a Sephiroth, gli ho donato la magia più potente fra tutte, quella dal più elevato potere distruttivo. Sono complice dello sterminio del mondo intero, sarò responsabile della fine di ogni esistenza._

"Io non sono riuscito a fermarmi"

"lo so. Ero con te. Se vuoi rimediare, riposati, non voglio che tu soffra nuovamente un altro disturbo della personalità. So che quello che ha aiutato Sephiroth non eri tu, il Cloud che conosco non avrebbe mai fatto qualcosa del genere"

_Mi guardo attorno, una foresta infinita, senza inizio e senza fine. Una volta all'interno, vi è solo la perdizione, il disorientamento dei sensi. L'oscurità del cuore si disperde nel bianco che pone fine a tutto. Se non ci fosse Aerith, io svanirei fino a disintegrarmi._

"Dove ci troviamo?"

"questa è la Foresta dormiente e conduce alla Città degli Antichi"

"città... degli Antichi?"

"sì, nessuno vi mette più piede da secoli. Per gli umani si tratta solo di una leggenda, ma ormai immagino che tu possa crederci dopo tutto quello che hai vissuto personalmente"

"io ci credo se lo dici tu"

"è una questione di tempo prima che Sephiroth riesca ad usare Meteor. Non potrà farlo a breve, ma quando metterà piede nella Terra Promessa, allora accumulerà il giusto potere per scagliare la più potente magia. E' per questo che io devo proteggere Gaia. Sono una sopravvissuta della razza dei Cetra, quindi posso farcela. Il segreto per fermare Sephiroth è qui davanti, o almeno è quello che spero, no, io lo percepisco"

_Il suo sguardo è triste, comprendo che lei ha accettato la più pesante fra tutte le responsabilità: proteggere il mondo intero. Non è giusto, dovresti lasciare che gli altri ti proteggano, perché sei tu a farti carico di questo peso per via delle tue origini? No, essere una discendente dei Cetra non vuol dire che tu debba fare tutto da sola. Io sono qui, io voglio aiutarti, io devo essere con te._

"Cloud, da quando sono entrata nel Tempio degli Antichi, io sono cambiata. Non posso più stare con voi, da sola credo di riuscire a completare un compito pericoloso e non voglio coinvolgervi. Cercare di seguirmi sarebbe uno spreco di tempo, non potete superare la foresta se non avete un potere equivalente a quello di un Antico. Mi dispiace, ora devo andare, c'è una preghiera che voglio rivolgere al pianeta per creare una magia capace di contrastare Meteor. C'è un posto in cui posso farlo, riesco a vederlo nella mia mente"

_No, dove stai andando? Se mi lascerai da solo, perderò i miei sentimenti, finirò per riflettere su di me, su paure che voglio dimenticare._

"Ora devo andare. Tornerò quando sarà tutto finito, arrivederci, Cloud"

Un ultimo saluto con la mano dalla distanza, è così che Aerith si separa dal compagno.

_Lei se ne sta andando, non è giusto, non lo voglio accettare. Il mio corpo non riesce a muoversi, è come essere prigioniero di un'illusione. Eppure è reale, questa separazione è vera. Riesco a vedere Aerith che si allontana sempre di più fra gli alberi, ora sta sparendo. La rivedrò ancora?_

Il soldato inizia a provare terrore, di nuovo solo nella foresta. Davanti a lui compare la figura di Sephiroth, non è nemmeno completa, semplicemente un'ombra dal mantello nero che fluttua dinnanzi a lui.

"Così lei ha scelto di interferire? Certo che si tratta di una ragazza difficile, non trovi?"

"cosa stai dicendo? Lei ha scelto di annientarti perché è quello che farebbe chiunque"

"Cloud, dobbiamo fermare quella ragazza il prima possibile. So che potrò contare su di te"

Sephiroth volta le spalle all'ex Soldier e sparisce anche lui verso la Città degli Antichi.

_Come può Sephiroth credere che io farò quello che mi ha detto?_

_**E' già successo una volta.**_

_Io non sono uno schiavo al suo servizio._

_**Grazie a noi, lui ha ottenuto il Materia nero.**_

_Devo recarmi anch'io lì. Innanzitutto devo svegliarmi._

Cloud riapre gli occhi e vede Tifa appoggiata vicino al suo letto. La ragazza si accorge di lui e sobbalza, lasciandosi scappare un urlo di gioia.

"Credevo che non ti saresti più svegliato"

"non essere negativa. Dove ci troviamo?"

"Siamo a Gongaga, ti abbiamo portato lì dopo che Sephiroth ha ottenuto il Materia nero al Tempio degli Antichi. Gli altri stanno cercando informazioni su di lui ma non hanno ancora scoperto niente. Inoltre..."

"dov'è Aerith?"

_So che questa domanda può urtare Tifa, non le ho nemmeno chiesto cosa prova. Però, io devo sapere cosa ne è di Aerith. Sto sperando che quel sogno fosse solo un'illusione senza significato, che lei fra poco compaia all'interno della stanza ad accogliermi. Eppure, in realtà ho già accettato che non è questo l'epilogo che desideravo._

"Mi dispiace, lei si è allontanata, ha detto che avrebbe risolto tutto da sola. Non sono riuscita a fermarla, ha usato i suoi poteri per tenersi a distanza"

"non è colpa tua. Inoltre, io so dov'è diretta Aerith, il problema è che anche Sephiroth si sta recando nello stesso luogo"

_Racconto a tutti il mio strano sogno, all'inizio c'è scetticismo, chi può credere davvero ad un evento accaduto mentre si dorme? Però, quanto dico a loro è davvero l'unica via da seguire. Cait Sith, che io credevo morto, invece è tornato con un nuovo corpo giocattolo e ci ha dato informazioni su Aerith, dicendoci che si è spostata verso il continente nord. Ora capisco dov'è diretta, si tratta della Foresta dormiente, appena sopra al Bone Village._

_Dopo il lungo viaggio, ci viene detto dagli abitanti del villaggio che la foresta è incantata, non esiste una via d'uscita a parte il ritorno da dove si è arrivati se si ha molta fortuna. Ma è in quella situazione che dico ai miei compagni di non desistere._

_Se l'infinito mi separa da Aerith, io sono pronto ad annullarlo per tornare da lei, è questa la nuova promessa che ho fatto a me stesso. Non so quanti dei miei compagni abbiano davvero accettato le mie intenzioni, ma nessuno si è fatto da parte, vogliono ancora credere in me, scettici o meno. Riesco a ripagare la loro fiducia grazie al sito di scavi del Bone Village: trovando un amuleto capace di spezzare l'incantesimo della foresta. Nessuno l'aveva trovato prima d'ora, sembra proprio che io sia stato capace di compiere l'irrealizzabile._

_Proseguo con l'intenzione di ritrovare la mia amica, l'unica persona che è stata in grado di arrivare al mio cuore. Tifa rimane in silenzio, triste per la mia decisione di dedicare la mia vita non solo a fermare Sephiroth, ma anche a proteggere Aerith._

Il gruppo giunge davanti ad una città dimenticata, che mantiene la sua bellezza secolare nonostante non vi siano persone all'interno.

_Qualche secolo prima, in questo luogo pieno di rocce, laghi e cristalli vivevano i Cetra, o gli Antichi come siamo abituati a chiamarli. Hanno evitato che questo luogo venisse trovato e derubato delle sue risorse naturali dalla ShinRa e noi altri cercheremo di essere discreti, di non lasciare tracce dietro di noi._

"Posso sentire il pianto del pianeta", dice senza pensarci troppo Nanaki, che pare sensibile all'atmosfera che si respira nella città abbandonata.

_Più rimaniamo all'interno della città, più le voci degli Antichi si fondono alla nostra conoscenza. Gran parte delle informazioni però sono in una lingua per noi incomprensibile, che solo Aerith e Sephiroth riescono ad interpretare. Forse, inizio a percepire anch'io una connessione spirituale con questa città, avverto la presenza di entrambi gli ospiti. Ma il giorno scorre velocemente e la stanchezza permane. Guido i miei compagni verso un edificio dove possiamo riposarci. E nel pieno della notte..._

_**E' ora di andare.**_

_In lontananza, avverto la voce di Aerith, sì, lei è qui e sta pregando. Non importa se è calata la notte, lei sta mettendo il massimo impegno per ottenere quello per cui è arrivata. Mi ha detto che vuole contrastare Meteor, immagino che lei desideri ottenere una magia così potente da curare il pianeta prima che possa subire un grave danno._

"**Sancta**, magia che purifica, io ti chiamo a me"

_Riesco ad immaginare Aerith chinata a pregare nelle profondità della città. Lei è su un lago che abbiamo esplorato dall'alto, senza però scendere a controllare se ci fosse qualcuno. Decido di andare da solo, ma i miei compagni sono ad attendermi._

"Dove credi di andare senza di noi?"

"siamo compagni!"

"andiamo insieme a trovarla"

_Tutti sono con me, questo è il miracolo che vogliamo compiere insieme. Ho risvegliato una foresta per tornare da lei, sono stato in un luogo proibito agli uomini. Tutto questo per una persona pronta a far tutto da sola. Ma ormai l'ho imparato: siamo compagni, dobbiamo aiutarci a vicenda._

_Aerith, stiamo per tornare da te. Completeremo la potente magia insieme se ci dirai come possiamo esserti d'aiuto._

Tutti scendono le lunghe scale a chiocciola che non sembrano finire più, arrivando nelle profondità del lago. Alcuni iniziano a muoversi lentamente, al mio fianco rimangono solamente Tifa e Yuffie, che nella notte non hanno perso la loro energia.

"Devo chiedervelo, perché mi avete seguito fino a qui? Non rispondetemi che io sono un vostro compagno!"

"dovresti già saperlo. Aerith conosce il modo di fermare Sephiroth e noi possiamo riporre in lei le nostre speranze", Tifa stringe il braccio destro di Cloud.

"se c'è una nuova magia, devo assolutamente vederla, non voglio lasciarmela scappare", risponde Yuffie, che tiene il braccio sinistro del soldato sorridendo.

_Ce la faremo, aspettaci. Stiamo arrivando da te!_

_Qualche passo in avanti e finalmente scendiamo di sotto. Aerith è inginocchiata a pregare così come avevo previsto. Ma è talmente concentrata che non si accorge della nostra presenza. Fra me e lei ci sono ancora dei cristalli a separarci._

"Vado avanti io, voi restate qui e controllate se Sephiroth è nei paraggi"

_Mi lascio dietro le due ragazze, concentrato sul mio obiettivo, sempre più vicino. Un cristallo dopo l'altro, io salto in avanti, non mi importa se c'è il rischio di cadere di sotto, io devo arrivare da lei. Ormai ho compreso per cosa sto lottando così ardentemente, io desidero la felicità. E mi basta allungare in avanti una mano per coglierla di fronte a me._

_Un ultimo salto verso la felicità..._

* * *

_**Commento finale dell'autore**_

Considerato che per me questo era un esperimento nel cimentarmi in un capitolo romantico, ho pensato che i pensieri in prima persona fossero ideali per esprimere al meglio questo genere. Si tratta della forma più leggera del romance. Il finale pieno di speranze fa da ponte al capitolo seguente che probabilmente si trasformerà in un vero incubo ad occhi aperti per il povero Cloud, ma non voglio anticipare altro. Continuate a seguire _Cronache di Cloud_ se finora vi è piaciuto.


	9. Chapter 9: burattino, poi lacrime

**FINAL FANTASY VII – CRONACHE DI CLOUD**

_**CAPITOLO 9**_

**BURATTINO... POI LACRIME**

* * *

Nelle profondità della Città degli Antichi, al centro di un immenso lago, Cloud compie l'ultimo salto da un cristallo verso l'altare dove Aerith sta pregando. E' arrivato lì per salvarla, per dirle che non c'è bisogno che lei faccia tutto da sola, che ha dei compagni su cui contare.

_Eccomi, sarò presto da te._

Poi, un ronzio nella sua mente.

_Avverto un fastidioso rumore, è una interferenza dall'esterno... o dall'interno. Chi sono? Cosa ci faccio qui? No, lo ricordo bene, sono venuto qui per aiutare Aerith._

_**Sì, dobbiamo aiutarla. Estrai la spada... ORA!**_

Cloud scuote la testa ed inizia a camminare lentamente, poi pone una mano sulla Buster Sword e la solleva. Tifa e Yuffie lo osservano dalla distanza e sembrano preoccupate.

"Cosa sta facendo?"

"non lo so, ho un brutto presentimento, dobbiamo raggiungerlo immediatamente"

_Non capisco, ho impugnato la mia spada ma per quale ragione? Chi è questa ragazza che ho di fronte? E' il mio nemico?_

_**Lei è l'ultimo ostacolo che ci è rimasto. Dobbiamo eliminarla ora che non si è accorta di noi.**_

_No, io non voglio ucciderla. Sento che lei è importante per me, ha un posto nel mio cuore._

_**Noi non abbiamo un cuore. Eliminala.**_

_Sì, io devo..._

_**Mi basta colpirla con un solo attacco.**_

L'ex Soldier ha lo sguardo di ghiaccio e solleva la spada dietro di sé, pronto a colpire con un attacco fatale la ragazza dei fiori. Si è ormai dimenticato la sua identità, ai suoi occhi lei è il nemico, la persona da colpire senza pietà. Non c'è più tempo per riflettere, lui ha deciso di agire.

"Fermati Cloud!", urla Tifa con disperazione mentre cerca di raggiungerlo.

"lei è Aerith, come puoi averla dimenticata?", anche Yuffie ha un tono nervoso, incredula di come Cloud abbia perso la ragione.

_Cosa stanno dicendo?_

_**Essi mentono, non ascoltarli, se ti infastidiscono colpisci anche loro.**_

_No... io devo sentire quello che hanno da dire._

Tifa arriva dietro a Cloud e pone una mano sull'elsa della sua spada.

"Cerca di ricordare perché ci hai condotti qui. Noi dobbiamo aiutare Aerith, l'abbiamo trovata grazie al tuo aiuto, eri disperato senza di lei"

_Sì, Tifa dice la verità. Ora lo so, è mancato poco prima che potessi eliminare la persona più importante nella mia vita._

Cloud sorride alle compagne.

"Vi ringrazio, mi avete impedito di commettere un gesto folle. Ora andrò a chiamare Aerith, sono certo che riuscirò a risvegliarla dallo stato di meditazione"

Aerith alza lo sguardo, sembra essersi accorta della presenza di Cloud. Lui la osserva con freddezza, non trovando il coraggio di cambiare espressione dopo averle puntato la spada sopra la testa qualche secondo prima.

_Non trovo le parole per scusarmi, ma rimedierò con il tempo. Ora che ci siamo ritrovati, sono certo che andrà tutto bene. Sì, ogni volta che perderò il controllo di me, avrò dei compagni fedeli che mi riporteranno alla ragione._

"Cloud..."

La voce di Aerith consiste in un sussurro, un ringraziamento che ha il sapore di un addio. Cloud non riesce inizialmente a comprenderne la ragione, ma si accorge di un figura dal mantello nero che piomba giù dall'alto.

_Osservo la scena senza reagire, lo spadaccino senza sentimenti precipita di sotto, impugnando **Masamune**, la spada leggendaria con cui ha ottenuto la gloria a Midgar. Lui è la mia nemesi e con questo gesto vuole privarmi di una persona a me cara. So che non lo sta facendo per me, Aerith rappresenta un ostacolo. Io devo oppormi... ma non ne ho la forza. Se il mio corpo è pronto, la mente non agisce, ormai è tardi, la spada si avvicina al corpo di Aerith, lei ha già capito tutto prima di me._

Nella frazione di un secondo, Sephiroth trafigge Aerith in modo letale, è il tempo di un battito delle ciglia quello che cambia la storia di più persone. Termina la vita della ragazza che si è offerta a Gaia per proteggerla da un destino crudele, ha fine l'ultimo timore di Sephiroth, che non potrà più correre pericoli se Sancta verrà annullata in partenza, ma è anche la fine di ogni speranza per Cloud. Senza reagire, lui osserva l'ultimo respiro della ragazza di cui si è innamorato.

_Davanti ai miei occhi, scorrono sensazioni del passato a rimuovere quello che il presente mi vuole indicare. Il nostro incontro nel campo di fiori, la fuga dai Turks, il ricongiungimento nella sede della ShinRa, la fuga da Midgar, le battaglie combattute insieme, il nostro appuntamento al Gold Saucer e la tua voglia di scoprire chi sei realmente. Vedo anche la nostra separazione in sogno, la foresta che ricopre il tuo volto sempre più distante. Ed ora sei qui con gli occhi spalancati e lo sguardo rivolto verso di me, con le mani incrociate per pregare che Gaia ti ascolti._

_Ma è troppo tardi..._

Con l'impatto della spada, Aerith muove la testa, un Materia di colore verde cade dai suoi capelli e trascina con sé anche il suo prezioso fiocco rosa, un ricordo del passato. La piccola sfera di cristallo inizia a rotolare per terra, è l'unico rumore percepito dopo quello della spada nel corpo, danzando fra una struttura e l'altra in modo armonico.

Tac, Tac, Tac.

Un silenzio accompagnato da un debole rumore a piccole frazioni di secondo, poi più nulla, la sfera cade nel lago senza dare alcun suono all'ambiente.

_Aerith..._

_è..._

_Aerith non c'è più._

La ragazza cade a terra ormai senza vita mentre Sephiroth ritira Masamune e spalanca le braccia, il suo sguardo è rivolto verso l'alto, soddisfatto per quanto ha appena compiuto.

"Ora nessuno potrà fermarmi, devo solo raggiungere il cuore del Pianeta superando i campi di neve a nord ed evocare Meteor"

"Sephiroth... questo non può essere reale"

_Deve trattarsi di un'illusione, ancora non accetto di averla persa per sempre. Improvvisamente mi ritrovo gli occhi lucidi, sono sul punto di crollare, non riesco a trattenermi, sento che la mia collera sta per esplodere, però non capisco come questo possa essermi d'aiuto._

"Non preoccuparti, la ragazza presto tornerà a far parte dell'energia del Pianeta. E quando io avrò messo in atto il mio piano, lei si unirà a me come tutte le altre creature, tutti diventeranno parte della mia essenza, compresa questa Antica, finalmente trascenderò in una nuova creatura"

L'ambizione di Sephiroth cresce ulteriormente, Tifa e Yuffie rimangono a distanza, impossibilitate ad intervenire contro una figura capace di compiere atti atroci come trafiggere un gigantesco serpente con Masamune, annientare i piani alti della ShinRa ed eliminare una ragazza che ha cercato di mettersi in contatto con Gaia per salvarla dai suoi terrificanti piani. Barret e gli altri compagni cercano di farsi strada fino a raggiungerlo.

Cloud lascia andare la mano di Aerith e si riporta in piedi, osservando Sephiroth senza paura. I due si guardano negli occhi senza proferire parola, subito alla mente dell'ex Soldier compare il ricordo del lontano confronto a Nibelheim. Poi, lui trova il coraggio di rispondergli.

"Taci. Non mi importa quello che vuoi fare. Adesso Aerith non c'è più"

_Soffro nell'affermare questo fatto, Sephiroth ha perfino cercato di farla uccidere a me, ma ho desistito al suo richiamo, tuttavia inutilmente._

"Lei non potrà più sorridere, piangere o arrabbiarsi, non proverà più emozioni, gliele hai portate via insieme alla sua vita"

_La mia rabbia è intensa, non riesco a controllarmi, vorrei trafiggere il mio nemico in questo istante ma se mi dovessi avvicinare a lui, sarei praticamente ucciso. Eppure non starò zitto, gli dirò quello che provo._

"Ora cosa dovrei fare? Hai pensato che lei fosse un ostacolo, ma che ne dici del dolore che sto provando in questo momento?"

_Le mie dita stanno tremando._

_La mia bocca è secca._

_I miei occhi sono contorniati da lacrime che bruciano di collera._

_Il mio cuore è afflitto._

Sephiroth scoppia a ridere in faccia a Cloud, pare divertito dal suo discorso.

"Stai dicendo che tu sei capace di provare sentimenti?"

"certo! Come potrei rimanere immobile dopo quello che hai fatto? Hai eliminato Aerith!"

_Non riesco ad accettarlo, se solo fossi stato così forte da poterlo annientare in precedenza ora non sarei così distrutto._

_**Talmente distrutto che riesci ad essere distaccato.**_

_Questo sarebbe essere distaccato? Aerith mi ha insegnato a percepire le emozioni, non vivo più come un mercenario, non penso solo a me, grazie a lei ho imparato cosa significhi avere degli amici su cui contare._

Lo spadaccino leggendario smette di ridere ed osserva Cloud con un'espressione vuota, impercettibile.

"Smettila di recitare, di far credere a tutti che tu sei triste. E nemmeno devi fingerti arrabbiato. Perché non dici a tutti il _vero_ motivo per cui sei qui? Tu avevi lo scopo che io ti ho dato: togliere di mezzo Aerith"

Tutti ascoltano in silenzio, mentre Cloud è sorpreso dalla sua affermazione e scuote la testa.

_Non è vero. Io sono venuto qui per aiutarla. Sephiroth sta mentendo._

"Perché tu sei... un _**burattino**_"

"Nooooooooooooooo!"

Sephiroth si allontana e lascia dietro di sé un clone della madre, l'aliena primitiva caduta con un meteorite molti anni prima: **Jenova**.

_Anche se non vorrei distogliere lo sguardo da Aerith, io devo combattere. La Jenova che trovo di fronte è un prototipo chiamato **Jenova Life**. Se la prima che ho affrontato sulla nave cargo per Costa del Sol era Birth, la nascita, essa rappresenta invece la vita. Quale ironia in tutto questo... trovarmi contro ad un prototipo che simboleggia l'esistenza dopo aver appena perso una persona importante._

_Barret e Vincent si uniscono a me nella battaglia. Io sono deconcentrato, nella mia mente risuona la voce soave di Aerith. Non riesco a dimenticarla._

"Fire 3!"

L'ex Soldier scaglia una potente magia di fuoco verso la sua nemica, ma una barriera gliela respinge contro, arrivando quasi a bruciarlo. Barret lo richiama all'attenzione.

"Cosa credi di fare? Non hai visto che Jenova ha usato una barriera protettiva?"

"io..."

Vincent si fa avanti e rassicura il compagno.

"Lascia fare a me. Limit Break... rilascio di Hellmasker"

Circondato da una fonte di potere, Vincent si trasforma in una creatura mascherata dotata di una motosega. Utilizzandola, colpisce l'avversaria per cinque volte di fila, facendola urlare. Jenova replica con una potente onda marina. Cloud sembra sul punto di arrendersi.

_L'acqua riuscirà a purificare le mie colpe? Io non posso più ottenere la redenzione che speravo, non ho fatto nulla per salvare la mia amica..._

Barret punta la sua arma verso il compagno e gli urla addosso.

"Se pensi di lasciarti colpire, allora sarò io a farlo. Altrimenti datti una mossa, ti sei dimenticato che sei tu a possedere l'unico accessorio davvero utile in questa battaglia?"

"hai ragione, ora ricordo"

_Non posso arrendermi, non sto facendo questo viaggio per me stesso e finché il pianeta sarà esistente, io farò il possibile per proteggerlo. Jenova sto arrivando!_

"Io sono Cloud Strife, ex Soldier di prima classe. Un semplice clone non può danneggiarmi!"

Cloud punta in avanti una mano, al suo indice lampeggia un anello con il simbolo dell'elemento naturale 'acqua'. Grazie a questo, l'onda scagliata verso di lui finisce per curarlo dai danni subiti in precedenza dal ritorno delle fiamme.

"Grazie, Jenova. Adesso che conosco i tuoi attacchi sei finita"

Mentre il leader del gruppo usa l'anello per fermare i possibili attacchi della nemica, Vincent usa la motosega per aggredire nuovamente la nemica, stavolta riuscendo a colpirla in modo fatale. Il clone si dissolve nel nulla, svanendo nell'aria.

"Ce l'abbiamo fatta. Ora non ci rimane che..."

_Il mio sguardo è rivolto verso il corpo senza vita di Aerith. La stringo a me e sento che ha ancora calore in corpo, era concentrata nell'evocazione di Sancta, la magia capace di annullare gli effetti di Meteor, però non ha potuto completarla in tempo. Provo disperazione, ma mi accorgo di non essere da solo. Tifa si avvicina a me._

"Dobbiamo farci coraggio. Aerith era una nostra compagna, è come se avessimo perso una parte di noi, ma arrenderci ora significa permettere a Sephiroth di ultimare il suo piano. Affrontando la ShinRa ho compreso che la vendetta è sbagliata, bisogna combattere per una nobile causa. Ed in questo caso, Gaia ha bisogno di noi, finiamo quello che Aerith non ha potuto... insieme!"

Anche Yuffie si avvicina a Cloud.

"Io non sono molto brava con le parole durante i momenti tristi"

La ragazza si lancia addosso al soldato, stringendolo in un forte abbraccio.

_Va bene così, so che stai soffrendo. Come sono stato egoista a pensare di essere l'unico davvero danneggiato dalla perdita di Aerith. Qui sono tutti affranti. Non nego che ci fosse un forte legame fra me e lei, però ho sempre ignorato che anche loro hanno avuto modo di apprezzarla._

"State a sentire, stanotte riposeremo qui nella Città degli Antichi e domani ognuno di noi prenderà una decisione: se proseguire il viaggio o tornare alla propria vita. Adesso, lasciatemi onorare Aerith, non posso lasciarla nel luogo dove è stata colpita. Lei... lei deve tornare al Pianeta, è il dovere di un membro dei Cetra"

_Parlo come Sephiroth, agisco come lui. Ho il timore che quanto lui abbia detto su di me non fosse del tutto errato._

_**Tu sei un burattino.**_

_Forse lo sono, le mie lacrime hanno smesso di scendere, il mio calore si è spento, semplicemente compio un ultimo gesto di puro rispetto per la prima persona che sono stato in grado di amare._

_Arrivederci, Aerith, so che ci proteggerai dall'interno di Gaia._

Cloud si sposta da solo verso la riva del lago con la ragazza dei fiori fra le sue braccia, poi si china e la appoggia sull'acqua. Lei dà la sensazione di essere ancora viva per come ha mantenuto il suo sorriso. Poi, la lascia andare.

Bastano pochi secondi prima che il suo corpo seppur leggero si lasci trasportare nell'acqua fino a piombare verso il fondo. E' un addio sofferto, anche gli altri guardano dalla distanza e rimangono in silenzio.

_Nel campo di fiori dove ti ho conosciuta, è stata l'acqua che avevi usato per bagnarli che mi ha svegliato, che mi ha portato ad incontrare il tuo sguardo. Ora, è ancora l'acqua a separare per l'ultima volta i nostri sguardi. Chissà se puoi vedermi, ma ti assicuro che io sono qui con te, sarai sempre parte della mia vita, del mio futuro._

_Non ti dimenticherò mai, Aerith, te lo prometto dal profondo del mio cuore._

La mattina seguente, tutti si svegliano e rimangono ad osservare Cloud.

"Così avete tutti deciso di rimanere? Sono felice per questo. Voglio essere sincero: c'è stato un momento in cui pensavo che avrei dovuto farmi da parte, so di aver compiuto degli errori e che c'è una parte di me che non riesco a comprendere. Però, io non voglio voltare le spalle al mio dovere. Vi chiedo un favore: se mai mi vedrete compiere qualcosa di sbagliato, non limitatevi alle parole. Sentitevi liberi di colpirmi, di fermarmi in ogni modo. Ve lo chiedo come favore personale"

Cid sferra un pugno al volto del soldato, ma non in modo violento.

"Cosa stai dicendo, che noi dovremmo giudicarti? Eh, no, ragazzo. Questa è una tua responsabilità, dacci la libertà di credere ancora una volta in te. Lo sai cosa pensiamo dello spocchioso Cloud Strife... tu sei il nostro leader!"

_E' vero, sono tutti qui a darmi nuovamente la loro fiducia. Devo accettare questa responsabilità e combattere la parte di me che non conosco. Forse, dovrei tenere Tifa vicina a me, sembra l'unica in grado in grado di ricordarsi quello che ero una volta ed a migliorare la persona che sono ora. Sì, se avrò delle ricadute so che lei mi aiuterà._

"Siccome rimango il leader vi dico qual è il nostro obiettivo: raggiungeremo il cuore di Gaia, ovvero il Cratere nord"

"eh? Si può davvero arrivare fino a lì?", Yuffie pare stupita dall'affermazione.

"ci apriremo la strada. Quello è il luogo in cui possiamo far cessare di funzionare il Materia nero, se Meteor sarà disintegrato, allora Sephiroth fallirà la sua missione e si dissolverà"

"stai dicendo che non dobbiamo affrontarlo?", Barret sembra sorpreso.

"ve lo spiego in questo modo: quello che finora noi abbiamo seguito non è Sephiroth, è una sua proiezione manipolata da lui. Il vero Sephiroth è altrove e sono certo che continuando il nostro viaggio lo troveremo e saremo in grado di fermarlo. Stavolta, non gli permetteremo di portarci via quanto è già nostro: questo magnifico pianeta"

_Mentre rinnovo la mia promessa di fermare il mio acerrimo rivale, non posso fare a meno di pensare che lo spirito di Aerith è già entrato a far parte del **flusso della vita**. Se lei è parte di questo pianeta, allora ho deciso che imparerò ad amarlo e proteggerlo così come avrei dovuto fare nei suoi confronti._

Cloud brandisce la sua spada ed insieme ai suoi compagni si prepara a raggiungere il cuore del Pianeta. Lo attenderà un lungo viaggio, ma eventualmente egli sarà in grado di superare le avversità.

_Non mi arrenderò mai._

_Sephiroth, la prossima volta che ci incontreremo perderai la tua arroganza, io la schiaccerò definitivamente. Non ho sentimenti di vendetta, è grazie a te se sono diventato freddo, incapace di provare emozioni forti. Perciò, mi dimenticherò che sei stato il mio idolo d'infanzia e ti cancellerò per sempre da questo pianeta. Vuoi diventare una divinità? Oh, no, tu cadrai contro normali esseri umani prima di realizzare il tuo desiderio._

* * *

_**Cronache di Cloud - fine parte I [capitoli 1-9]**_

* * *

_**Commento finale dell'autore.**_

Scrivere questo ultimo capitolo della prima parte della storia è stato difficile perché non potevo fare a meno di sentirmi triste, sia per Cloud che per Aerith. Entrambi sono due personaggi a cui mi sono legato come giocatore ed ancor più come scrittore di una Fan Fiction. La seconda parte non mancherà di crisi personali, ma perlomeno vedrà anche la risoluzione dei dubbi che attanagliano Cloud. Avviso nuovamente che ho deciso di intraprendere un finale differente per la storia, ma sarà solo l'epilogo a cambiare rispetto alla storia originale del gioco. Dal prossimo capitolo, comincia la seconda ed ultima parte.


	10. Chapter 10: nel cuore del Pianeta

**FINAL FANTASY VII – CRONACHE DI CLOUD**

_**CAPITOLO 10**_

**NEL CUORE DEL PIANETA**

_Raggiungere un luogo inabitato ed avvolto dalla leggenda è sicuramente il desiderio di molti esseri umani. Il fascino della scoperta, l'orgoglio di essere arrivati dove altri non sono riusciti riempirebbe il cuore di gioia a tante persone. Tuttavia, per noi che abbiamo lo scopo di evitare la distruzione del mondo questa non è una sfida, bensì l'unica speranza che ci è rimasta per fermare un disastro._

_Salire sempre più in alto nel continente nord di Gaia non è stato semplice, quasi subito dopo aver lasciato la Città degli Antichi siamo stati bloccati dalle bufere di neve, dove abbiamo scoperto che la ShinRa è ancora sulle tracce della Terra Promessa. Abbiamo seguito il percorso più rischioso, gettandoci all'interno della valle innevata, quasi del tutto disabitata dagli uomini. Dopo aver perso di vista i miei compagni, mi sono trovato all'interno di una distesa senza punti di riferimento. Il gelo ha avuto la meglio su di me ed ho creduto di morire, ma ancora una volta sono sopravvissuto._

Cloud si risveglia all'interno di una piccola casa di legno, ci sono tutti coloro che hanno intrapreso il viaggio insieme a lui.

"Ti abbiamo trovato vicino a questa abitazione, avevi perso i sensi"

_Tifa mi spiegò che ero crollato dopo essermi orientato verso nord, se avessi resistito per qualche altro minuto avrei raggiunto gli altri senza rischiare di morire. Quando credevo che il peggio fosse ormai passato, ho realizzato che quello era solo l'inizio di una pericolosa marcia in una terra abbandonata. Proseguimmo fino ai confini di Gaia, fra dirupi che non erano stati creati dalla natura per permettere il passaggio delle persone. Condense di ghiaccio e pareti da scalare, un incubo perfino per i migliori scalatori, ancor più per noi addestrati solo a combattere._

"Che sia davvero questa la strada che conduce alla Terra Promessa?"

_Tutti noi ci ponevamo quel quesito, Sephiroth non aveva lasciato tracce dietro di sé ed ormai avevamo il timore di esserci sbagliati. In quel momento, ci apparve una visione dall'alto: un'aeronave, non una qualunque, ma l'**Highwind **creato da Cid ed in possesso della ShinRa. Anche la corporazione si stava muovendo in quella direzione per raggiungere la presunta Terra Promessa e noi eravamo in ritardo._

_Poco più avanti ci attendeva il cuore di Gaia... un labirinto avvolto da tornado d'aria a bloccarci il passaggio. Ma io già sapevo che quello non sarebbe stato un ostacolo insormontabile. Tuttavia..._

"Cloud, quei tornado che bloccano il percorso non sono naturali. C'è una forza che li muove in quel modo", Nanaki ancora una volta riesce a comprendere la differenza fra un fenomeno naturale ed uno artificiale.

"Si tratta sicuramente di una barriera protettiva per evitare che le persone accedano nel nucleo del cratere. Forse, il pianeta stesso si sente in pericolo e sta cercando di evitare che Sephiroth possa accedervi"

"come possiamo superarlo?", Barret appare sconsolato, allargando le braccia e scuotendo la testa allo stesso momento.

"Osservate laggiù... vedete quelle figure? Ecco il nostro passaggio!", Vincent replica senza emozioni, nessuno può dire se per lui quella visione sia positiva o negativa.

_Le figure in nero, io le ho già viste a Nibelheim e durante questo viaggio. Vagando nell'oscurità, in una dimensione concreta che tuttavia appare astratta, a metà fra esseri umani e fantasmi, esse vagano mormorando poche parole, ma ce ne è una che viene ripetuta da tutte loro: **riunione.** Non so cosa sia, ma di certo è il loro scopo. A chi vogliono riunirsi? Perché sono tatuate? Nanaki ha detto che alla ShinRa gli è stato dato il nome sperimentale Red XIII, ed infatti ha il numero 13 tatuato su una gamba. Forse anche lui sarebbe dovuto diventare come loro? Sto perdendo tempo, mi mancano le informazioni necessarie per comprendere la verità._

"Avanziamo, voglio osservarle da vicino e capire cosa stanno facendo"

Cloud pare determinato, chiamando i compagni a proseguire. Le figure in nero impattano contro i vari tornado, cercando di liberare l'accesso al cratere anche a costo della loro flebile vita.

"Sephiroth..."

"Riunione..."

"Jenova..."

_Mormorii che collegati fra loro conducono ad una concreta soluzione: qualunque cosa sia questa riunione, avverrà in questo luogo. Sephiroth, so che ti stai portando ad un passo dalla realizzazione del tuo obiettivo, ma le figure in nero involontariamente stanno aiutando anche noi, non ci attaccano, bensì ci permettono di evitare danni._

Le poche figure sopravvissute si scagliano contro l'ultima grande barriera, questa inizia a tremare e gli altri tornado perdono d'efficacia.

"Passeremo quando le barriere saranno indebolite, ci manca poco ad entrare nel cratere"

Mentre il gruppo si sposta verso l'ingresso, l'Highwind ormai di proprietà della ShinRa atterra all'interno del cratere sfruttando una fase di vuoto della barriera. Cid sembra infastidito.

"Non li perdonerò mai... utilizzano la mia creazione per usurpare il mondo delle proprie risorse"

"Hojo... sono certo che anche lui faccia parte del gruppo di spedizione, è stato lui a dare alla ShinRa informazioni sull'esistenza della Terra Promessa", Cait Sith parla in modo serio, abbandonando in quel momento il suo ruolo di pupazzo giocattolo. Tifa si avvicina a lui e lo scruta con attenzione, affacciandosi in avanti con la testa mentre tiene le mani dietro la schiena.

"Io dico che è giunto il momento che tu ci dica chi sei realmente!"

"sono un pupazzo giocattolo"

"un attimo", ribatte Cloud, "io ricordo che nel palazzo della ShinRa Corporation ho trovato un megafono come quello che usi tu, era nei piani alti, in una zona a cui possono accedere solo dipendenti d'elite"

Il soldato punta il dito verso Sith e sorride.

"Ho seguito da vicino il vostro simpatico meeting aziendale. Partendo dal presupposto che Heidegger è un militare, Scarlet una arrogante donna di potere, Hojo un folle scienziato con ambizioni che nemmeno io riesco a comprendere, c'era un altro uomo in quella stanza a conoscenza di informazioni cruciali", Cloud incalza.

"N-non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando, meeting?", Sith pare sconsolato.

"Ora so chi sei realmente, Cait Sith. Sei l'unico dirigente ad essersi opposto alle tattiche della ShinRa, nientemeno che... **Reeve**!"

Tutti osservano Sith con stupore.

"Non è possibile, sei Reeve?"

"ah, ah, chi l'avrebbe mai detto"

"ora so con chi prendermela se la ShinRa avrà la meglio in questa missione"

Sith ferma tutti.

"Va bene, sono Reeve. Vi ho nascosto la mia identità per mantenere il mio stato di anonimato, in questo modo sono anche riuscito a proteggermi da loro. Purtroppo, non posso far molto, il presidente Rufus ha incaricato Hojo di analizzare se il cratere nord è la Terra Promessa, anche lui fa parte di questa spedizione. Io vi aiuterò a fermarli.

"Lo so, Reeve, sei dalla nostra parte. Proseguiamo insieme, ormai hai già scelto da parecchio tempo da che parte schierarti", Cloud rassicura il compagno e per primo si tuffa nella zona interna del cratere.

_Una vasta rete di flusso della vita ci attende. Una zona rocciosa sopra al verde che trasforma le esistenze in piccole frazioni di Gaia. Cadere da qui significa tornare al Pianeta, è questo di cui parla Sephiroth. Se dovesse evocare Meteor qui dentro, allora per noi sarebbe finita, il giorno del giudizio diverrebbe ormai vicino._

"Per prima cosa, dobbiamo recuperare il Materia nero da Sephiroth, la ShinRa non è la nostra priorità, lasciamoli agire come meglio credono, ci occuperemo dopo di loro"

Il gruppo discende lentamente, fino ad arrivare al Materia nero, abbandonato al centro di una grossa roccia.

"Ti ho acchiappato!", Yuffie si fa avanti per afferrarlo, tuttavia Cloud si lancia verso di lei e la blocca.

"Aspetta, è sicuramente una trappola che Sephiroth ci ha teso"

_Come temevo, non possiamo recuperare Meteor senza una battaglia. Il terzo clone di Jenova fa la sua apparizione: **Jenova Death**. Grazie alle anime assorbite durante il processo di riunione avvenuto in questo luogo, il clone inizia ad essere abbastanza simile all'aliena crollata con un meteorite su Gaia, la creatura che ha innescato questa lunga catena di eventi._

Cid esegue la scansione del nemico con un Materia di colore giallo.

"La nemica è debole allo stato di paralisi"

"ottimo, ho proprio il potere necessario per metterla in crisi"

Tifa evoca Choco/Mog, una combinazione forzata fra un Chocobo ed un Moguri che all'impatto con Jenova Death le causa la paralisi, a quel punto tutti si accaniscono su di lei.

"Limit Break, rilascio... All Creation", Yuffie crea una sfera di luce, che trafigge l'avversaria e la fa evaporare.

"perfetto, non dovrebbero esserci più ostacoli"

Cloud afferra il Materia nero ed appena lo tocca ha una strana sensazione.

_Tenere questa potente magia distruttiva mi crea disagio, ho l'impressione di perdere il controllo di me stesso._

_**Ora portalo a me.**_

_No, non cederò più! Dopo aver perso Aerith, io non voglio più lasciarmi manipolare da chiunque tu sia. Non so perché cerchi di aiutare Sephiroth, ma io so di non volerlo._

_**Lo vedremo.**_

_C'è un solo modo per tenere Meteor lontana da lui._

Nanaki viene chiamato da Cloud, che gli consegna il Materia nero.

"Perché lo dai a me?"

"non voglio più commettere errori, so che ti prenderai cura di questo"

"certo, lo proteggerò, ma cosa vuoi fare?"

"scenderò in fondo al cratere, ma andrò da solo"

Tifa si oppone alla sua decisione.

"No, io verrò con te"

_Ancora questa sensazione, è successo lo stesso al Tempio degli Antichi quando Aerith ha insistito per accompagnarmi. Com'è andata a finire? Io sono impazzito e lei si è allontanata dal gruppo. Eppure, non voglio lasciarla indietro, con Tifa riesco sempre ad avere degli abbagli di memoria del passato. Forse l'ho trattata così male per tenere lontana quella parte di me che voglio dimenticare?_

"Se Sephiroth o i membri della ShinRa sono qui sotto, io non voglio lasciarti da solo. Hai bisogno di una persona che si prenda cura di te"

"va bene, Tifa. Sono stato egoista, qualunque cosa ci sia lì sotto, possiamo vederla insieme"

_Il volto della ragazza è pieno di gioia, ci tiene davvero a starmi accanto in questa situazione. Adesso non ho tempo per pensare a lei, però non ho ragione di negarle di scendere con me._

Davanti al duo compare Sephiroth. Non è lui, ma un clone. Cloud non pare spaventato.

"Sephiroth, so finalmente la verità su di te. Non sei tu che abbiamo inseguito per tutto questo tempo, ma Jenova. Dimmi se sbaglio, ma la riunione non serve ad evocare Meteor, bensì a riportare all'esistenza Jenova"

"esatto, mi dà gioia sapere che stai ragionando con la tua testa almeno per una volta. Osserva qui"

Lo spadaccino dai capelli di platino si avvicina a due figure in nero e le trafigge con un singolo colpo.

"Riunione..."

"Jenova..."

Sephiroth si volta verso Cloud.

"Queste creature hanno un unico scopo: tornare al Pianeta, diventare parte di me, in questo modo io posso risvegliare mia madre... Jenova"

"è giunta la fine per te. Non hai nemmeno un corpo, sei solo un clone del grande Sephiroth. Mi hai accusato di essere un burattino, ma tu non sei esistente. Tu... tu sei morto a Nibelheim!"

_Ora sono io ad aggredirlo, gli toglierò tutta la sicurezza con cui si è fatto scudo ad ogni nostro incontro fino ad indebolirmi. Non cederò ancora, stavolta sarà lui ad arrendersi._

"Hai ragione, questo corpo è inutile, è tempo di abbandonarlo per sempre. Fra poco potrò gettarlo via, ma mi serve ancora una volta..."

Sephiroth svanisce e rimangono altre figure in nero.

"Perché lo aiutate? Lui continua ad uccidervi, possibile che non riusciate a capirlo?"

"il nostro scopo d'esistenza è quello di servire il nostro maestro e portargli il Materia nero"

"non capisco, non è Jenova che state cercando di creare?"

"sì, noi portiamo le cellule di Jenova. Ma non siamo le sole... anche tu sei come noi"

_Io sono come loro? E' assurdo!_

"Cloud, lascia perdere, non otterrai nulla da loro, sono manipolati da Sephiroth, andiamo avanti", Tifa lascia un appello disperato al compagno, sapendo che rischia di perdere il controllo. Ma lui continua a riflettere.

_Le cellule di Jenova fanno parte di me? E' questo che ho ricevuto quando sono stato iniettato dall'energia Mako? So che i miei occhi sono blu per quel motivo, ma le cellule di un alieno... non ci posso credere._

_**Ora capisci chi siamo? Non puoi sfuggire da quello che sei realmente.**_

_Non voglio saperlo, però grazie alla tua presenza in me ora so dove si trova Sephiroth. Ho una connessione con lui e voglio raggiungerlo._

"Tifa, vieni con me, ti porterò dal **vero Sephiroth**"

"in che senso quello vero?"

"lui si trova qui. Deve essere caduto nel flusso della vita durante il nostro combattimento a Nibelheim"

"non è il caso di parlare ancora di Nibelheim"

"perché dici questo, Tifa?"

"non ha senso che cerchi sempre di pensare a quel periodo. Io odio quanto è successo, voglio dimenticarlo"

_**Lei ti vuole proteggere dalla verità. Perciò devi fare una scelta: vuoi fidarti di lei o preferisci sapere chi sei?**_

_Non mi interessa, preferisco scoprirlo quando avrò salvato il mondo._

"Tifa, lascia che ti dica quello che so. Sephiroth si trova sigillato qui dentro, piuttosto che morire ha ferito il pianeta e si è infilato al suo interno. E' in uno stato di riposo dove può controllare gli eventi con la sua forza di volontà. Se lo troveremo, sarà la fine per lui, non potrà più trasportarsi per il mondo, finirà per diventare parte del flusso della vita perdendo il controllo"

"allora abbiamo davvero una possibilità di batterlo anche se è così potente. Molto bene, dobbiamo farlo, è la nostra ultima occasione"

Proseguendo, Cloud e Tifa hanno la sensazione di entrare in una zona abitata.

_Vedo l'ingresso di una città, ma questa mi è familiare, ricordo questa zona, io ci sono già stato._

Tifa pare preoccupata.

"Questa è Nibelheim... nel passato?"

"sì, è una delle illusioni di Sephiroth"

"sembri più calmo del solito"

"perché non dovrei esserlo? Lasciamolo giocare con la nostra mente, quando si sarà stancato finalmente lo troveremo"

"no, è meglio che non lo faccia"

"Tifa, cosa ti prende? Hai paura di un'illusione? Qualunque cosa lui voglia mostrarmi o dirmi io non gli crederei. Conosco le mie debolezze ed ho imparato a resistere al suo potere"

"vedi, Cloud, il problema è che lui cercherà di usare me per farti crollare"

"per via di tutte quelle cose che non mi hai mai detto?"

"allora lo sai"

"sì, non so la verità, ma è da quando ci siamo incontrati dopo tanti anni che cerchi di tenermi nascosto qualcosa. Lo vedo nel tuo sguardo, è come se tu cercassi di rivolgerti ad una persona che non c'è"

_Una persona che non c'è... chi è questa persona, sono io?_

Nell'illusione, Sephiroth del passato fa la sua comparsa, accompagnato da un Soldier dai capelli neri ed altri due soldati semplici. Il Soldier ha con sé la Buster Sword.

"Non guardare, Cloud, sono sicura che stia cercando di mandarti in confusione"

"ti ho detto che non gli crederò. Io crederò solo in noi due a questo punto. So che posso fidarmi dei miei ricordi e di te"

_All'improvviso, questa scena mi dà una visione: ricordi di qualcuno che non sono io. Osservo questo Soldier che va in giro con la mia spada, parla con i soldati dicendo quello che dicevo io, pare avere un rapporto di amicizia e rispetto nei confronti di Sephiroth. So che è lui quello che Sephiroth vuole farmi vedere, ma non ne capisco la ragione. O forse sì, io non ricordo la sua presenza. Sta cercando di aggiungere qualcuno che non esiste al mio passato? Presto verrà ingannato da se stesso, ho una carta a mio favore, la presenza della mia preziosa amica Tifa, la guida turistica di Nibelheim._

Cloud sorride alla compagna.

"Ho fiducia in te, sei la chiave per sfuggire a questa patetica illusione. Dovrai solo rinnegare quello che lui cercherà di mostrarci fra poco"

Nell'illusione, un fotografo scatta una foto di gruppo, Sephiroth, il Soldier dai capelli neri e Tifa compaiono insieme nel ritratto.

"Ricordi, Tifa? C'ero io in quella foto, non questo Soldier. Lui non era presente!"

"..."

"forza, dillo anche tu"

"hai ragione, Cloud. Quella che ti sta mostrando è una menzogna, ricordi bene quello che è successo"

_Eppure, nonostante le parole di Tifa, ho uno strano presentimento. Si tratta di qualcosa di terribile, mi sono sempre riferito a quella che sto vedendo come un'illusione._

_Ma..._

_Ma..._

_Se invece io sto vedendo la realtà su Nibelheim? All'improvviso riesco a ricordarmi di lui, il suo aspetto, la sua simpatia, i suoi discorsi sull'onore, il nome del Soldier dai capelli neri è..._

_**Zack... Zack Fair.**_

* * *

_**Commento finale dell'autore.**_

Questo che avete letto è il primo di due capitoli in successione, si può dire che è la parte ottimistica, la prossima sarà sicuramente più complicata e negativa. Qui la differenza rispetto al gioco è che **Cronache di Cloud** vede il protagonista molto più sereno e fiducioso di poter chiudere i conti a suo favore con Sephiroth. Ho aggiunto alcune parti d'avventura per preparare a questo finale che porta direttamente al prossimo capitolo. Continuate la lettura per sapere quali scoperte sta per fare Cloud.


	11. Chapter 11: smettere di esistere

**FINAL FANTASY VII – CRONACHE DI CLOUD**

_**CAPITOLO 11**_

**SMETTERE DI ESISTERE – DA SOLO**

_Ricordo Nibelheim, le sensazioni che provavo in quel periodo. Era il mio ritorno a casa, quanti anni erano passati? Ho incontrato Tifa, ho parlato con mia madre per l'ultima volta, poco prima del terribile incidente causato da Sephiroth. Sono emozioni che so di avere dentro di me, ma allora perché c'è quel Soldier al mio posto, Zack?_

Cloud appoggia le mani sulla testa, pare tormentato dalla visione.

"Tifa, dimmi la verità. Chi è la persona che hai incontrato?"

La ragazza vorrebbe stare in silenzio, ma deve essere sincera, non può mentire.

"Era quel Soldier che stai vedendo, Zack"

"non capisco, allora dov'ero io?"

_**Tu non esistevi.**_

_Certo che esistevo, lo ricordo._

_**Lo ricordi perché eri lì o perché fa parte della tua memoria?**_

"Eri la guida del nostro gruppo, ci hai condotti sul monte Nibel fino al reattore, poi ci siamo divisi"

"mi dispiace, tu non c'eri"

"com'è possibile?"

"quando ho visto un gruppo di soldati della ShinRa, ero curiosa di vedere se tu ce l'avessi fatta a realizzare il tuo sogno, quello di diventare un Soldier, però... con mia grande delusione non ti ho trovato. Forse lo immaginavo, era quasi impossibile che ti avrebbero fatto tornare a casa, sinceramente non sapevo nemmeno se tu fossi vivo"

"allora il mio racconto era sbagliato?"

"no, hai raccontato fatti che non potevi sapere. E' questo che mi spaventa, come puoi conoscere la verità se non c'eri?"

Sephiroth compare in scena, anche lui nella Nibelheim del passato.

"Voglio aiutarti a ricordare. Cos'hai fatto a Nibelheim? Rifletti"

"sono stato a casa di Tifa, ho parlato con mia madre e quella era la mia prima missione da Soldier. Avevo realizzato il mio sogno. Però... non ricordo quando lo sono diventato. Io, un Soldier di prima classe?"

_Io non ero un Soldier. No, non lo sono diventato, il ricordo che ho del mio passato è sbagliato. E se non ce l'ho fatta, allora vuol dire che ho smesso di esistere? No, non voglio accettarlo, non va bene._

_**Cloud non esisteva.**_

Il ragazzo biondo sembra in grave crisi e Sephiroth rimane immobile ad osservarlo, privo di emozioni. Tifa si rivolge allo spadaccino.

"Come puoi torturare così una persona? Non è abbastanza?"

"io lo sto aiutando a conoscere se stesso. Credi che lui abbia intrapreso questo viaggio attorno al mondo per salvare il Pianeta? Non essere sciocca, il motivo del suo viaggio era scoprire chi è realmente e qual è il suo scopo"

Cloud si rialza e volta le spalle a Sephiroth.

"Va bene, Tifa, possiamo andarcene da questo ricordo. La ShinRa è vicina"

"non avevi detto che avremmo fermato Sephiroth? E' qui... possiamo annientarlo"

"hai fiducia in me?"

_Quelle non sono le mie parole, io sono sotto il controllo di qualcosa... o qualcuno. Sono di nuovo un burattino, vedo quello che succede ma non posso agire, non ho controllo sul mio corpo, tantomeno sulle parole che uso. Sto traendo in inganno Tifa?_

_**Perché dovrebbe avere importanza?**_

_Io non capisco, fermati. Chiunque tu sia non voglio che succeda nulla._

Nanaki continua a tenere con sé il Materia nero, ma i suoi compagni svaniscono alla sua vista. Davanti a lui compare Tifa.

"Dove sono gli altri? Qui è tutto buio"

"non ti preoccupare per questo. Sei rimasto indietro, gli altri sono andati ad aiutare Cloud"

"gli è successo qualcosa?"

"Cloud è in pericolo, sta per succedergli qualcosa, si trova in fondo al cratere"

Senza pensarci due volte, Nanaki corre di sotto, sa che lì potrebbe perfino incontrare Hojo, lo scienziato che ha sperimentato su di lui. Questo gli dà un motivo ulteriore per andare da lui e nel frattempo aiutare Cloud. Tifa però cambia aspetto, era Sephiroth ad aver assunto la sua forma.

"Bravo cagnolino, porta con te il Materia nero, tornerà presto utile"

I membri della ShinRa, guidati dal presidente Rufus, analizzano i vari cristalli in fondo al cratere. Hojo li descrive con accuratezza, mostrando a lui ed a Scarlet una gigantesca creatura sigillata.

"Questa è una **Weapon**, un mostro creato erroneamente da Gaia. Se il pianeta dovesse trovarsi in pericolo, allora ognuno di questi potentissimi mostri si risveglierebbe, iniziando a distruggerlo come una scheggia impazzita. Tutto quello che Gaia può fare è contenerli nel proprio nucleo ed essi rimarranno imprigionati per l'eternità"

Rufus sembra infastidito dallo scienziato.

"Perché è la prima volta che sento parlare di una Weapon? Non ne hai mai parlato nei tuoi rapporti"

"ah, sono tante le scoperte che tengo per me, non ritengo che queste conoscenze siano d'interesse a potenti uomini d'affari come lei o come lo era suo padre"

"io non sono mio padre. Da questo momento, scrivi tutto quello che scopri o pensi nei rapporti, voglio essere informato su qualsiasi elemento, che tu lo ritenga importante o meno"

Scarlet intanto vede il terreno tremare.

"Signor presidente, ho paura che stia per succedere qualcosa di terribile. Le consiglio di ritornare indietro"

"va bene, Scarlet. Avvisa i meccanici di preparare l'Highwind, partiremo fra cinque minuti"

"provvedo subito!"

La donna cerca di allontanarsi, ma si ferma appena vede Cloud e Tifa arrivano nello stesso luogo.

"E voi da dove arrivate?"

_Come prevedevo, i grandi capi della ShinRa sono qui. Perché Sephiroth mi ha mandato da loro? Non vedo come possano rappresentare un fastidio per lui, si è sempre occupato con le maniere forti di ogni problema, perfino Aerith ha subito la sua determinazione. Io non sono ancora stato in grado di fermarlo, ma se riprenderò possesso del mio corpo, allora posso ancora farcela._

"Non c'è tempo per comportarci da nemici. Presidente Rufus, è meglio che voi abbandoniate questo luogo"

"credi davvero che dovremmo fidarci di voi? Avete fatto irruzione nel nostro palazzo ed ostacolate l'utopia di terrore che intendo portare avanti"

"nessuno di voi capisce quanto sia grave la situazione. Siamo nel cuore del Pianeta, dove avverrà la **riunione**. Il luogo in cui ogni cosa ha inizio ed ogni cosa ha fine"

Tifa non comprende le parole del compagno.

"Cloud, cosa stai dicendo?"

_Mi dispiace, Tifa, non sono io a parlare, è questa creatura che vive dentro di me._

_**Oh, suvvia, siamo la stessa persona. Tu vuoi esattamente quello che desidero io, ma non riesci a rendertene conto.**_

Nanaki raggiunge i due amici.

"Cloud, Tifa mi ha detto che avevi bisogno del mio aiuto"

"sì, mi serve il Materia nero, è urgente"

La ragazza cerca spiegazioni.

"Cosa? Io non ho parlato con te, sono sempre stata qui con Cloud"

"non capisco, sei venuta da me e mi hai spiegato che tutti erano di sotto, ma non vedo nessun altro. Se non eri tu, allora chi è stato?"

_Sephiroth! Cosa hai in mente? Rispondi... rispondi._

"Grazie, sei stato d'aiuto. Nanaki, Tifa ed anche voi membri della ShinRa, lasciate che sia io a prendermi cura di tutto. Sephiroth, sto arrivando"

_Finalmente capisco chi sono realmente. Io sono..._

_**Un esperimento della ShinRa, un semplice clone di Sephiroth, uno dei tanti.**_

_Se questa è la verità, non posso far altro che accettarla. Non so perché mi sono stati dati i ricordi di un ragazzo di nome Cloud Strife che aspirava a diventare un Soldier, ma non ha importanza: io sono un clone e servo ad un unico scopo._

_**Bravo, finalmente sai chi sei, il motivo per cui sei stato creato.**_

Cloud pare rammaricato e si volta verso i suoi compagni.

"E' stato un grande viaggio, vi ringrazio per essere stati con me ed avermi supportato, con voi mi sono sentito vivo, è stato come essere una persona reale. Mi dispiace, Nanaki"

"Cloud..."

"mi dispiace anche per voi della ShinRa, vi ho usati come pedine per il mio scopo"

Infine, il ragazzo si rivolge a Tifa.

"Sono terribilmente dispiaciuto, Tifa. Fra tutti, sei la persona che più ho danneggiato, mi sono preso gioco dei tuoi sentimenti per un ragazzo di nome Cloud. Non so perché mi hai identificato in lui, ti auguro di riuscire a trovarlo un giorno. Tu meriti di trovare il tuo Cloud, io non sono quella persona"

_Ammettere la verità mi lascia in uno stato di disperazione. Chi può salvarmi? Qualsiasi persona va bene, a patto che mi aiuti a sentirmi vivo._

_**Sei vivo solo perché servi ad uno scopo. Portalo a compimento e le tue sofferenze termineranno.**_

Tifa crolla in ginocchio, iniziando a piangere, Nanaki si avvicina a lei e cerca di consolarla senza successo. Cloud intanto si avvicina ad Hojo.

"Professor Hojo"

"è fantastico, mi ricordo di te, sei uno dei miei esperimenti. Qual è il tuo numero? Fammi vedere il tuo tatuaggio"

"io non ho nessun numero, lei mi ha detto che l'esperimento su di me era fallito, che io stesso ero un fallito che non meritava di diventare clone di Sephiroth. Però la prego... mi dia la possibilità di redimermi, ho bisogno di un numero"

Il ragazzo si avvicina ad Hojo, ma lui lo scalcia via.

"Come osi pretendere questo da me? Sei un esperimento fallito, è ironico che tu sia arrivato fino a qui"

"sono stato d'aiuto, vero? Perciò mi dia un numero, mi classifichi!"

"taci. Non ho tempo da perdere con te, se hai fallito l'esperimento vuol dire che non eri perfettamente compatibile. Sparisci!"

_Vengo rifiutato perfino da Hojo. Allora è vero che nessuno crede in me. O forse mi sbaglio, c'è qualcuno che ha sempre creduto nelle mie capacità. Sephiroth, almeno tu potrai accettare il mio aiuto? Ho con me il Materia nero, questo ti sarà utile._

Cloud inizia a levitare, trascinato da una forza celata all'interno del nucleo del cratere. Rufus cerca spiegazioni da Hojo.

"Chi è quello? Credevo che fosse un ex Soldier..."

"no, ho lavorato su di lui dopo la morte di Sephiroth, alla ShinRa serviva un clone in grado di sostituirlo. E' un progetto che mi ha portato via tanto tempo, ho trovato lui ed il nostro migliore Soldier ed ho sperimentato su di loro. A Cloud sono state iniettate le cellule di Jenova miste all'energia Mako, in quel modo speravo di creare un nuovo Sephiroth, ma non sono riuscito a cancellare completamente la sua natura, quindi ho richiesto che lui venisse smantellato in quanto non mi aveva soddisfatto. Mi sorprende che sia sopravvissuto. Forse, alla fine dei conti non era poi così male, anche se pieno di difetti è riuscito a confermare che la teoria sulla riunione di Jenova era possibile"

"Jenova? Ti riferisci all'aliena di cui abbiamo perso prima il corpo e poi la testa?"

"esatto. Era incompleta, l'unico modo per riportarla ad esistere era tramite una riunione fra cloni contenenti le sue cellule. Mi sono sbagliato su un particolare: questi cloni non agivano di loro spontanea volontà, ma erano guidati da Sephiroth. E' tempo di gioire, questo significa che lui non è morto, il mondo avrà di nuovo il più forte Soldier mai esistito"

Cloud compare posizionato al contrario sul ramo di un immenso albero, sta violando la legge di gravità, camminando con i piedi sopra la testa.

"Sono stato evocato da Sephiroth, ha fatto del mio odio per lui uno strumento per portarmi nel luogo della sua reale esistenza. Oh, che magnifico piano, finalmente sono qui per servirlo ed ho un regalo per lui"

_Sephiroth, dove sei? Non farmi attendere, ho bisogno di compiere il mio obiettivo._

Il terreno trema nuovamente ed una gigantesca sfera avvolta dal flusso della vita fa la sua apparizione, all'interno vi è l'originale Sephiroth, ancora sigillato e con gli occhi chiusi, non più esistente nella realtà e nemmeno morto.

_Allora sei davvero qui. Ti ho cercato dappertutto, finalmente posso incontrarti. Sono qui per aiutarti, presto tornerai ad essere vivo ed avrai il controllo del Pianeta. Io sono qui per servirti._

Hojo scoppia a ridere, sembra euforico.

"E così la riunione sta per avere luogo, non solo il ritorno di Jenova, ma anche la creazione di una nuova specie di creatura superiore ad ogni altra!"

Rufus cerca di fermare la risata dello scienziato, ma è Tifa a rivolgersi a lui.

"professor Hojo, cosa credi che stia per accadere? Cloud sta per cedere il Materia nero a Sephiroth, provocando il più grande disastro della storia"

"mia cara, non trovi che questo sia un brivido per la scienza? Assisterò ad un evento unico di cui sono stato partecipe con i miei esperimenti. La storia della fine del mondo avrà un lungo capitolo dedicato a me"

Rufus chiama Tifa e Nanaki.

"Alleati o nemici non mi interessa, non c'è nulla che io possa dire in questa situazione. Perciò, dobbiamo andarcene, avrò bisogno del vostro aiuto per comprendere meglio quanto sta succedendo, venite con me"

Anche se Tifa non vuole andarsene, è Scarlet ad afferrarla per i capelli, trascinandola via da lì.

"Cloud..."

_Questa è la mia ultima missione, poi tutta la confusione avrà fine. Non importa chi la gente si aspetta che io sia, sono stato creato per aiutare Sephiroth, non ho altre ragioni per esistere._

Sephiroth ottiene il Materia nero e questo distrugge la barriera che lo ricopre, può riaprire gli occhi ed osservare l'inizio della fine di tutto. Meteor viene scagliato attraverso l'interezza del cratere, in alto l'Highwind viene guidato lontano dai pericoli. Le Weapon vengono risvegliate una dopo l'altra, liberate dalla ferita provocata al pianeta. Le pericolose creature escono minacciosamente dal cratere, Cloud è l'ultimo a rimanere all'interno di questo, crollando da una roccia, sicuro di non poter più sopravvivere. Infatti l'ingresso del cratere viene sigillato da una immensa barriera, in questo modo Sephiroth può agire indisturbato.

"Madre... la riunione è imminente, presto potrò conoscerti!"

Cloud invece sbatte la testa contro una roccia e cammina su una pozza d'acqua, la sua vista è annebbiata, appare incapace di seguire il suo istinto e si blocca completamente, lasciandosi trasportare dalla corrente.

_Non devo più combattere me stesso. Semplicemente io..._

_**Io non ho più uno scopo, ho svolto il mio incarico.**_

_Qualsiasi cosa succederà al mondo, sarà lontana da me perché non cercherò di scappare, non me ne importa più nulla._

_Io smetto di esistere nella solitudine, è una mia scelta, la prima dettata da me e non dagli altri._

_Diventerò anch'io parte del flusso della vita e poi mi unirò a Sephiroth quando lui sarà diventato un essere supremo?_

_Se questa è la mia fine, di certo è caotica, posso ancora percepire il rumore della distruzione causata da Meteor. Ma allora, cos'è che mi spinge a riflettere? Continuo ad essere vivo e questo mi spinge a rinnegare me stesso. Finirà tutto, deve essere così, stavolta non posso sopravvivere._

Qualche giorno dopo, a Mideel un pescatore trova un giovane uomo vestito da soldato in pessime condizioni. Riesce a portarlo alla clinica vicina, dove il dottore locale pare sorpreso che lui sia stato in grado di sopravvivere a chissà quali sofferenze, essendo stato esposto ad una quantità di radiazioni da energia Mako che ucciderebbe qualsiasi altra persona al mondo. Tuttavia, il ragazzo biondo non ha coscienza di se stesso, è incapace di reagire agli stimoli esterni.

Cloud è ancora vivo, continua la sua battaglia personale contro i propri dubbi, in attesa che qualcuno arrivi a salvarlo dalla perdizione, dall'annullamento di ogni esistenza.

* * *

_**Commento finale dell'autore.**_

E' difficile concludere un capitolo che ha un finale così tremendamente negativo nell'evoluzione di un personaggio. Cloud ha abbandonato tutto quello che aveva perché ha perso la sua identità. Fortunatamente questa storia è dedicata a lui ed al capitolo seguente vi saranno molte risposte e finalmente un po' di liberazione anche per il buon protagonista.


	12. Chapter 12: tornare ad esistere

**FINAL FANTASY VII – CRONACHE DI CLOUD**

_**CAPITOLO 12**_

**TORNARE AD ESISTERE – INSIEME**

* * *

_Una vasta distesa formata dal nulla: questa è la prospettiva che ho di fronte per l'eternità. Non percepisco stimoli, sono intrappolato in una prigione all'interno della mia mente. Io probabilmente non esisto più, sono soltanto un cumulo di pensieri senza una precisa destinazione. Il mio corpo si è spento, allora perché penso? Non osservo nulla, sento me stesso blaterare parole senza senso. E' inutile questa sofferenza, sto solo prolungando una vita che nemmeno è mai stata mia. Chi è Cloud Strife? Perché io dovrei essere lui?_

Una settimana prima, Tifa è giunta a Mideel insieme ai suoi compagni, separandosi da essi dopo aver trovato Cloud, da lei cercato in modo praticamente ossessivo da ogni parte del mondo. Mentre Gaia sta affrontando una crisi senza precedenti, l'invasione delle Weapons, distruttrici planetari, la ShinRa cerca di ottenere gli **Huge Materia**, elementi in grado di risvegliare antichi poteri. Possedere uno di essi dona una conoscenza superiore a quella di ogni essere umano, si tratta di energia cristallizzata dai reattori che la corporazione intende ottenere per sé.

Tifa ha abbandonato questa battaglia, ha scelto fra il destino del mondo e Cloud, sorprendendosi per essere al suo fianco. Lei sa che quello è lo stesso ragazzo che ha detto _"io non sono Cloud, ti auguro di trovarlo"_, eppure non ha perso le speranze. Da qualche parte dentro di lui, deve esserci il suo amico d'infanzia. La sua è una fede difficilmente giustificabile, che nessun altro membro del gruppo ha condiviso. Barret, Nanaki, Cid, Yuffie, Vincent e Cait Sith non potevano stare dalla sua parte in questa occasione, si sono limitati a promettere che sarebbero tornati per lei dopo aver risolto la crisi immediata causata dalla ShinRa.

Da sola, la ragazza è rimasta al fianco di Cloud, paralizzato su una sedia a rotelle senza la capacità di ragionare, ogni discorso che esce dalla sua bocca non ha senso, perfino il dottore che l'ha esaminato non ha trovato alcuna speranza in lui. Più volte lei si è proposta di lasciar perdere e tornare dai suoi compagni, ma non ce l'ha fatta: Cloud è troppo importante e non ha intenzione di abbandonarlo.

Fino ad oggi... il giorno in cui la Ultimate Weapon marcia su Mideel, distruggendola. Tante persone perdono la vita, ma Tifa non vuole accettare questo destino e trascina a sé la sedia a rotelle e la spinge più lontano che può.

"Resisti Cloud, possiamo farcela".

Il terreno crolla dinnanzi a lei, vittima della gravità ella perde il controllo, rimane appesa alla sedia, ma vede Cloud volare via da essa. I due finiscono in un vortice, cadono nel flusso della vita. In quel momento, Tifa realizza di avere fallito, eppure non può fare a meno di esprimere un desiderio, sebbene flebile in queste circostanze.

"Se solo avessi potuto incontrarti un'ultima volta".

La nera mietitrice non è giunta per Tifa, che si risveglia in un mondo fittizio, circondata da molteplici copie di Cloud. All'inizio, pensa che quello sia un limbo sospeso fra la vita e la morte, ma presto realizza dove si trova: è nella mente di colui con il sogno di diventare un Soldier, quel ragazzo che ha desiderato così tanto ma che non ha mai compiuto il suo scopo. Così tanti Cloud ed un'immensa collezione di ricordi. La ragazza si sente perfino indiscreta nell'esplorare la sua mente in quel modo, nessuna persona dovrebbe avere i suoi pensieri esposti. Eppure, per lei è un'occasione di provare a mettere assieme i tasselli della memoria del ragazzo, ci vuole credere: può aiutarlo a trovare se stesso.

Tanti Cloud incapaci di riconoscersi come un'entità singola, ma ancora per poco.

_**Cloud dell'infanzia**_

_Le ho promesso che sarei diventato un Soldier per poi tornare da lei. Quanto ti ho conosciuta, Tifa?_

"Io non lo ricordo".

_Sì, io lo so... sono entrato in casa tua perché invidiavo quel gruppo di amici che venivano a trovarti, ero solo e finalmente ho trovato il coraggio di avvicinarmi. Dovevi essere speciale per attirare tutte le loro attenzioni._

"Ti sbagli, erano dei marmocchi fastidiosi, non mi hanno mai capita e nemmeno ci hanno provato"

_Entrai in casa tua, raggiunsi la tua stanza, ma tu avevi appena mandato via tutti. Eri in lacrime, io mi sono fermato. Se avevi mandato via loro che ti erano vicini, cosa avresti fatto a me che nemmeno ti conoscevo?_

"E' vero, quello è il giorno in cui ho saputo della dipartita di mia madre. Ho perso la pazienza, ho deciso di non crederci e di verificare in prima persona sul monte Nibel. Nessuno di quegli stupidi ragazzotti mi ha seguito, tant'è che mi sono trovata nel panico quando dovevo attraversare il ponte di legno. Io stavo cadendo, ho supplicato aiuto ma sapevo che nessuno sarebbe arrivato perché ero da sola".

_Tu non eri da sola. Io ti avevo seguito, volevo scoprire la causa delle tue lacrime. Mi sono accorto della tua caduta e ti ho afferrata, è così triste quando una persona lascia la vita provando tristezza. Io dovevo salvarti._

"Cloud, tu sei diventato il mio eroe per avermi aiutata quando nessun altro l'avrebbe fatto. Credo che sia stata quell'occasione a farmi innamorare di te. Grazie a questo ricordo io capisco tutto... so perché ti sono stata vicina, ho fatto quello che tu hai fatto con me. Ti dovevo questo favore perché provo ancora questi sentimenti".

_Non ha importanza, chiunque io fossi ora ho smesso di esistere. Non so perché mi trovo con tutti questi altri Cloud, so che questo non è il corpo che mi appartiene._

"Sei nella giusta mente, aspettami, presto troverò il nesso fra tutti voi, devi riporre in me la tua fiducia, io ti salverò".

Tifa realizza la verità: il flusso della vita in cui è caduta le ha permesso di connettersi a Cloud, di avere l'opportunità di salvarlo. Ora lui ha appena riacquistato una parte del suo passato, ma ci sono altri tasselli da sistemare.

_**Cloud della promessa**_

_Questo è un ricordo fittizio, che Sephiroth mi ha dato per avvicinarmi a te, per far leva sul tuo passato. Non ti ho mai promesso niente._

"Cosa dici? Io so che l'hai fatto: tu hai scelto di diventare un Soldier per essere in grado di proteggermi. Mi sei sempre stato vicino, forse sono arrogante a pensarlo ma il tuo sogno era di diventare abbastanza forte da prenderti cura di me. Magari non sapevi i miei sentimenti a quel tempo, però tu provavi lo stesso pur senza ammetterlo".

_Credi che io sia qui per una lezione sull'amore? Per favore, smettila, sto cercando di ricordare se c'è della verità in questo ricordo._

"Questo cielo stellato nella notte che non perdeva il suo calore è esattamente come lo ricordo, tu neghi che sia naturale?".

_E' reale, però non è un mio ricordo. Ti sto dicendo che appartiene a Cloud._

"Tu sei Cloud! Guardati, sei quel ragazzino che era pronto a seguire le orme dell'eroe Sephiroth e diventare come lui. Perciò, non hai bisogno di connetterti con il tuo futuro, pensa al presente".

_Allora ti dirò quello che desidero: diventerò grande come Sephiroth e ti proteggerò. Se ci sarà una crisi, solleverò la mia spada per il bene di Nibelheim e non procurerò infelicità a nessuno._

"Sì, hai ritrovato te stesso. Cloud, riconosci di essere la stessa persona di quel ragazzo che mi ha salvato la vita?".

_Mi stai chiedendo di accettare l'altro Cloud? Non è facile fondere me stesso con ricordi diversi, però è in linea con il mio pensiero. Okay, lo farò per te, sia chiaro che non è qualcosa che faccio quotidianamente._

I due giovanissimi Cloud diventano un'unica entità; altre piccole forme di vita, dei semplici ricordi, vengono attirati al Cloud che si è appena venuto a creare. Tuttavia, egli è ancora incompleto.

_Tifa, ho accettato il mio passato ed il mio presente, ma non posso fare lo stesso per il futuro. Se vuoi provarci sei libera di farlo, ma non risolverai mai il mistero su quale fine ho fatto._

"Aspettami, farò in modo che tu riconosca te stesso, presto smetterai di negarlo".

La speranza rimane accesa in Tifa, lei vuole assolutamente salvare Cloud, ci è riuscita finché quelli erano i ricordi condivisi con lei, ma manca la parte più importante, quella che ha fornito Sephiroth: **la non esistenza di Cloud Strife**.

_**Cloud di Nibelheim**_

_Zack, Sephiroth e due soldati semplici di cui non ricordo il nome. Erano loro quattro ad aver raggiunto Nibelheim. Non c'è stato alcun ritorno a casa, semplicemente Zack si è avvicinato al reattore, ha visto il cambiamento di Sephiroth ed io sono stato modellato da quel Soldier. Sono un clone contenente cellule Mako, parte del progetto Jenova, un esperimento fallito che ha condotto il dottor Hojo._

"Allora dimmi, come sai di aver parlato con tua madre?".

_Quel discorso lo ricordo, non può essere finto. Sono stato da mia madre e le ho detto che non ce l'avevo fatta a diventare un Soldier, non ero come Zack, mi mancava la sua forza di spirito. Le dissi che al termine della missione avrei lasciato tutto e sarei tornato da Tifa, scusandomi con lei per non aver raggiunto il mio scopo._

"Questo significa che tu esistevi davvero, come puoi non rendertene conto?".

_No, deve essere un ricordo fittizio, te l'ho detto. Potrebbe essere stato Zack a confidare a mia madre cosa sapeva di me. Io non esisto, questa è una certezza._

"Perciò, il tuo odio per Sephiroth non era reale? Tu hai negato disperatamente di essere un suo burattino, ricordavi di averlo fronteggiato e soprattutto hai pensato a come io fossi in difficoltà dopo aver visto mio padre cadere trafitto dalla spada Masamune. Io non posso credere che tu abbia inventato tutto questo perché è esattamente il mio passato. Okay, non ti ho incontrato, non mi ricordo della tua presenza, ma quello che hai descritto era praticamente un mio ricordo. Ed io sono parte di esso".

_Io ti ho vista, ho pensato a com'eri cresciuta nei miei anni di assenza. Tu... una guida, chi l'avrebbe mai detto. No, c'è di più: io sono stato al tuo fianco per tutto quel tempo, ma non ricordo in quale modo._

"Pensaci, è la chiave di tutto. Io voglio crederti, tu non sei stato creato da nessuno, sei autentico, ma sei stato manipolato. Ribellati a quello che Sephiroth ti ha fatto credere, liberati dalla sua influenza una volta per tutte e potrai combatterlo".

_Zack riuscì a proteggerti, impedì a Sephiroth di ucciderti perché lui era fatto così: non ha mai accettato vittime innocenti, il suo onore di Soldier sarebbe stato infranto. Poi si recò da lui e lo combatté ad armi pari. Io lo so perché ho visto tutto..._

"Come hai potuto vedere questo? Pensaci, ti prego".

_Io c'ero._

_Io esistevo._

_Sono sempre stato Cloud Strife._

_Ero un soldato semplice, uno dei due che hanno accompagnato Zack e Sephiroth a Nibelheim. Rimasi in disparte, troppo imbarazzato per presentarmi a te, ma è stata la mia occasione per comprendere che non avrei avuto una carriera come Soldier. Lo dissi subito a mia madre, poi ti accompagnai._

"Eri la guardia gentile che non mi ha mai mostrato il suo volto. Così ti sei nascosto da me, eh? Se non l'avessi fatto sarei stata subito in grado di identificarti".

_Scusami se non posso cambiare il mio passato, ora pretendi troppo da me. Tornando al discorso, ti ho trovata a terra, colpita da un singolo fendente di Masamune ma fortunatamente non era mortale, Zack ti aveva prestato soccorso. Ti sono stato vicino e ti ho detto che avevo mantenuto la mia promessa, che ero lì per te. Purtroppo non mi hai sentito, ma io avevo trovato il coraggio che mi serviva. Ho salito le scale ed ho trovato Sephiroth in grado di spazzare via Zack. Per la prima volta, ho visto il più grande Soldier abbassare la guardia, ho afferrato la **Buster Sword** di Zack ed ho trafitto Sephiroth senza alcuna pietà, poi gli ho urlato addosso tutta la mia rabbia._

"_Ho avuto così tanto rispetto per te, io ti ho ammirato"._

_Non ce l'ho fatta a dire altro a Sephiroth, sapevo di avergli causato una ferita mortale, ma non mi sono trattenuto. In me non vi era lo stesso onore di Zack, che non avrebbe mai urtato un suo compagno in quel modo. In quel momento ho esitato, non potevo uscire indenne da uno scontro con Sephiroth, il suo istinto l'ha portato a reagire in modo sufficiente da ferirmi. Mentre lui si lanciava nel flusso della vita con la testa di Jenova in suo possesso, io crollavo sulla scalinata, cadendo accanto a Zack. Lui era felice, sapeva che io ce l'avevo fatta, che avevo protetto entrambi._

Non fu così semplice. Cloud e Zack vennero trovati dalla ShinRa, sfortunatamente da un team capitanato da Hojo. Per lo scienziato ripulire gli atti atroci di Sephiroth era necessario per il bene della ShinRa, ma anche per i suoi esperimenti. Quei due soldati avevano la colpa di aver annientato il più grande esperimento coniato dall'organizzazione, era il loro dovere quello di diventare come lui ed in caso di fallimento li avrebbe attesi la morte.

Cloud smette di ricordare quel passato doloroso e torna da Tifa.

_Va bene, mi hai dimostrato la mia esistenza, eppure ci sono così tanti Cloud, come posso accettarli tutti?_

"Sai di essere stato manipolato, che tutto quello che è successo dopo era frutto della vendetta di Sephiroth. Lui stesso ti ha usato per realizzare il suo scopo. Se davvero hai perso tutto, ora puoi guadagnarlo. Devi accettarti per quello che sei, inoltre hai mantenuto la tua promessa ed ora sei al livello di un Soldier di prima classe".

_Se sono in grado di mantenere una promessa, allora posso accettarmi come uomo. Cloud Strife, venite tutti a me perché mi appartenete._

Le molte parti si uniscono a Cloud, egli riacquista la completa memoria e riapre gli occhi. Il mondo interno a lui inizia a sfaldarsi lentamente, erodendo i suoi margini fino ad avvicinarsi ai due unici superstiti.

_Grazie Tifa, mi hai salvato. Ora non ho paura di tornare al mondo reale, sono pronto a far fronte alle conseguenze delle mie azioni._

"Non sarai solo, ti seguirò, c'è ancora molto che possiamo fare per il bene del pianeta".

_Ci sono molte persone a cui devo le mie scuse._

Quel mondo che sparisce riporta Cloud e Tifa alla realtà, storditi sulla costa dell'ormai distrutta Mideel, ma ancora vivi. Presto vengono a sapere che l'Ultimate Weapon ha distrutto la città, che molte vite sono state stroncate e che le speranze calano da un giorno all'altro, che la fine del mondo è sempre più vicina.

_Ho ascoltato il terrore della gente ed io so di essere responsabile di queste disgrazie. Ho aiutato Sephiroth a risvegliare le Weapon, allora posso anche fermarle, non importa quanto esse siano forti, ho dei compagni di cui posso fidarmi. Ed almeno ora che sono tornato Cloud, anche loro potranno fidarsi di me._

Tifa conduce Cloud su Highwind, è stato un colpo di fortuna che lei si sia imbattuta in Cid, che era sulle tracce dell'Ultimate Weapon.

"C-Cloud? Sei davvero tu?", Yuffie non riesce a credere di avere davanti a sé il compagno.

"Certo, sono tornato. So di aver commesso atti atroci e non voglio giustificarmi, vi chiedo soltanto di darmi l'opportunità di rimediare. Ho fatto questo discorso già una volta in passato e di aver portato Gaia ad un passo dalla distruzione. Ma ora avete davanti a voi Cloud Strife, io non sono un Soldier, bensì un vostro amico, uno di voi che desidera proteggere il pianeta prima che sia troppo tardi"

Barret sembra sul punto di colpire il precedente leader con un pugno, ma non riesce a farlo.

"Dovrei disprezzarti per non essere stato in grado di controllarti, però nessuno di noi ha la capacità di fermare questa minaccia. Quindi datti una mossa e combatti con noi, abbiamo tenuto il tuo equipaggiamento e siamo certi che ti servirà... leader!".

_Mi hanno accettato di nuovo. E' per questo che ho riposto in loro ogni speranza. Questa volta li ripagherò, non temo la morte ed ancor meno queste creature che credono di essere padrone di Gaia. Oh, no, Weapons, voi non siete altro che potenti mostri, ma noi siamo guerrieri ed è la nostra specialità liberare il percorso da chi attacca la gente o le città. Fatevi sotto, fremo dal desiderio di combattervi._

* * *

_**Commento finale dell'autore**_

Ora posso finalmente rilassarmi, è difficile scrivere una storia su un personaggio quando questo nemmeno crede di esistere. Adesso si è risolto il conflitto interiore e presto ci saranno le battaglie decisive. Il dialogo fra Tifa e Cloud è stata un'alternanza nell'uso del corsivo o delle virgolette, personalmente mi piaceva l'effetto visivo. Il prossimo capitolo però riguarda Zack, che considero un elemento importante nella storia di Cloud, sarà l'ultimo sguardo indietro prima della battaglia per il destino del pianeta.


	13. Chapter 13: Zack

**FINAL FANTASY VII – CRONACHE DI CLOUD**

_**CAPITOLO 13**_

**ZACK**

* * *

Cloud e compagni giungono nuovamente nei sotterranei della villa di Nibelheim, è lui a guidare tutti nel luogo che ha segnato elementi chiave nella sua vita ed in quella di Sephiroth: il cambiamento di quest'ultimo e l'annullamento dell'esistenza del soldato semplice della ShinRa. Il leader del gruppo decide di raccontare la sua vera storia a coloro che considera amici.

_Questo luogo è rimasto un laboratorio con annessa una libreria ricca di informazioni utili. Mi porta alla mente memorie... memorie dell'evento che ha deciso il mio futuro in modo definitivo. Nella più grande crisi che io abbia mai affrontato, non ero solo, ho potuto contare sul supporto del mio migliore amico: **Zack Fair**, Soldier di prima classe._

Nel passato, Cloud è all'interno di una capsula di laboratorio, sottoposto ai terribili esperimenti condotti dal dottor Hojo. Quest'uomo non prova alcun rispetto per lui o Zack, li tratta come campioni su cui testare l'efficacia delle cellule di Jenova.

"Qual è il risultato dell'inizione?"

"positiva, signore. Entrambi rispondono agli stimoli dell'energia Mako"

"ed il livello di compatibilità con le cellule di Jenova?"

"mi dispiace, temo che siano entrambe molto basse. Però, se continuiamo la terapia il soggetto sperimentale Cloud Strife potrebbe essere in grado di aumentarlo"

"di quanti punti percentuale si parla?"

"al massimo un 10%"

"è ridicolo, per quale ragione dovrei perdere tempo dietro ad una crescita così mediocre? Classificateli come esperimenti falliti e lavorate su di loro con progetti minori, è stato uno spreco di fondi. Fatico a credere che siano stati in grado di danneggiare Sephiroth!".

Hojo si allontana, innervosito dalla situazione. Cloud rimane immobile ad osservare, ma vede che nella capsula a fianco Zack fa pressione verso l'esterno. Lo scienziato lì presente si avvicina a lui.

"Non è ancora ora della cena, un solo cibo al giorno, dovrai aspettare altre tre ore".

Tuttavia, Zack se ne approfitta per sferrargli un pugno, ritrovando le forze necessarie per uscire da lì ed evitare che l'uomo suoni l'allarme.

"Eh, no, non ho alcuna intenzione di tornare lì dentro!".

Il Soldier stordisce lo scienziato e si avvicina alla sua spada, l'inseparabile **Buster Sword**, poi con essa distrugge la capsula in cui è posizionato Cloud.

"Presto saremo fuori da qui, c'è un posto che desidero mostrarti a Midgar"

_Non riuscivo a comprendere cosa fosse successo, ero incapace di parlare, l'energia Mako aveva preso il sopravvento su di me e stava dominando la mia mente. Eppure, la sola presenza di Zack mi impediva di impazzire, cercavo la forza di combattere un potere incontrollabile. Sebbene fossi stato io l'uomo capace di abbattere Sephiroth, Zack era molto più forte di me, la sua mente aveva resistito perfettamente ai danni del pericoloso esperimento._

Zack fornisce a Cloud una nuova uniforme da Soldier di prima classe.

"Purtroppo non ho altre vesti, pensavo di inaugurare questa al mio ritorno a casa, ma preferisco che la tenga tu. Dobbiamo affrettarci a scappare da qui perché a breve saremo circondati, non preoccuparti di nulla, se mi seguirai andremo insieme a Midgar, mi occuperò di te e ti farò conoscere quella ragazza speciale"

_Mai ho visto nel suo volto il fastidio nel doversi prendere cura di me che ero in condizioni terribili, incapace di fare qualsiasi gesto, perfino di pronunciare una parola dal senso compiuto. Circondati da guardie della ShinRa, siamo riusciti a fuggire solo perché lui mi ha trascinato sulle spalle. Tutto quello che ricordo è che Zack fu in grado di ottenere un passaggio sul retro di un furgone diretto alla città di Kalm. Lì, potevamo avvicinarci alla città, fortunatamente Zack aveva qualche amico che l'avrebbe lasciato passare. La parte difficile era quella di superare la sorveglianza, la ShinRa sapeva che un Soldier in fuga sarebbe tornato a casa, ma nel suo caso la persona che desiderava rivedere era a Midgar, proprio a pochi passi dalla loro sede principale._

"Sai che ti dico, Cloud? E' tempo che ci troviamo un lavoro, ho pensato che il mercenario è adatto a due come noi. Zack Fair, ex Soldier di prima classe, ora un mercenario. Sono disposto a svolgere qualsiasi incarico a patto di ottenere il giusto compenso".

_Poi gli venne fuori una risata naturale, era felice di immaginare un futuro radioso. Non so se ci credesse davvero o se era una speranza dal profondo del cuore, ma lui avrebbe gettato via tutto pur di incontrare ancora una volta la persona da lui amata. Trovo ironico che questa persona fosse proprio Aerith, da lui conosciuta cadendo sopra il tetto della chiesa._

Tifa, Barret e tutti gli altri sono realmente stupiti dall'affermazione di Cloud.

"Tu come sai che era lei?", Tifa appare curiosa.

"è semplice capirlo, durante gli esperimenti Zack mi ha trasmesso il suo dna ed i ricordi. In qualche modo aveva innescato in me un forte legame con Aerith, è per questo che quando l'ho conosciuta ho avvertito il bisogno di stare al suo fianco"

"non capisco, quindi tu eri diventato Zack? Di lui cosa ne è stato?"

"risponderò subito a questa tua domanda. Voglio parlarvi di come Zack ha affrontato la sua ultima grande battaglia, in che modo ha mantenuto il suo onore"

_Davanti ad un colle, con la visione di Midgar a portata della sua mano protratta in avanti, Zack venne accerchiato da soldati della ShinRa: forze speciali con un incarico ben preciso: eliminarlo. Cinquanta, no, cento soldati pronti a colpirlo contemporaneamente, per lui era davvero giunta la fine della propria vita. Ma è in quei momenti che si delinea il carattere di una persona. Con la Buster Sword in suo possesso, continuava a sorridere dinnanzi ai nemici che attendevano l'ordine del proprio superiore per porre fine alla sua fuga. Non vi era rispetto per l'ultimo Soldier di prima classe sopravvissuto, si trattava di un capitolo del passato da chiudere al più presto._

"Abbracciate i vostri sogni e, qualunque cosa succeda, proteggete il vostro onore di Soldier. Fatevi sotto".

_Io osservavo senza la capacità di reagire, una parte di me si stava risvegliando, ma avevo paura, qualsiasi movimento mi avrebbe portato ad essere notato. Zack combatteva i suoi nemici senza volersi arrendere al crudele destino che lo attendeva. Sapeva che per ottenere la libertà la posta in gioco era la sua vita, ma ha voluto crederci. I soldati sconfitti cadevano a terra, ma dalla distanza arrivavano continuamente colpi di fucile. Il mio grande amico non poteva essere sconfitto dalla gente, bensì dalla stanchezza. Era come se poco per volta stesse perdendo le sue capacità nel combattere, ferito ma non in modo mortale._

_La sua spada non veniva mai abbassata, per quando la sua schiena si protraesse in avanti e le gambe cedessero il passo alla fatica. I rinforzi nemici arrivarono a sostituire coloro che erano caduti in battaglia. Volevo urlare, gridare a Zack che io credevo in lui, che mi aspettavo che avrebbe fatto qualcosa che nessun altro poteva, ma i nemici ignorarono l'onore sparandogli allo stesso tempo per non dargli alcuna via di fuga._

_La Buster Sword cadde a terra e, seppur disarmato, Zack non ebbe un attimo di tregua, continuando a subire i colpi nemici. Era la fine di un eroe, accompagnata da un urlo carico di tutto il suo dolore e la rabbia per non essere stato in grado di entrare a Midgar. Poteva osservarla dalla distanza, sapendo che mai sarebbe giunto lì. I membri della ShinRa vennero costretti ad allontanarsi, i Turks sapevano già cos'era successo e diedero loro l'ordine di portare rispetto ad un uomo che stava morendo, lasciandolo libero di trascorrere gli ultimi secondi della sua esistenza lontano dalle loro armi. Io fui ignorato per via delle mie condizioni._

Pioggia incessante, Zack è a terra, con la mano destra riesce a tenere stretta per l'ultima volta la sua Buster Sword. Cloud si trascina verso di lui.

_Vederlo così indifeso mi riportò alla ragione: ricordai che ero un essere vivente, che potevo parlare e ragionare. E soprattutto che ero carico di dolore per quel triste momento._

"Zack..."

_Ogni altra parola sarebbe stata sprecata, ero incredulo, ma lui ancora si sforzava di mantenere il suo onore. Fino all'ultimo istante senza mai perdere traccia di come aveva vissuto._

"Per entrambi... tu dovrai..."

_Era affaticato, ma voleva parlarmi, sentivo che mi stava trasmettendo qualcosa di importante, lo ascoltai al meglio che potevo, anche se la mia mente era ancora offuscata da tutto quel tempo in cui era permeata da uno stato di incoscienza._

"**Tu dovrai**... _**vivere**_".

_Vivere..._

_Ogni mio pensiero si fermò in quell'istante, è lì che avvenne la mia connessione con lui._

"Tu sarai la mia eredità vivente"

_Zack stava morendo, eppure lo sentivo vivo, capace di ritrovare la speranza che gli era venuta a mancare durante la sua ultima battaglia._

"Il mio onore, i miei sogni, essi ora sono tuoi"

_Con uno sforzo sorprendente, fu in grado di sollevare la Buster Sword con una sola mano, portandola verso di me, in modo che fossi io a prenderla. La spada era il simbolo del suo onore, in essa vi aveva riposto ogni desiderio di un futuro roseo. Lui non aveva tradito nessuno, era il mondo con le sue regole ad averlo pugnalato ingiustamente._

_Impugnavo saldamente quell'oggetto che Zack aveva protetto così fortemente, nemmeno mi pareva di tenere un'arma, ma una gemma preziosa da non abbandonare mai._

"Io sono la tua eredità vivente"

_Parlavo per convincermi della sua richiesta, non comprendevo ancora il senso delle sue parole, ma lui era felice. Aveva trasmesso se stesso ad un'altra persona, si era fidato di me, sapeva che un giorno avrei portato memoria delle sue gesta, forse sperava che io fossi andato a conoscere Aerith, proteggendola al posto suo. Dopo aver sentito la mia risposta, Zack chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare ad un riposo meritato._

_Mi accorsi che **avevo perso tutto**. Urlai con tutta la rabbia che avevo dentro da quando ero stato catturato dalla ShinRa ed usato come esperimento. Odiai come non credevo che sarei mai stato in grado di fare, solo per qualche secondo, soffocato dalla pioggia battente che non voleva saperne di donarmi pensieri positivi._

_La mia mente tornò a spegnersi, senza sapere cosa stavo facendo mi incamminai verso Midgar con la spada in mio possesso._

_Ero diventato un Soldier di prima classe senza essermi mai meritato questo grado._

_Ragionavo come Zack Fair, provavo le sue stesse emozioni._

_Eppure, ero Cloud Strife, un'ombra confusa del ragazzo che voleva seguire le orme di Sephiroth._

_Tutto quello che mi guidava era l'eco della voce di Zack._

"Abbraccia i tuoi sogni. Se vuoi essere un eroe devi avere dei sogni".

_Rivivevo in ogni secondo scandito dalle leggi del tempo il discorso di Zack, la sua eredità che mi aveva lasciato._

"Grazie di tutto. Buona notte, Zack".

_Fu così che Tifa mi trovò mentre vagavo per un vicolo a Midgar e che la nostra storia ebbe inizio. Fui guidato da lui, temprato nell'orgoglio._

Cloud finisce il suo racconto, ancora scosso dal ricordo. Impugna la Buster Sword e la solleva.

"Non posso giurare sull'onore, ma vi garantisco che questa spada mi accompagnerà nella battaglia finale"

_Zack, Aerith, io ho perso entrambi, tasselli fondamentali nella formazione dell'uomo che sono ora, però ho ancora amici da proteggere, che saranno pronti a combattere al mio fianco. Posso seguire l'unico sogno che mi è rimasto: mantenere tutti vivi, evitare che un mio compagno cada ancora in battaglia._

* * *

_**Commento finale dell'autore**_

I capitoli tragici sono belli da scrivere ma nessuno vorrebbe mai concluderli in quanto si perde una speranza. Poi, trovare una massima che faccia andare avanti con buone prospettive è ancora più difficile. Davvero, dal prossimo capitolo cambierò il tono della narrazione, preferisco dare una visione positiva dei pensieri di Cloud anche mentre il mondo sta perdendo le speranze. Zack rimane il mio personaggio preferito dell'universo di Final Fantasy VII insieme a Cloud, spero di averlo omaggiato degnamente, o almeno di averci provato.


	14. Chapter 14: la caduta di Midgar

**FINAL FANTASY VII – CRONACHE DI CLOUD**

_**CAPITOLO 14**_

**LA CADUTA DI MIDGAR**

_Volevo tornare nel luogo dove ho perso la mia prima esistenza, in un posto capace di trasformare un ragazzo senza il coraggio di seguire i propri sogni nella eredità vivente di un grande soldato. Midgar è stato l'inizio di una vita fatta di battaglie e, se avessi fallito, sarebbe stato anche il mio capitolo finale._

Incapaci di accedere via terra, per Cloud e compagni l'unica opzione rimasta era di proiettarsi all'interno di Midgar tramite l'uso di paracaduti.

_Eravamo titubanti, non sapevamo se saremmo riusciti a fermare la ShinRa una volta per tutte. Però, uno dei miei compagni non si sarebbe mai arreso._

"Ehi, voi, cosa sono queste facce depresse? Diamoci una mossa, seguitemi", Barret fu il primo a lanciarsi nel cielo dall'Highwind, sparendo nel vento come un piccolo punto a distanza per poi apparire con le sembianze di un paracadute rettangolare.

"Barret ha ragione, andiamo anche noi", rispose il leader del gruppo.

Cloud si lanciò nei cieli di Midgar e tutti lo seguirono. Per Yuffie e Cid si trattò della prima visita a Midgar, per gli altri di un ritorno.

_Atterrati vicino a me c'erano Barret e Tifa, i miei compagni da quando eravamo membri di Avalanche. Anzi, io ero un mercenario pagato per fornire assistenza al gruppo. Non pensavo che sarei rimasto così a lungo al loro fianco, ancor meno che sarei stato in grado di stringere un rapporto d'amicizia con Barret, mentre Tifa era ormai la persona più preziosa rimasta con me. Lei mi ha aiutato a ricordare chi fossi realmente, perciò mi sentivo felice di averla lì con noi._

"E' inutile setacciare le strade, abbiamo tutti la stessa missione: raggiungere la sede della ShinRa", Barret esortò i due alleati a non perdere altro tempo.

"Sono certo che se qualcuno arrivasse prima di noi ci aspetterebbe davanti all'ingresso", Tifa apparve fiduciosa, sapeva che il gruppo non avrebbe lasciato nessuno dietro di sé.

_Mostri ovunque. L'intervento delle **Weapons** ha causato la loro invasione cittadina. Perfino i più abili soldati non erano in grado di tener testa agli immensi Behemoth. Alcuni stolti rivolgevano le proprie armi meccaniche di supporto contro di noi. Perché fermarci? Noi eravamo lì per porre fine al dominio della ShinRa, ma allo stesso tempo volevamo ripulire la città dall'infestazione dei mostri. Tutto stava procedendo bene fino ad un incontro nei sotterranei cittadini._

Reno, Rude ed Elena apparirono di fronte ai tre invasori, la donna bionda fece cenno di 'no' con il dito indice per indicare che quella era la fine del loro percorso.

"Ehi, certo che ne avete di fegato a venire qui. Vi aspettate un lasciapassare per la sede della ShinRa? Forza, accontentatevi, vi offriamo da bere", Reno sembrava ironico come sempre, anche se la sua missione era di fermare chiunque volosse ostacolare la ShinRa, lui riusciva a scherzarci sopra.

"O magari possiamo concludere la nostra rivalità in modo definitivo", Rude passò all'attacco, voleva opporsi ai suoi avversari.

"So che a Wutai mi avete aiutata, ma non possiamo ignorare i nostri ordini", Elena parve indecisa se rivolgere la sua arma alle persone che le salvarono la vita a Wutai quando era stata catturata insieme a Yuffie.

_Tifa non era interessata a combattere, mentre Barret non vedeva l'ora di entrare in azione. I Turks sono sempre stati i nostri nemici e la scelta spettava a me. Decisi che avremmo combattuto e che sarebbe stato il nostro ultimo scontro con loro._

"Che la battaglia abbia inizio!"

Lo scontro fu breve, i Turks si dimostrarono degni avversari ma non poterono fermare la grinta di persone che misero a rischio la propria vita pur di proteggere Midgar. Reno si rialzò grazie alla forza di volontà e puntò il suo bastone verso Barret, che fu colto impreparato e non potè reagire.

"Avete vinto voi, noi Turks ci ritiriamo. Ma vi do un consiglio: non avete ragione di cercare il presidente Rufus, è stato ferito gravemente dall'assalto di una Weapon."

"Allora chi è che sta causando questo disastro?"

"Non l'avete ancora capito? È il professor Hojo."

_Conoscevo Hojo fin da quando ero una recluta della ShinRa, è a causa sua se in me vi sono le cellule di Jenova, è lui ad avermi spinto a creare una connessione mentale con Sephiroth. Io dovevo fermarlo. Non avevo alcun dubbio su questo._

Uscito dalla zona sotterranea, il gruppo di tre persone ritrovò gli altri compagni, che avevano appena sconfitto una immensa arma meccanica della ShinRa, Prod Clod.

"Non vi preoccupate, è andato giù dopo qualche minuto di assalto totale, inoltre Heidegger e Scarlet si sono presi una cocente sconfitta", Cid parlò con naturalezza della battaglia che aveva appena affrontato, Yuffie frugò fra gli scarti a terra per cercare se vi erano Materia da collezionare. Barret avanzò e strinse un pugno così forte da far tremare il suo braccio intero.

"Se fermeremo Hojo, potremo almeno evitare che Midgar venga distrutta. Ci vorranno anni perché la città si riprenda, ma almeno è ancora stabile. Andiamo!"

Anche Vincent apparve desideroso di chiudere i conti con il suo nemico ed il sangue ribollì in lui.

"Ho un conto da saldare con Hojo. Lo fermeremo insieme."

_Le mie paure stavano ormai svanendo. Grazie a Barret e Vincent sentii che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio, ci bastò seguire la fonte di energia per trovare lo scienziato della ShinRa._

Hojo si trovava su una struttura rialzata, non si voltò nemmeno verso gli invasori giunti a fermarlo, stava continuando a trafficare su un computer.

"Non ti muovere, Hojo, siamo venuti a fermarti."

"Chi sei tu, l'esperimento fallito?"

"Ho un nome ed è Cloud Strife!"

"Io non ti capisco, in te c'era così poca compatibilità con le cellule di Jenova, eppure sei sopravvissuto, hai liberato Sephiroth dal suo lungo riposo. Perciò, congratulazioni, sei il suo clone più riuscito."

Lo scienziato smise di inserire codici sul computer e si alzò in piedi, sorpreso di incontrare Vincent.

"Io mi ricordo di te, se sei qui per ringraziarmi per averti reso capace di mantenere il tuo aspetto giovane per tanti anni non ti sprecare, l'ho fatto per il bene della scienza."

"Ringraziarti? Io sono qui per vendicarmi di quello che hai fatto a me ed a Lucretia, HOJOOOO!"

Vincent era in piena collera ma fu Barret a calmarlo. Cloud apparve perplesso.

"A cosa serve questa energia? A chi o cosa la stai trasmettendo?"

"Che domande sono? La sto passando a Sephiroth! In questo modo lui potrà distruggere Gaia e riunirsi con Jenova, l'antica distruttrice."

"Perché? Tutto questo non ha senso, sei il più grande scienziato ancora in vita, potresti usare le tue capacità per salvare questa città dalla distruzione", Cloud non riuscì a trattenere la sua rabbia, urlando in faccia al suo nemico, a differenza sua capace di mantenersi calmo.

"Sephiroth è nato dalle ricerche del professor Gast, in lui vi sono le mie cellule e quelle della donna che l'ha generato."

"Lucretia", Vincent esclamò il nome della donna con passione e rancore.

"Ed infine le cellule di Jenova. Non crediate che io provi sentimenti per Sephiroth come se fosse un figlio, lo faccio per motivi scientifici, per vedere cos'è in grado di fare il mio più grande esperimento. E quando il computer avrà terminato di caricarsi, la fonte d'energia lo renderà invincibile."

_La mia repulsione per Hojo crebbe ancora di più. Egli fu un uomo che voltò le spalle al mondo, dedicò se stesso alla scienza e per riuscire nel suo intendo non gli importò mai delle conseguenze._

"Tifa, Cid, fate qualcosa per fermare il countdown. Ci occuperemo noi di fermarlo con la forza", gridò Cloud ai compagni.

"È qui che vi sbagliate. Non sono più un uomo gracile, ho iniettato in me le cellule di Jenova. Cosa vuole fare un esperimento fallito contro di me? Ora sono un super essere umano, combattetemi e risveglierò un potere inimmaginabile. Sacrifico volentieri la mia umanità, sarò in grado di rinascere come un mostro. Vi mostrerò i risultati del mio esperimento."

Energia: 95%.

_A quel punto già lo sapevo, anche se avessimo vinto quella battaglia, Sephiroth sarebbe stato in grado di usare Meteor dal cuore di Gaia. Però, Hojo era un nemico dell'umanità, dovevo sconfiggerlo._

Cloud perse la concentrazione quando Hojo si trasformò per la seconda volta in una creatura volante, un mostro che non aveva più nulla di umano, nemmeno la capacità di parlare.

"No, no, no... cosa mi prende? Dovrei essere in grado di farcela, perché non riesco ad urtarlo?"

"Va bene così, Cloud. Questa è la mia vendetta, ormai dovresti averlo compreso."

"Vincent..."

"Rilascio: trasformazione in Chaos!"

Vincent comparve come un mostro ancora più devastante di Hojo. Lo scienziato senza esclamare una parola si rese conto della sua inferiorità mentre il suo nemico lo dilaniava, costringendolo a crollare a terra, incapace di muovere le sue ali.

Energia: 100%.

"Perché? Perché l'avete ucciso? Serve una password per fermare il computer", Cid sbattè i pugni sul congegno mentre l'energia veniva lanciata verso il Cratere Nord di Gaia, arrivando a distruggere la sua barriera protettiva.

"Hojo aveva già perso la sua umanità prima ancora che iniziassimo a combattere", Barret sembrava perplesso dalle scelte di quell'uomo.

"Cosa faremo adesso? Non possiamo rimanere a Midgar ed ignorare Sephiroth", anche Tifa non voleva rinunciare a combattere.

_Quel giorno, tutti si aspettarono che la scelta fosse la mia. Non so perché mi resero il leader del gruppo, non ho mai voluto esserlo eppure tutti credettero che io fossi l'unico in grado di poter fermare Sephiroth. Anche se poteva salvarci soltanto un miracolo, non fu il momento di arrendersi._

"Andremo al cratere nord e fermeremo Sephiroth prima che possa usare Meteor."

La decisione di Cloud rese tutti soddisfatti, poteva non servire a nulla ma almeno ognuno sarebbe morto combattendo per il destino del mondo. Uscendo dalle rovine di Midgar, tutti tornarono su Highwind. La stima di sopravvivenza del mondo dall'impatto di Meteor era di sette giorni, non di più. Dopo sei giorni a cercare informazioni, fu Cid a riportarci alla realtà.

"Ci rimangono poche ore, domani sarà il giorno del Giudizio."

_Non potevo chiedere a loro di seguirmi. È vero, l'intero pianeta sarebbe stato distrutto come voleva Sephiroth, ma se i miei compagni avevano la possibilità di vivere qualche giorno in più avrebbero dovuto farlo._

_È così che sono giunto al presente di questa storia. Mi trovo in una situazione che devo affrontare in questo preciso istante._

"Voglio mettere in chiaro qual è il mio obiettivo. Non sto combattendo per il Pianeta, no, io lo faccio per una ragione personale: voglio combattere per l'ultima volta con Sephiroth. Ed è questa la ragione per cui domani scenderò nel cratere."

"Cosa cerchi di dirci, Cloud? Parla chiaramente", Barret scuote la testa, non cogliendo il punto del discorso.

"Abbiamo ancora un giorno per impedire a Sephiroth di usare Meteor, no? Allora ognuno di voi dovrebbe scoprire qual è la ragione per cui combatte. Barret, so che per te è Marlene, non vuoi trascorrere i tuoi ultimi giorni insieme a lei invece che morire e lasciarla da sola? Cid, anche tu hai una persona che ti aspetta. Ognuno di voi ha un luogo a cui appartiene, perciò prendetevi del tempo per decidere, non mi aspetto che domani voi ritorniate da me, quella che mi attende è una missione senza ritorno, ormai lo sapete."

_Tutti sono riluttanti a lasciarmi da solo, ma devono ancora trovare la forza di proseguire questo viaggio. Abbiamo eliminato Hojo, ma non è servito. Ho compreso che non si può riscrivere il passato, si può solo combattere per il futuro oppure scegliere di vivere il presente. Non so cosa sceglieranno gli altri, io ho deciso che per me presente e futuro coincidono: voglio combattere Sephiroth e questo è un desiderio che posso ancora realizzare._

* * *

_**Commento finale dell'autore.**_

Penso che le relazioni all'interno del gruppo fossero giunte ad una crisi a questo punto della storia. Sapendo che un futuro inevitabile incombe, ognuno deve riflettere su come comportarsi. Ho scelto un contrasto fra i tempi verbali per mostrare il distacco fra i pensieri di quello che è già passato e quanto Cloud deve ancora fare nel presente.

Il prossimo capitolo sarà diviso in due parti: la prima sulla relazione fra Cloud e Tifa, la seconda sul coraggio di ognuno di affrontare l'ultima battaglia nel giorno del Giudizio. Spero che rimarrete a seguire la storia fino alla sua conclusione, ormai è vicina.


	15. Chapter 15: il giorno del Giudizio

**FINAL FANTASY VII – CRONACHE DI CLOUD**

_**CAPITOLO 15**_

**IL GIORNO DEL GIUDIZIO**

L'Highwind al tramonto appare un veivolo solitario, tutti si sono allontanati per pensare a come comportarsi alla vigilia di quello che Cid ha soprannominato 'il giorno del Giudizio', ovvero quando Sephiroth guiderà Meteor sul Pianeta e comincerà a distruggere il mondo con la più temibile magia. Cloud rimane ad osservare il cratere nord dall'interno dell'Highwind, schiacciando il suo volto contro una immensa finestra trasparente. Dietro di lui, un grazioso rumore di passi.

"Tifa? Credevo che te ne saresti andata anche tu dopo il mio discorso."

"Non ho un luogo a cui tornare", la ragazza è malinconica. La sua città natale Nibelheim è fasulla nei ricordi di chi ci vive, Midgar è in rovina.

_La disperazione di Tifa è evidente. Se non ha un luogo a cui appartiene, allora accetterò anche lei come parte del mio folle tentativo di affrontare Sephiroth._

"Puoi rimanere con me", risponde Cloud con una voce calda, intenzionato a confortare la ragazza.

"Grazie, se questo è l'ultimo tramonto a cui potrò assistere allora mi sta bene trascorrerlo qui. Però voglio stare all'esterno di Highwind, in mezzo alla natura."

Guidato da Tifa, Cloud esce all'esterno, davanti a lui c'è una profonda fossa, un ingresso per le profondità del Cratere Nord di Gaia, verso il centro del Pianeta.

_Tifa non ha intenzione di parlare, vuole apprezzare il panorama, ricordarsi quanto le piaccia vivere, una sensazione che ha dimenticato da tempo. Io lo so... ho compreso di essere aggrappato alla vita quando lei mi ha salvato dai miei ricordi confusi. Devo dirle la verità, domani non voglio avere rimpianti._

"Prima mi hai detto che non hai un luogo a cui tornare. Lo pensi ancora?"

"Sì, ne sono convinta."

"Nemmeno io ce l'ho. Perciò stavo pensando che se siamo entrambi senza una casa dovremmo iniziare a progettare il nostro futuro."

_Un futuro roseo, lontano dalle tante battaglie che ci hanno accompagnato durante la nostra avventura. Questo è il mio progetto sul futuro. So di non meritarlo, di non avere il diritto di desiderare così tanto, ma per Tifa allora devo crederci, voglio donarle speranza, anche se sono ormai rimaste poche ore._

"Non parlare come se tu avessi progetti per entrambi, parli di noi come se fossimo una coppia", Tifa arrossisce, cercando di nascondere il suo imbarazzo con un tono di voce nervoso.

"Prima di separarci, eravamo sempre assieme. Tu desideravi farti proteggere da me ed io volevo essere in grado di salvarti. In un certo senso, siamo maturati e siamo stati in grado di proteggerci a vicenda."

_Sorrido, so che Tifa si imbarazzerà ancora di più a sentire le mie parole. Lei deve sapere che non è da sola, e che grazie a lei nemmeno io devo sentirmi isolato._

"Cloud, sei sicuro di stare bene? Non è che la battaglia con Hojo ti ha stressato? Sei diverso dal solito, più..."

"Schietto?"

"Esatto, più schietto."

_Non mi pento di quello che sto dicendo. Nel mio mondo personale, Tifa è l'ultima persona rimasta. Ci siamo soltanto noi due, quando la mia vita giungerà verso l'ignoto, io sarò con lei._

"Potresti tornare al Settore 7 di Midgar, lavorare al Seventh Heaven con Marlene ad assisterti."

"E tu cosa faresti?"

"Io continuerei a fare rissa con Barret all'interno del locale. Tu ci manderesti fuori e con le nostra gesta attireremmo tanti nuovi clienti, desiderosi di condividere una parte di quell'atmosfera."

"Ahhhhhhh, tu mi stai facendo impazzire. Cloud, contieniti nelle tue parole o io finirò per perdere del tutto la testa."

"E se anche così fosse?"

_Provoco Tifa, cosa c'è di male se si lascia andare ora che ne ha l'occasione? Magari mi prenderà a pugni con una delle sue Limit Break, oppure mi getterà all'interno della fossa per il nervosismo. Non ha importanza, voglio che si senta realizzata, che per una volta abbia il controllo della sua vita._

Tifa si avvicina a Cloud e lo stringe a sé, abbracciandolo.

"Ti... fa?"

"Shhhhhh, hai parlato perfin troppo. Grazie per averlo fatto, mi hai donato una speranza. E da questa speranza, io... io..."

Gli occhi della ragazza si fanno lucidi. Non sono lacrime che rappresentano tristezza, ma una gioia incontenibile.

_Tifa, non posso più nascondermi dietro alla mia facciata insensibile. Per quanto rimane di questo giorno voglio essere il vero Cloud Strife, non quello che ho creato tramite la mia immaginazione. Sephiroth, la ShinRa, il destino del mondo. Quelli sono pensieri che terrò per domani._

Cloud ricambia l'abbraccio di Tifa, la solleva verso di lui, portandola alla sua stessa altezza. Il viso di Tifa è ancora più rosso di prima. Non ci sono altre parole scambiate fra i due, entrambi compiono lo stesso gesto, si avvicinano sempre di più fra loro. Due occhi a contatto con gli altri due occhi. Due labbra che arrivano a diventare un'unica forma. Il primo bacio fra loro, romantico e nostalgico. Un sogno d'infanzia che era sfumato per la durezza della vita ora è tornato a concretizzarsi.

_Se solo fossi in grado di rendere eterno questo momento lo farei. Magari domani potrebbe avvenire un miracolo. Anche se il mondo si salvasse, non so nulla sul mio futuro con Tifa. Quello di cui ho la certezza è che questo è il mio presente. Io voglio assaporarlo finché posso._

La luce del tramonto lascia spazio alla luna in cielo, poi alla notte stellata. Cloud e Tifa rimangono vicini, fianco a fianco, trascorrendo il resto della notte a realizzare di essere felici. Al risveglio, Cloud trova Tifa con la testa appoggiata sulla sua spalla. Senza far rumore, sposta delicamente la sua testa sul terreno, alzandosi per ritrovare la sua spada.

_Tifa... se voglio combattere devo tornare ad essere quello di sempre. Quando aprirai gli occhi mi troverai di nuovo freddo e distaccato, perché quella è una parte di me. C'è una battaglia da cui non posso sottrarmi, è più importante di noi._

Cloud impugna la Buster Sword ed osserva l'ingresso del cratere, ma ci sono altre persone dietro di lui.

"Dove credi di andare?"

"Cid!"

Non solo Cid, anche Barret, Nanaki, Sith, Yuffie e Vincent. Tutti sono tornati da Cloud e Tifa.

"Senza di noi saresti perduto", dice Yuffie con aria allegra.

"Questa battaglia riguarda anche noi, non scordartelo." Vincent fa cenno di sentirsi preparato.

Anche Tifa appare sorpresa che il gruppo si è radunato, intanto Barret la raggiunge.

"Siamo gli ultimi membri di Avalanche rimasti, è compito nostro porre fine a chi cerca di distruggere il mondo." Barret non ha intenzione di ritirarsi da un combattimento, non gli importa del fattore di rischio.

_Ci sono davvero tutti, so cosa devo fare in questo momento._

"Ascoltatemi attentamente. Questo è il giorno del giudizio, spetta a noi salvare il pianeta. Non possiamo arrenderci prima di provarci, perciò cominciamo a scendere nel cratere. Sono certo che Sephiroth abbia percepito la nostra presenza, non agirà prima del nostro arrivo."

"Yeaaaaaaaah."

Tutti esultano e si danno la carica dopo le parole di Cloud. Cid sgancia una fune dall'Highwind, permettendo al gruppo di scendere nel cratere.

"Prenderemo strade divise, sono certo che porteranno tutte alle profondità, ma dobbiamo esplorare ogni zona in cerca di materiali rari che possano esserci d'aiuto."

Il piano di Cloud è di dividere il gruppo in piccole squadre alla ricerca di oggetti preziosi sepolti sotto la superficie terrestre.

"Se si tratta di trovare Materia, lasciate fare a me", risponde prontamente Yuffie, che comincia a correre.

Dopo una lunga marcia, tutti si ritrovano al centro, ritornando a formare un gruppo unico.

"Tieni, ho trovato una Shield Materia."

"Io una Mega-All Materia."

"Indovinate cos'ho trovato io? Un Elisir."

_La quantità di elementi magici in nostro possesso è più che sufficiente per sconfiggere un mostro o un uomo. Sephiroth, tu a quale delle due categorie appartieni?_

Arrivati nella zona inferiore del cratere, di sotto c'è soltanto energia Mako condensata. Il terreno è diviso in piccoli pilastri rocciosi che conducono ad uno strato di terreno più grande dove si può percepire un immenso potere.

"Questo è il punto di non ritorno, il centro del pianeta. Se andremo oltre, non posso garantire la vostra sopravvivenza", Cloud parla con affetto ai suoi compagni.

"Sopravvivenza? Pensi che potrei continuare a vivere dopo essermi sottratto alla battaglia più importante?"

Barret è perfino aggressivo, si sente messo da parte quando sa di essere lì per salvare il mondo.

"Stare con voi non è poi così malvagio come pensavo", mormora Vincent con aria disinvolta.

_Grazie ad ognuno di voi, sono pronto a fare il grande passo verso una battaglia le cui speranze di vittoria sono quasi inesistenti._

"Bene, facciamo strada."

Cloud si prepara ad avanzare, ma Cid lo blocca.

"Facciamo strada? Per una volta nella vita, comportati da vero uomo e grida 'Andiamocene da qui'!"

"Andiamocene da qui!"

Tutti procedono verso l'isola inferiore al centro del pianeta. L'ultima battaglia per il destino dell'umanità sta per avere inizio. Una creatrua d'acciaio si pone a proteggere un'isola, bloccando il percorso agli invasori. La loro risoluzione rimane integra.

_Nessun mostro mi impedirà di combattere. Ormai non ho più paura di niente e non sono solo. Potete anche affrontarci per delle ore, ma non cadremo, il nostro obiettivo è appena più avanti. Finalmente io e te ci affronteremo per l'ultima volta..._

_Sephiroth._

* * *

_**Commento finale dell'autore.**_

Per me è stato un capitolo molto difficile da scrivere. Mi sono bloccato per diversi mesi alla prima pagina, ho lasciato passare un po' di tempo e quando ho provato a scriverlo non ho più avuto problemi. Trovo importante che i personaggi abbiano chiarito i loro desideri prima di uno scontro che temono di non vincere, ma che devono affrontare ad ogni costo.

La scena romantica fra Cloud e Tifa nasce dallo sviluppo del personaggio tramite questo racconto, allo stesso modo lascia un'incertezza sul futuro, così come sulla prima parte del suo viaggio. Non mi sono mai trovato a scegliere fra Aerith e Tifa, entrambe sono state fondamentali nello spingere Cloud a comprendere se stesso.

Nel prossimo capitolo, ci sarà la serie di battaglie finali.


	16. Chapter 16: Cloud vs Sephiroth

**FINAL FANTASY VII – CRONACHE DI CLOUD**

_**CAPITOLO 16**_

**CLOUD VS SEPHIROTH**

_Nella mia mente ho vissuto le memorie di un pianeta che sta morendo. Tuttavia, non posso lasciarlo andare, devo concludere il conto in sospeso con l'unica persona che sono stato in grado di odiare. Finiamola qui ed ora, **Sephiroth**._

* * *

**Atto I**

**Jenova Absolute**

Dopo aver disceso i pilastri di roccia, Cloud ed i suoi compagni si ritrovano sull'ultima grande piattaforma di supporto. Lì sotto, il vuoto assoluto, o meglio il vortice di energia vitale che gli abitanti del Pianeta conoscono come _**Lifestream**_, il flusso della vita. Un grido terrificante coglie tutti di sorpresa, non è la voce di Sephiroth, ma di un mostro, antico e pericoloso, nella sua forma più eccelsa.

"Jenova..."

Cloud non può far altro che mostrare il suo stupore. Gli alleati si stringono attorno a lui, pronti a combattere la minaccia. Hanno già sconfitto diversi cloni di Jenova, ma questo è il frutto della _**Riunione**_ fra i tanti esperimenti senza nome guidati da Sephiroth. Seguendo la sua volontà si sono sacrificati per ricreare l'essere definitivo, l'antico invasore che ha colpito Gaia.

_Jenova ha il corpo di un grosso serpente con la forma di una sfera, ma il suo aspetto anteriore è femminile, tuttavia inumana. Due braccia lunghe come tentacoli pallidi. Era davvero un'aliena che ha invaso il nostro mondo, lo posso realizzare solo a guardarla. C'è una parte dei suoi geni in me, ma il mio corpo è riuscito a rifiutarli. Se non l'avessi fatto a quest'ora sarei stato sacrificato per ripristinarla._

_Sephiroth, è questa la Madre di cui parlavi? La Madre che volevi rivedere a tutti i costi? Hai sacrificato tutto per averla e non sei nemmeno con lei quando c'è da combattere?_

La collera di Cloud è silenziosa, il suo modo di agire è quello di sempre, estrarre la spada e prepararsi a combattere. Di fronte al gruppo c'è una Jenova nata dalla sintesi dei cloni numerati, _**Jenova Synthesis**_.

"La annienterò io", Barret appare fiducioso delle sue capacità ed inizia a sparare al corpo della creatura, ma questa si difende con il braccio destro, scagliandolo a terra.

"Barret!"

Tifa accorre in aiuto del compagno, ma viene colpita dal braccio sinistro, perciò indietreggia.

"Liberiamoci delle sue braccia, così potremo concentrarci sul corpo principale", risponde Cloud proponendo una strategia.

Yuffie e Cid estraggono due cristalli magici di colore rosso.

"Leviathan, re delle acque", esclama Yuffie.

"Bahamut, re dei cieli", la imita Cid.

I due spiriti eroici vengono evocati, il serpente mitologico crea una gigantesca onda marina, che va a travolgere Jenova, costretta a difendersi usando il braccio sinistro. L'impatto è così potente da essere in grado di spezzarlo, costringendolo a rimanere a terra. Intanto, Bahamut si innalza nel Cratere Nord, dalla distanza lancia il suo Mega Flare, un raggio di incredibile potenza. Ancora una volta Jenova deve proteggere il suo corpo e per farlo è costretta ad utilizzare l'altro braccio funzionante, quello destro. L'energia scagliata da Bahamut è più che sufficiente a renderglielo inutilizzabile.

"Ce l'abbiamo fatta, ora il suo corpo è scoperto, possiamo attaccarlo", Cid è soddisfatto per la riuscita della sua evocazione.

Cloud, Vincent e Nanaki avanzano insieme verso il nemico da sconfiggere.

"Meteorain!"

Cloud usa una fra le sue Limit Break, la pioggia di meteoriti compare dall'alto per travolgere la creatura.

"Padre, grande guerriero, il mio grido è rivolto alla tua memoria. Cosmo Memory."

Nanaki ulula verso il cielo mentre crea una sfera carica di energia rossa, che viene lanciata in avanti, facendo esplodere più volte in successione Jenova.

Infine, Vincent mira alla testa del nemico e spara verso di essa. Si tratta del colpo di grazia.

"Gruuuhhhhhhhhhhh", un urlo disperato di Jenova accompagna la sua dipartita. Frammento dopo frammento, comincia a disintegrarsi, gli spiriti che si sono sacrificati per clonarla si separano verso il flusso della vita.

"Anche voi avete il diritto di trovare un vero scopo, non quello deviato che Sephiroth vi ha fornito", riflette Vincent mentre vede i cloni svanire.

"È tutto finito?"

Cait Sith comincia a saltellare per la gioia, ma Cloud blocca il suo entusiasmo.

"Non può essere finita finché 'lui' è ancora qui dentro."

"Con 'lui' intendi..."

_Sephiroth._

_Io so che hai seguito la nostra discesa e la battaglia contro Jenova. Ormai non c'è più nulla a separarti da noi._

* * *

**Atto II**

**Birth of a god**

Ogni elemento nelle vicinanze si frantuma al termine del confronto con Jenova Synthesis, la piattaforma su cui si trovano tutti si disintegra, ma loro non sprofondano, sommersi da una intensa luce verde che li accompagna verso un gigantesco nucleo lampeggiante. Vi è il _**cuore del Pianeta**_, il luogo in cui risiede Sephiroth. È da lì che ha dato inizio alla distruzione di Gaia con l'evocazione di Meteor.

_La luce che ci sta guidando è... Holy? L'ha lanciata Aerith prima di morire, ha funzionato. Sì, ha funzionato._

Tutti riescono a tornare su un terreno stabile. Il volto di Sephiroth compare per un istante davanti ai suoi rivali, poi il suo corpo si materializza all'interno del nucleo.

"Sephiroth!"

Anelli di fuoco cristallino vengono lanciati verso il gruppo, che viene respinto dalla distanza. Tuttavia, Sephiroth li attira verso di lui per usare altri anelli.

"Non potrete arrestare la mia evoluzione, questo è il giorno della mia ascesa. Assisterete alla nascita di un dio e verrete giudicati ancora prima degli altri mortali."

Sephiroth si rivolge ai suoi nemici con un tono solenne, il suo corpo comincia a mutare, allargandosi e facendo spuntare due ali dorate al fondo delle braccia. Dalla testa compaiono due corna giganti mentre un altro corpo più piccolo si sta formando sopra all'altro. Aberrante, questo è l'aspetto di _**Bizarro Sephiroth**_.

_Non possiamo arrenderci. Dobbiamo impedire la sua ascesa, altrimenti il Pianeta verrà distrutto e lui sarà l'unico superstite in questa distruzione totale. La preghiera di Aerith si è materializzata, siamo salvi grazie ad essa e sta prendendo forma. Se saremo in grado di indebolire Sephiroth, Holy si esparrà e potrà fermare gli effetti di Meteor._

"Ascoltatemi. Quello che abbiamo davanti non deve spaventarci. Siamo venuti qui sapendo a cosa saremmo andati incontro. Aerith è ancora con noi, so che se vi concentrate potete sentire anche voi la sua presenza."

Cloud osserva i suoi compagni, ognuno di loro riesce a percepire il potere di Aerith all'interno di quella piccola magia che cerca di emergere, un potere che potrebbe salvare il mondo dalla distruzione, il miracolo tanto cercato da ognuno di loro.

"Sì, Aerith è con noi, ha racchiuso le sue ultime volontà in quella magia. Dobbiamo aiutarla a fare in modo che non sia stato un sacrificio invano", ribatte Tifa.

In lontananza, Sephiroth sta ancora cambiando aspetto, una sfera di luce compare sotto al suo petto.

_Sei diventato un mostro, non c'è nulla di divino in te, Sephiroth. Qualsiasi ideale che hai inseguito nella tua vita da essere umano ormai l'hai gettato via. Voglio finirla qui e spazzare via questo mostro bizzarro, è l'unico modo che ho per essere a posto con la mia coscienza._

Cloud avanza insieme a Barret e Tifa. Vincent, Cid e Yuffie formano un altro team, mentre Nanaki e Cait Sith si dispongono in coppia.

Il combattimento ha inizio e tutti cercano di distruggere il corpo principale del nemico con i loro attacchi più potenti. Tuttavia, il nucleo continua a curarlo.

"Dobbiamo distruggere il nucleo", Cid propone una soluzione.

"Non possiamo farlo, è invulnerabile ad attacchi con le armi o alle magie", risponde Barret.

"Lasciamo che continui a curarsi, quello che dobbiamo fare è di continuare a colpirlo, lo stiamo danneggiando lentamente. Dobbiamo insistere", Cloud dà l'ordine di continuare la stessa strategia.

Ad agire è Vincent, che appare in collera.

"Vincent, cosa fai?"

"Non ti preoccupare, Cloud, voglio andare ad assestare una serie di duri colpi a Sephiroth, ma per riuscirci ho intenzione di ricorrere al mio potere definitivo, il mio ultimo stadio di trasformazione... Chaos."

Vincent si trasforma e perde il controllo di se stesso, cominciando a colpire il corpo principale di Sephiroth.

"Vincent Valentine, tu sei lo scienziato che lavorava con la mia madre biologica. Cosa si prova a combattere uno così legato ad una persona a te cara?"

Con una provocazione, Sephiroth si aspetta di distrarre Vincent, tuttavia lui sorride.

"Le tue parole non mi fanno effetto, voglio dilaniarti e metterti a tacere."

"Nessun problema. Non è con le parole che diventerò un dio. Heartless Angel!"

Con un potente attacco, Sephiroth toglie tutte le energie al suo avversario, la sua trasformazione si indebolisce e lui rimane in fin di vita.

"Hai danneggiato il mio corpo, consideralo un segno della tua tenacia. Tuttavia, a breve mi separerò da esso per ascendere nei cieli."

Sephiroth è intenzionato ad eliminare Vincent, questo permette a Cloud, Barret e Tifa di attaccarlo.

"Ti colpirò con il mio attacco più potente. Catastrofe!"

Barret scatena tutto il suo potere distruttivo, ottenuto dopo aver salvato Nord Corel dall'esplosione del reattore Mako. Sephiroth viene travolto, non può più attaccare, concentra tutte le sue forze per curarsi dal danno subito.

"Non finisce qui. Sono la ragazza che non hai ucciso per errore e sono furiosa per quello che hai fatto a mio padre ed alla mia città. Ma soprattutto non ti perdonerò mai per come hai ingannato Cloud, lui non è il tuo burattino. Final Heaven!"

Tifa colpisce il nucleo con una combinazione di pugni e calci, finalmente questo non può più curare il corpo del nemico.

_Barret, Tifa... grazie a voi posso concludere una volta per tutte questa battaglia. Ricorrerò ad un potere che non ho ancora sperimentato, che sento nascere dal mio spirito combattivo. Omnislash._

Cloud impugna Ultima Weapon, l'arma definitiva, pronto a trafiggere il suo peggiore nemico, ma qualcosa in lui cambia.

"Fermati, Cloud! Sephiroth ha già abbandonato il suo corpo", Barret avverte il compagno, che si blocca e non attacca il nemico.

_Ora capisco. Sephiroth ha fatto in modo che danneggiassimo il suo corpo per emergere dall'alto sotto una nuova forma. Quindi quel volto rappresentava la sua nuova esistenza._

Il corpo gigantesco diventa un semplice guscio abbandonato, da esso emerge un serafino circondato dalla luce.

* * *

**Atto III**

**One Winged Angel**

Il gruppo è incredulo, Sephiroth ha abbandonato non solo il suo corpo umano, ma anche quello mostruoso. Ormai è un angelo dalle molteplici ali bianche ed una singola ala nera, perfino la sua carnagione ha cambiato colore.

"Ce l'ho fatta, ora sono un serafino: _**Safer Sephiroth**_, questo è il mio nuovo nome. Sono divenuto un dio. Venite, venite, venite avanti. Non cercate di morire di fronte a me."

Un potente coro angelico accompagna l'ascesa di Sephiroth, molteplici voci cantano in una lingua antica mentre lui si erge pieno di potere. Tutta la sua aura malvagia è svanita, ora in lui vi è la fierezza di un tiranno benvoluto dal fato.

"Genesis, se tu fossi qui riconosceresti in me il dono della dea. Tutte queste ali bianche ora sono mie."

"Basta blaterare, tu non sei un dio e te lo dimostreremo."

Cloud riprende il controllo, poi si volta verso i suoi compagni.

"Chi di voi ha ancora forze in corpo mi segua, è tempo della battaglia finale."

Nessuno rimane a terra, uno dopo l'altro tutti si schierano al suo fianco.

"Era questo il discorso che speravo di sentirti dire, soldato", Cid ride con la voce rauca, ironizzando sul cambiamento interiore del leader del gruppo.

_So che una parte di te è al mio interno, lo riconosco. Tutti i geni che mi sono stati iniettati da Hojo gridano nella mia mente di acclamarti, ma non hanno valore rispetto alla mia volontà. Ora sono io in controllo, hai già perso questa battaglia, Sephiroth, non puoi fermarmi. Concluderò quello che ho iniziato molti anni prima al reattore di Nibelheim. Per Zack, per Aerith, per i miei compagni, per il mondo._

Con l'Ultima Weapon in suo possesso, Cloud aggredisce Sephiroth, intenzionato ad annientarlo con un singolo fendente. Il nemico si lascia colpire, non può fermare la sua avanzata.

"Ce l'ha fatta, Cloud l'ha trafitto!"

Yuffie esulta ed abbraccia Cait Sith, ma il pupazzo appare perplesso.

"Non basta, è stato lui a farsi colpire."

_L'ho trafitto, allora perché non crolla? Cos'è questa sensazione... no, non ci devo pensare. Tutto quello che posso fare è attaccarlo finché non andrà giù._

"Cloud, giovane recluta della ShinRa, sbaglio o non sei mai diventato un SOLDIER? Con un attacco così debole qualsiasi soldato esperto potrebbe riderti in faccia."

"Sephiroth, non prenderti gioco di me."

"Quella spada è unica, ne esiste solo una al mondo, chissà quanto hai sofferto per farla tua. Ti darò una dimostrazione di quanto sono diventato magnanimo dopo la mia ascensione ai cieli."

Con una mano, Sephiroth spezza l'Ultima Weapon. L'arma di Cloud si infrange in molteplici pezzi.

"N-noooooo. Non può essere vero, deve trattarsi di un'altra illusione."

"È la realtà. Questo è il divario fra un umano ed un dio. Sottomettiti a me e ti eliminerò prima di tutti i tuoi compagni, evitando di mostrarti la loro tragica fine."

"Questo mai!"

Cloud indietreggia e raccoglie la sua arma storica, la Buster Sword che gli ha donato Zack. Le sue parole riecheggiano nella sua mente.

"Continua a vivere. Tu sei la prova che io sono esistito. I miei sogni ed il mio onore, io li lascio a te."

_Hai ragione, Zack, come ho potuto abbandonare questo simbolo, una spada che rappresenta l'onore?_

Il soldato solleva al cielo la Buster Sword, estrae da essa un cristallo verde.

"Voglio finirla qui, Sephiroth. Hai vissuto un po' troppo dopo essere stato ucciso da me nel reattore di Nibelheim. ULTIMA!"

Cloud fa uso di tutto il suo potere offensivo, ricorre ad ogni forza rimasta nel suo corpo pur di finire l'avversario.

"No, sarò io a finire questa battaglia. Supernova!"

Dalla galassia, compare una immensa supernova, una cometa portatrice di distruzione. Tutto quello che si trova sul suo percorso viene distrutto, ormai è pronta ad impattare all'interno del Cratere Nord. Ultima si scontra con essa, causando un tremendo impatto che fa tremare il cratere.

"Ehi, certo che voi due non conoscete proprio cosa significhi oltrepassare i limiti", fa notare Barret ai due rivali.

Ultima ha la meglio su Supernova, disintegra la potente cometa ed arriva a tramortire Sephiroth, circondandolo di una luce abbagliante di colore verde.

"Non capisco... perché Ultima è così potente? Ha appena distrutto una supernova!"

Tifa appare sorpresa, ma Cid pare aver già capito quanto è successo.

"Cloud ha sfruttato la forza del flusso della vita qui presente, è arrivato a rafforzare Ultima, diventando un'unica cosa con quel potere. Ogni anima che vuole proteggere l'esistenza di questo pianeta ha donato se stessa per eliminare Sephiroth."

Il serafino riappare dopo aver subito la potente magia. È gravemente ferito, ma appare soddisfatto.

"Lo sapevo, sono in grado di sopravvivere a tutto. Sì, sento un potere crescere in me a dismisura. Sto per diventare ancora più forte, quale sarà il mio prossimo aspetto esteriore?"

"Nessuno, imploderai dall'interno."

Cloud appare soddisfatto, ripone la sua spada davanti al suo nemico e gli volta le spalle.

"Come osi... con che diritto ti allontani da me?"

"Lo scontro è finito, basta che osservi le tue ali, Sephiroth. Non voglio disonorare la memoria di un grande soldato osservando l'essere patetico ed immondo che sei diventato."

Il coro angelico svanisce appena le ali di Safer Sephiroth iniziano a sbriciolarsi in frammenti così piccoli da sparire, travolti dalla sua stessa luce.

"Fermati, Cloud, te lo ordino. Tu sei il mio burattino, farai tutto quello che ti chiedo. Trascinami all'interno del nucleo del Pianeta, recupererò le mie forze da lì."

"Ti sbagli, non ho alcuna ragione per aiutarti. Voglio vederti sparire così come ogni altra persona al mondo."

"Tu non capisci... hai idea di tutto quello che ho abbandonato per divenire un dio? Ho sacrificato la mia stessa Madre per proteggere la mia evoluzione."

"Nessun uomo può evolversi. Quello che una persona può fare è maturare e realizzare le proprie ragioni d'esistenza. Se avessi capito che eri circondato da soldati che si fidavano di te, per te sarebbe stato diverso."

"Io sono fiero delle mie scelte. Non paragonarmi a voi esseri umani, io sono speciale, io sono Sephiroth!"

Dopo aver pronunciato le sue ultime parole, Sephiroth viene disintegrato, di lui non rimane più nulla. L'angelo dalla singola ala è stato abbattuto.

* * *

**Atto IV**

**L'ombra di Sephiroth**

_Sono riuscito a sconfiggerti, Sephiroth. Non ce l'avrei mai fatta da solo, è grazie ai miei compagni che ho potuto assistere alla tua fine. Però, so che questo potrebbe non bastare, le conseguenze del tuo attacco al cuore del Pianeta sono ormai evidenti._

Il Cratere Nord comincia a disintegrarsi.

"Non possiamo andarcene di qui a piedi, ormai il terreno sopra di noi è stato distrutto", afferma Vincent.

"Perciò possiamo soltanto assistere alla fine di tutto da qui dentro? Allora per cosa abbiamo combattuto?"

Tifa non vuole accettare questa situazione, era piena di gioia per essersi liberata di Sephiroth, ma sa che la sua sconfitta non può compiere un miracolo.

"Non vi vergognate a rassegnarvi così? È il compito di un pilota riportarvi a casa con tutte le ossa al loro posto!"

Cid sorride, puntando il dito verso l'alto. L'Highwind è sprofondata all'interno del cratere ed è sopra ad una roccia nelle vicinanze.

"Vuoi farmi credere che hai parcheggiato l'Highwind in modo che cadesse qui sotto? Non ci crederò mai, è assurdo", Barret è scettico.

"Certo che no, sono certo che sia stata Aerith a farci finire nel luogo della sua caduta. Ci ha portato qui per darci una via di fuga. Sapeva che noi avremmo vinto, ora può concludere il suo compito!"

Cloud sorride, avverte la presenza di Aerith all'interno del flusso della vita. Tifa gli porge una mano per farlo salire sulla roccia sopra di lui.

"Allora andiamocene, se non l'hai capito abbiamo ancora pochi minuti prima di crollare di sotto."

"Okay, possiamo andare."

_No._

_Loro possono andare._

_Ma non tu._

Una voce parla nella mente di Cloud. Si tratta del falso clone presente in lui.

"Cloud, andiamocene!"

"Mi dispiace, Tifa, c'è ancora un'ultima cosa che devo fare. È la mia ultima occasione per liberarmene."

"Cosa stai dicendo? La piattaforma sotto di te sta per crollare."

"Lo so. Perdonami, sono venuto qui per porre fine ai miei tormenti, c'è ancora una persona che devo incontrare."

"Cloud, ascoltami... Cloud!"

_Grazie per essere stata al mio fianco._

_Arrivederci, Tifa._

Con un ultimo sorriso, Cloud si separa da Tifa, sprofonda nel flusso della vita sotto di lui. Dopo essere stato avvolto da esso, comincia a fluttuare al centro del Pianeta, attraversando il suo nucleo principale.

_Questi dolori alla testa e quel suono statico che continuo ad avvertire di continuo. So che sei stato tu a crearlo. Concludiamo questa storia una volta per tutte, falso Cloud._

Il clone di Cloud riemerge con l'aspetto di Sephiroth nella forma umana. A petto nudo, con i vestiti strappati e le ferite evidenti in lui.

"Clone? Posso anche esserlo, ma io sono Sephiroth. E finché tu vivrai io sarò parte di te."

"No, mi libererò di te, è per questo che ho lasciato che il flusso della vita mi assorbisse. Sono protetto da esso."

"Lo vedremo!"

Sephiroth, o l'ombra che è rimasta di lui, attacca con Masamune. Cloud si difende con la Buster Sword, parando il suo attacco con semplicità.

_È il mio turno per attaccare. Le mie ossessioni, tutto quello che c'era di negativo in me... io devo liberarmene. È l'unico modo in cui posso tornare a vivere._

"OMNISLASH!"

Finalmente, Cloud è in grado di ricorrere al suo attacco più potente, con la spada in suo possesso si muove in direzione dell'avversario e lo colpisce con fendenti veloci e potenti, che si concludono con un ultimo balzo dall'alto che gli permettere di travolgere Sephiroth.

"È finita."

"Sì, Cloud, mi hai sconfitto. Hai ottenuto la tua libertà. Io sprofondo nell'oscurità..."

Il corpo del leggendario soldato si carica di luce ed inizia ad esplodere per le conseguenze degli attacchi carichi d'energia usati da Cloud.

_Il rumore è svanito._

_Sephiroth non è più collegato a me, ha cessato di esistere._

_Ora sono libero, pronto a vivere la mia vita._

Con la disfatta di Sephiroth, Cloud riapre gli occhi e vede Tifa che continua a porgere la sua mano verso di lui. È nello stesso luogo in cui credeva di essere sprofondato.

_Perché non l'ho compreso subito? Stavo combattendo una battaglia interiore con me stesso. Posso ancora andarmene da qui._

A Cloud rimane un ultimo sforzo da compiere, abbandonare il cratere insieme ai propri compagni.

* * *

_**Commento finale dell'autore.**_

Questo lunghissimo capitolo è giunto al termine. Rimane soltanto l'epilogo della storia che, come ho scritto anche in passato nei commenti, sarà un finale originale per come ho interpretato di concludere **Cronache di Cloud** alla luce di tutti gli eventi vissuti dal protagonista fino a questo punto. Finirà bene, finirà male? Lo saprete nell'epilogo!

Riguardo al capitolo 16, il confronto finale fra Sephiroth e Cloud (ed i suoi immancabili compagni) in maniera scritta doveva assumere un tono differente da quello del gioco, per questo mi è stato necessario romanzare il combattimento ed assumermi alcune licenze sul gameplay, so anch'io che è impossibile far combattere più di tre persone insieme contro un boss, ma qui mi era utile. Detto questo, vi rimando al commento conclusivo al termine dell'epilogo.


	17. Epilogo: il flusso della vita

**FINAL FANTASY VII – CRONACHE DI CLOUD**

_**EPILOGO**_

**IL FLUSSO DELLA VITA**

_Anche se Meteor sta per annientare il Pianeta, c'è una speranza che non voglio abbandonare. Aerith, sei tu a darmi la fiducia di cui ho bisogno. Se tutte le persone si arrenderanno all'inevitabile, io non lo farò, perché tu hai sacrificato te stessa per il bene di ogni creatura vivente. Ho percepito la tua presenza all'interno del flusso della vita, grazie a te ho vinto il mio nemico ed ora... io so di poter credere nel tuo miracolo._

Cloud riesce a tornare sull'Highwind insieme ai suoi compagni. Sopra al Cratere Nord, si può vedere Meteor che sta collidendo con Gaia, entrando nella sua atmosfera. La destinazione è Midgar, è quello il luogo che Sephiroth ha scelto per cominciare la distruzione di ogni forma di vita sul tanto odiato Pianeta. Una gigantesca meteora di colore rosso, capace di distruggere da una distanza notevole.

"Così... è questa la fine?"

Barret ha un forte legame con Midgar, soffre nel vederla vicina alla distruzione, abbassa la testa e smettere di credere.

"Guardate, c'è una forza che si oppone a Meteor!"

Cid dona al gruppo un'occasione per credere in qualcosa. Il flusso della vita si innalza dal Cratere Nord per andare a contrastare Meteor. È una battaglia fondamentale per il destino di Gaia.

"Quella non è la magia sacra... Holy? Se è così, allora..."

Tifa non riesce a pronunciare ad alta voce un nome così importante. Una compagna d'avventura preziosa per tutti. La sua morte ha spinto verso una serie di eventi fondamentali, su tutti la decisione di Cloud di combattere Sephiroth fino in fondo.

"Aerith. Sì, è certamente lei. Ha evocato Holy nella città degli Antichi. Era bloccata dall'influenza di Sephiroth, ma ora è libera."

Cloud realizza che le sue speranze sono concrete. Può credere nel futuro perché sa che Aerith non avrebbe mai accettato di fallire.

_Dove sei, Aerith? Riesci a vedermi? Riesci a sentirmi? Io ti ho abbandonata prima che tu potessi conoscermi per quello che sono._

Una voce dolce e gentile risuona nella mente di Cloud quando Holy compare davanti alla vetrata dell'Highwind.

"Non sentirti in colpa, Cloud. Hai compiuto il tuo dovere, ora lascia che io concluda il mio. È stato bello conoscerti. Vivi anche da parte mia."

Nella sua mente, Cloud ha la sensazione di percepire un sorriso tenue, poi quell'immagine svanisce.

Holy è in grado di spazzare via Meteor, l'ultima minaccia al Pianeta non ha successo, il mondo è salvo grazie al trionfo di un piccolo gruppo di avventurieri e ad una ragazza speciale. Tuttavia, nessuno saprà mai quello che loro hanno dovuto attraversare per realizzare l'impossibile.

* * *

_**Un mese dopo.**_

A Midgar, la parte principale della città è stata distrutta. Tutti gli abitanti si sono rifugiati nei quartieri bassi, accettati dalle persone del posto in una collaborazione che ha ridotto al minimo il numero di vittime dovute a Meteor. Al Settore 7, Tifa lavora al Seventh Heaven, aiutata da Marlene... e da Barret, che si ritrova nelle vesti di cameriere.

"Su, fai in fretta, al quarto tavolo stanno ancora aspettando gli ordini."

Tifa rimprovera il compagno, che stringe un pugno e grugnisce.

"Chi me l'ha fatto fare di accettare questo lavoro!"

Un nuovo cliente va a sedersi in controluce, isolato dal centro del locale.

"Ehi, Marlene, vai a chiedere cosa desidera quel cliente."

"Tifa, quello è... Cloud!"

"Bene, all... cosa? Cloud?!"

Tifa si alza di scatto e vede Cloud, che indossa una nuova veste in pelle e degli occhiali da motociclista. Pure il suo taglio di capelli è differente, se li è fatti crescere più del solito.

"Cloud, sei tornato?"

"Te l'ho detto che avevo bisogno di prendermi una pausa. Certo che sono tornato... e non me ne andrò da qui."

Il suo volto dimostra che non è più un ragazzo, ormai è un uomo, maturato dall'esperienza di intense battaglie al fianco di veri alleati.

"Però, Tifa, devo chiederti un favore. Posso lavorare in questo bar per qualche mese? Ho speso tutti i gil che avevo guadagnato alla Battle Arena per comprarmi una moto."

"Va bene, ti assumo qui al Seventh Heaven. Ma comincerai a lavorare proprio ora. Vai a cambiarti e dai una mano a quel bestione."

"Bestione?"

Cloud si accorge che Barret indossa la divisa da cameriere.

"Cos'hai da guardare? Arrivi qui e ti comporti come se tutti fossero al tuo servizio!"

"Okay, ho capito. Hai di nuovo bisogno del mio aiuto."

"Non pensarci nemmeno, posso servire ogni tavolo in meno di due minuti."

"Ora capisco perché Tifa ti considera lento..."

"Come osi..."

_Ho impiegato un mese ad accettare che non c'era più un futuro per me con la spada alla mano. Ora la mia Buster Sword giace nel luogo in cui Zack si è sacrificato per salvarmi, appena fuori da Midgar. Spero di non dover più tornare ad utilizzarla. Forse, il mondo intero ha compreso che farci guerra fra noi esseri umani è un gesto folle. Mi è stato detto che i Turks sono all'opera per rimediare ai danni che la ShinRa ha fatto nel mondo, chissà se è vero. Tutto sommato, non erano malvagi._

* * *

_**Qualche mese dopo.**_

Al termine di un giorno di lavoro al bar, Cloud parla con Tifa, rivelandole di voler partire per un viaggio.

"Quanto hai intenzione di stare via? Un altro mese? Due mesi? Di più?"

"Non ne ho idea. Se devo essere sincero, ho ancora l'impressione che manchi qualcosa nella mia vita."

"Abbiamo salvato il mondo dalla distruzione, tu hai posto fine ai tuoi incubi personali annientando Sephiroth. Cos'altro potevi fare? Ottenere un chocobo d'oro ed esplorare isole nascoste sulla mappa?"

"Lo sai bene."

_Non ho salvato Aerith. Non c'è modo di tornare indietro, non c'è alcuna coda di fenice che possa farla apparire il mio fianco. Sebbene sia stata una sua scelta, ho ancora in mente il suo corpo che discendeva nell'acqua. Come posso fare per darmi pace?_

Tifa sorride con un po' di malinconia.

"Da quando ho conosciuto Aerith mentre siete venuti a salvarmi da Don Corneo, dentro di me ho compreso che fra di voi c'era già un forte legame. Capisco quello che provi... è amore per la persona che hai perso."

"Sì, penso che fosse amore", ammette Cloud senza nasconderlo.

"Allora ti auguro un buon viaggio, spero che troverai il modo per smettere di soffrire."

La ragazza è sconsolata, non vuole ammettere di sentirsi ferita per la decisione di Cloud, lui però le afferra le mani.

"È proprio per amore che devo essere libero da questi pensieri. Perché quando tornerò indietro ti chiederò di sposarmi. Spero che attenderai il mio ritorno!"

"Aspetta, cosa... no, un momento. Stai scherzando?"

"Non credo che l'ironia sia una mia specialità."

Dopo una dichiarazione sconvolgente, Cloud sale sulla moto pronto a partire per il suo viaggio spirituale. Tifa urla dalla distanza.

"Farai meglio a non far trascorrere troppo tempo, torna finché sai che la risposta sarà un 'sì' senza ombra di dubbio."

_I sentimenti che provo per Tifa sono reali. Lei mi ha salvato quando la mia mente vagava nell'abisso della perdizione. E voglio dedicare il resto della mia vita a lei. Devo solo compiere un ultimo gesto._

* * *

Cloud girò per ogni zona di Gaia. Assaporò la felicità di chi poteva continuare a vivere grazie alle gesta del suo gruppo. Incontrò Yuffie a Wutai, Cid a Rocket Town, Nanaki a Cosmo Canyon, Vincent a Nibelheim. Reeve non si fece più vedere, ma lasciò un messaggio all'ex mercenario, dicendogli che si era unito a Turks per aiutarli nella loro missione. La meta seguente del suo viaggio fu nella città degli Antichi, davanti al lago.

_È qui che ti ho perso. Hai scelto questo luogo per completare l'evocazione di Holy. Sei felice all'interno del flusso della vita? Zack... c'è anche lui con te? Se sì, digli che mi manca la sua grinta, io continuerò a vivere con i suoi ricordi impressi, non li tradirò mai. Arrivederci, mia cara amica. Il giorno in cui dovrò unirmi anch'io al flusso della vita immagino che sia ancora lontano._

Pronto a tornare indietro, Cloud percepì due presenze dietro di lui, una maschile e l'altra femminile.

"Hai combattuto con onore la tua ultima battaglia, sono fiero di te, cadetto Cloud."

"Zack..."

"Sai cosa manca nella tua vita? Un po' di felicità. Devo ricordarti che ci sono persone che ti aspettano? Potrete trascorrere insieme giorni allegri."

"Aerith..."

Le due figure svanirono, tornando all'interno del flusso della vita.

_Grazie... era per questo che ho viaggiato per il mondo. Volevo scoprire se potevo essere felice ed ho ottenuto la mia risposta. Io sono davvero felice._

* * *

_**In un giorno come tanti.**_

Gli abitanti del Settore 7 si accorgono del rumore di una moto potente che sfreccia ad alta velocità. La destinazione è un piccolo bar, un luogo di ritrovo per molte persone.

_Wow, sono davvero nel Settore 7? È cambiato moltissimo, ci sono tanti fiori. Così, Barret e Tifa hanno realizzato il sogno di Aerith, hanno riempito la città di fiori. Chissà se 'lei' mi sta aspettando o se si è dimenticata di me._

Nel locale, a servire ci sono soltanto persone che Cloud non conosce, così lui si reca al bancone, rivolgendosi ad una donna giovane.

"Vorrei un'informazione, mi sai dire dove posso trovare la padrona del bar? Sono un suo amico."

"Io sono la padrona, ma immagino che tu ti riferisca alla signorina Tifa. Ecco, lei mi ha venduto il bar il mese scorso."

"Mi sai dire dove posso trovarla?"

"Lei si trova..."

Dopo aver ringraziato la nuova padrona, Cloud corre a piedi per l'intera zona, dimenticandosi perfino della sua moto. Prende un treno per raggiungere il Settore 5, arrivando nel luogo ora di proprietà della sua amica d'infanzia: la piccola chiesa dal tetto rotto, che finalmente è stata riparata. All'interno, un gruppo di persone è riunito ed assiste ad una cerimonia all'interno.

"Reverendo, è vero che i cristalli magici sono uno fra i doni che la dea ci ha lasciato?"

"Ehm, non sono molto bravo con i discorsi filosofici. Ma sappiate che sono potenti. Sì, con queste piccole cose potete scatenare un temporale o un tornado."

Cloud riconosce dalla distanza la voce del reverendo, si tratta di Barret, che ora indossa una tenuta bianca e parla amichevolmente con le persone lì presenti.

"Prima di uscire, la nostra protettrice ha lasciato dei fiori per chi desidera distribuirli nel quartiere. Fatene buon uso ed abbellite la città."

Barret vede avvicinarsi a lui Cloud, che gli passa 1 gil.

"Vorrei un fiore."

"Certo, tenga... CLOUD?"

A sentire l'urlo sorpreso del reverendo, anche Marlene accorre a salutarlo.

"Cloooooooooud, sei tornato!"

"E non me ne andrò più, promesso."

Barret appare meno nervoso che in passato.

"Immagino che tu sia qui per 'lei'. Marlene, accompagnalo tu, finisco di sistemare qui dentro e poi vi raggiungo."

Tifa è sdraiata su un letto di una piccola stanza appena all'esterno della chiesa. Appena vede Cloud si alza di scatto.

"C-Cloud!"

"Ciao, Tifa."

_Ho tormentato me stesso per essere sopravvissuto senza riuscire a proteggere Aerith, dimenticandomi che ci sono ancora delle persone che desidero proteggere. Quando la nuova padrona del Seventh Heaven mi ha raccontato che Tifa aveva deciso di ripristinare la vecchia chiesa del Settore 5 non capivo la ragione, ma a vederla adesso comprendo la sua decisione._

"Ho saputo che ti sei ammalata... è grave?"

"No, non è niente di cui preoccuparsi. Hai visto com'ero energica quando ti ho visto arrivare."

"Immagino che avrai pensato che io fossi uno spettro."

"In quel caso mi sarei armata dei preziosi guantoni da combattimento!"

"Non andrò più via. Rimarrò qui con te."

"Bene, mi fa piacere. Hai intenzione di diventare un reverendo come Barret?"

"No, non sono molto socievole. Finirei per far scappare le persone del luogo. Piuttosto, ho intenzione di mantenere la mia parola."

Cloud si inchina ed estrae un anello dalla borsa.

"Tifa, vuoi sposarmi?"

La risposta è semplice, naturale.

"Certo che lo voglio."

Barret arriva di corsa e spalanca la porta, Marlene è con lui.

"Cosa? Voi due vi sposerete?"

"Ed io che credevo che saresti stato l'ultimo a saperlo..."

"Perciò vuol dire che sarò io a sposarvi?"

"Non te l'ho chiesto!"

"Ahhhhhhh, questa è una sorpresa", Barret si muove furiosamente in preda al panico.

_Tifa, Barret e Marlene. In un modo o nell'altro suppongo che stare con loro sarà come vivere in una famiglia un po' matta._

* * *

_**Tre giorni dopo il matrimonio.**_

_Abbiamo pensato a lungo ad un luogo per il viaggio di nozze, ma alla fine dei conti nessuno di noi aveva intenzione di viaggiare, così siamo rimasti qui al Settore 5. Tifa è vicina a me, questi sono i giorni più felici per lei, quelli in cui non deve preoccuparsi di nulla._

"Chi l'avrebbe detto che così tanti nostri conoscenti si sarebbero presentati per il matrimonio!"

"Sai, avevamo una spia di prima classe nel nostro gruppo, per uno come Reeve non deve essere stato difficile ottenere le informazioni e distribuirle a tutti."

"Eh, eh, è stata proprio una bella festa."

"È rilassante non avere più il dovere di combattere..."

"Non so, in un certo senso anche vivere è una sfida!"

_Tifa ha ragione. La vita quotidiana è piena di difficoltà, bisogna trovare la giusta determinazione per superarle. Non siamo da soli, ci faremo forza fra di noi._

"La scorsa notte ho fatto un sogno. Ho sentito il cuore di Gaia che batteva intensamente."

"Era un sogno decisamente strano."

"Pensi che il Pianeta abbia un cuore?"

_Non è una domanda a cui posso rispondere senza pensarci sopra._

"Le persone ce l'hanno."

"Già, lo penso anch'io."

La sposa appoggia la testa sul cuscino e ride.

"Cosa c'è di così divertente?"

"Se mi sforzo riesco a sentire il battito anche da sveglia."

"Mi sa che quello che senti è il tuo battito cardiaco!"

"Uhm, non è molto romantico. Preferivo pensare che fosse quello di Gaia."

"Pensala come vuoi."

"Sei sempre il solito, Cloud."

_Le mie cronache terminano qui. Non so cosa aspettarmi dal futuro, ma ho trovato una ragione per vivere ed essere felice. Con il passare del tempo io saprò adattarmi alla normalità della vita. I miei occhi rimarranno sempre blu come l'energia Mako al loro interno. Guardo in alto e sorrido con gioia: il colore del cielo non mi spaventa._

_Cloud Strife, ex mercenario, sposato da tre giorni._

**FINE.**

* * *

_**Commento finale dell'autore.**_

La conclusione della storia diverge dalle vicende di Advent Children, volevo un impatto in grado di dare un proprio senso alla Fan Fiction che ho scritto, che non fosse un semplice riassunto con un po' di interpretazione personale del personaggio di Cloud. L'evoluzione dopo tante (dis)avventure l'ha portato ad accettarsi ed a superare la morte di Aerith come un evento necessario, non senza però rimanere tormentato per diverso tempo. La scelta di vivere felice con Tifa potrebbe non piacere a tutti i lettori, per quanto mi riguarda l'ho trovata migliore delle alternative che avevo in mente, alcune di queste per nulla positive. Lo considero un finale felice, lontano dal mio stile tipico dove prediligo i finali agrodolci o comunque con sacrifici simbolici. Qui Cloud sacrifica le sofferenze che l'hanno accompagnato per anni, perciò ottiene un netto guadagno.

È giunto il momento di ringraziare i lettori per il tempo dedicato, dopo due anni di scrittura di questo racconto da un fan ad altri fans della serie, posso dire di essere soddisfatto. Ho modificato più volte i vecchi capitoli per migliorare lo stile di scrittura che due anni fa era davvero grezzo, leggibile ma pesante. Se volete darmi un vostro giudizio su Cronache di Cloud sarò indubbiamente felice del supporto morale. Un immenso **grazie** a chi ha l'ha letto.


End file.
